Of Magic and Flames, Book one: The Mafia
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: Summary: When Sirius had them change secret Keepers, he created a second plan just encase something happened. It wasn't because he thought anything would happen, but due to engraved Black paranoia, he prepared by calling in a relative that had left the magical world. On the night the Potters died, he made a call...Full Summary inside! Blanket rating: M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Summary: When Sirius had them change secret Keepers, he created a second plan just encase something happened. It wasn't because he thought anything would happen, but due to engraved Black paranoia, he prepared by calling in a relative that had left the magical world. On the night the Potters died, he made a call to ensure that his Goddaughter would be well taken care of. As a result, Harriet Jasmine Potter disappeared from the magical world and wouldn't be seen for a few years. AU!Fem!Harry. Fem!Mentor!Viper. Misguided!Dumbledore.**

* * *

Sirius held his newly orphaned Goddaughter in his arms as carefully as possible while dialing the number he'd hoped he would never have to. It was answered on the first ring, "Mou, time is money."

"Cousin," Sirius grimaced at the misers tone, "It happened,"

The line went quiet for a few moments, "I'll be in England as soon as possible. Do you know where the old man might place her?"

"He'll probably disregard everyone's wishes and place her with Petunia," Sirius answered with a slight scowl as he began to make his way out of the house.

A low huffing sound left the other line, "Where?"

Sirius attempted to keep his composure up as he moved over Lily's body on his way out of the house, "Number four, Private Drive, Surrey. Lily once went there with me after she found out about Harriet in an attempt to bridge the gap between them. It didn't go well."

"Mou, you owe me extra for dealing with Xenophobic idiots," Sirius didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the moment.

He stepped over James and swallowed heavily as he murmured, "Thank you for this, Viper."

Sirius ended the call before the other could reply and made his way outside. Hagrid appeared as he walked out of the cottage and asked, "Sirius, are they-"

"He got them," Sirius took a deep breath as he reached the large man, "Dumbledore sent you?"

"Aye," Hagrid looked at Harriet and swallowed, "Ta 'ink she made it,"

"Lily's hand, Hagrid, Lily's hand," Sirius carefully handed over his goddaughter, "I need to go find Peter,"

"Right," Hagrid held Harriet carefully.

Sirius sent Hagrid off with his motorcycle and growled deeply as he glared at nothing, "Time to go hunt down a fucking rat."

* * *

Viper scowled beneath her hood as she traveled through the bland neighborhood. She didn't like this at all and would be charging her cousin through the nose when she next saw him. Viper's scowl faltered as she corrected that statement: If she saw him again. With the wizarding world being the way it was, she was not hopeful on his survival rates. Soon enough, Viper reached number four and walked up to the door while grimacing at the loud screeching coming from somewhere in the house. If that was Harriet-What kind of name was that?!-Viper would double what Sirius owed her for dumping such a noisy charge on her. Knocking on the door as loud as she dared, Viper had to wait over five minutes for the door to open. When it did, Viper sneered at the sight of the horse faced woman that immediatly shouted, "What the hell is a freak like you doing here?!"

"I'm here for the child," Viper answered with a slight scowl, "Her Godfather sent me to collect her as it was quite clear you would be better off without her,"

"Take the blasted girl," Petunia Dursley nee Evans moved towards the boot cupboard of all places and Viper's well managed calm snapped causing the area around her to fluctuate.

Of all the places the woman had placed her own flesh and blood, it was in a cupboard. The memories of her own upbringing came back and Viper sneered darkly. Viper took out the papers that would have the child under her care and with a new name. Taking the emerald eyed toddler from the woman and noting the bruises, Viper handed the papers over, "Sign them and we'll be gone."

Viper would be making no promises of what would happen when they were gone. After all, the woman didn't know anything about the mafia with how she acted around the strongest mist. When she took the papers from the woman, Viper used her flames on the house to ensure that the Dursley family would find themselves with a string of bad luck. Viper turned and left as the horse faced woman looked at her in alarm even as Viper's flames ensure no word of what happened would pass the woman's lips.

As Viper left the neighborhood, she peered down at the bruised and slightly smelly child, "Mou, you're going to cost me, aren't you?"

The child giggled softly and hugged Viper.

 **End!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

* * *

Bright emerald green eyes specked with indigo and orange flecks watched as a boy five years younger than her tripped. She frowned upon seeing the other kids just laugh at the five year old and mentally sighed. She _knew_ who this kid was, or rather, who he could. He was the whole reason that she even decided to come to this little town when her mentor and guardian placed her in Japan. She should leave him be and let the future go it's course. She really should, but looking at those caramel colored eyes and feeling that seal clipping his metaphorical wings. With a low groan as her instincts nudged her towards the boy, she carefully reached out and bent down, "Need some help?"

The boy let out an adorable squeak, "HIE!"

"Need some help?" She repeated in her accented Japanese.

The boy stared at her with those doe-like caramel colored eyes for a few moments before taking her hand. With a warm smile, she helped him up and brushed off his clothes. The boy spoke up as she took a step back, "W-why?"

"You needed help," And her mentor was likely going to kill her for this, "Want to be friends?"

"F-friends?" The boy asked with wide eyes, "R-really?"

"Mhm," She nodded lightly and the boy nodded with a small smile, "Cool, my name's Noir Nova though people call me Cheshire too,"

"S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi," The boy with restrained Sky flames replied, "P-please c-call me T-Tsuna,"

Nova nodded with a light smile, "Want to come to my house? I have some games we could play."

Tsuna hesitated before nodding with a relieved smile, "I-i'd l-like th-at."

* * *

It was just luck that her mentor was at the house when they arrived. Tsuna squeaked at the sight of the purple cloaked toddler while Nova grinned brightly, "Auntie!"

"Mou, who is this?" Viper, known as Mammon to the Varia, demanded.

"He's a new friend of mine," Nova answered easily while taking off her shoes and moving towards her mentor, "We were going up to my room to play some games I have,"

Nova peered at her mentor with careful eyes while trying to convey that she needed this. Eventually, Viper replied, "He stays for two hours, no more. We have work to do afterwards."

"Of course," Nova easily agreed before grabbing Tsuna's hand, "Let's go, Tsuna!"

They headed up to her room and Tsuna asked, "W-who was that?"

"My current Guardian. She has an illness that makes her look like a toddler when she's really an adult," Nova answered while going to grab some games that would actually improve the boy's learning skills, "She's related to me somehow, but I'm not really sure other than it's on my father's side of the family,"

"W-where a-re your p-parents?" Tsuna asked her with a small frown.

Sighing slightly, Nova told him, "They're gone, Tsuna. They died when I was really young. I don't remember them much."

"HIE! I didn't mean to make you sad!" Tsuna shouted with wide eyes.

Nova waved away his apology and got him settled down with a careful brush of her Sky flames.

* * *

Viper stared at her charge with a frown, "Why?"

"I _saw_ what he was to become and what he could become with a little help," Nova explained with a low sigh over dinner, "My instincts demanded that I help him and be his friend. I need to stay here,"

"Mou, I should charge you for doing this," Viper growled softly at Nova.

Viper would allow this for a few reasons. The boy was a sealed Sky-Who the hell would be stupid enough to seal a Sky, let alone one so fucking young! The boy would be a good companion for Nova as she needed friends her age. Viper also knew what happened when you didn't follow along with Nova's visions. Her current form was a damn good reminder of that fact and left a severely bitter taste in the misers mouth. She still remembered Nova's screaming as Viper left for that last 'mission' and the tears that ran down her cheeks. She inwardly flinched and forced her mind away from it. Nova smiled warmly at her, "Thank you, Auntie."

Viper almost snorted before asking, "Have you chosen what other weapons you wish to learn?"

"A sword of some type and perhaps a gun of some type," Nova answered in a light tone, "Professor Sorin has remarked that my skill with smaller weapons and traps is getting better. I might be able to master my knives within the next year. I've also been picking up some martial arts. It isn't much right now, but with my skills in dance and gymnastics, I should be able to go deeper once my other school starts next month,"

"I will pay a visit to get a progress report before I leave," Viper wondered briefly if speaking to Fon would be a good idea before squashing it.

Nova began speaking of her latest accomplishments both legal and illegal. Viper was heavily amused at how someone that had once been meant to be completely civilian and an English witch turned out this way. She didn't regret getting her charge involved with the mafia at a smaller scale and knew that Nova would thrive no matter what. The fact that she didn't care about her English heritage or what the magicals in her home country thought of her just added to her amusement. Viper did have some regret that Nova had lost her innocence, but knew it was unavoidable due to her gifts.

Nova was a seer much like Luce's family and had instincts that rivaled the Vongola intuition. Both of her gifts were powerful due to the high mix of flames and magic running through Nova's veins. The only bad part of it all was that Nova's body was on the weak side. With potions and training, Nova could fight as well as anyone her age, but her powers had to be strictly monitored. If used too much, Nova would suffer from a severe attack which could put her out for a week or more depending on how severe. Viper inwardly shuddered as she recalled the first attack she'd witnessed and knew that the image would haunt her for the rest of her life.

While Viper could contact the other Arcobaleno for assistance, she was highly reluctant to allow any of them near her student. Reborn would likely worsen Nova's attacks with his chaotic ways. Verde would use her as a science experiment even if he could probably figure out a way to ease Nova's attacks. Lal would probably sell Nova out at some point as the woman worked with CEDEF. Colonello might work, but he was very busy with Mafia land. Viper briefly considered Aria before scoffing softly as the new Sky Arcobaleno didn't meet her standards. The only ones Viper would consider allowing near Nova were Skull and Fon. Fon would be a good teacher for Nova, but he was busy with his Triad. Skull would be good company, but was far too clumsy and would probably get Nova into trouble frequently.

* * *

Dumbledore paced lightly as he waited for the quill writing the the addresses of the new Hogwarts' students. The last few years had been rough on him as he couldn't find Harriet Potter anywhere. He had known that leaving her with Petunia would be a mistake, but he had no other choice. Petunia was the only muggle relative that Harriet had and wouldn't spoil the girl rotten before she entered Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew that Harriet would likely have a rough childhood, but she needed to know what Tom felt growing up in order to understand him correctly.

Dumbledore hated to pit her against Tom, but it was the only way he could see the prophesy being completed. Harriet would die, but it was for the greater good of the world. He sighed heavily only to feel his heart drop upon hearing Minerva swear and mutter, "Her name wasn't written."

"What!" Dumbledore rushed over to the desk and looked through the letters, "Her name has to be here!"

"It isn't Albus!" Minerva stopped him with a harsh shout, "Stop this madness,"

Dumbledore fell into the chair on the other side of the desk. Dumbledore only knew of two outcomes that could be possible in this situation. Either Harriet Potter was going to another magical school somewhere or she was dead. Seeing as Dumbledore hadn't gotten any owls from other magical schools crowing about having the savior in their school, he knew that the Potter child was dead. With a heavy heart, Dumbledore turned towards Minerva with a tear filled gaze, "Harriet Potter is dead."

 **End!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

* * *

Nova licked chocolate off her bottom lip and peered at Tsuna as the boy shifted uneasily. They had been wandering around Tokyo for about an hour now while waiting for her mentor to finish negotiating with the one that would unseal the caramel haired Sky. Nova had decided to get ice cream about ten minutes after they had arrived in Tokyo and dragged Tsuna with her. The boy stared at her with a frown, "W-we should head back."

"We will," Nova smiled lightly while her instincts practically sang, "Just a few more minutes,"

Her mentor was likely going to kill Nova, but she didn't really care. She had dreams of meeting someone and he'd be in this spot soon enough. The fact that her mentor was going to be arriving seconds afterward just made this more amusing. While she wouldn't admit it for a long time, Nova was a bit of a troll and enjoyed causing chaos especially when she _saw_ things work out if she did certain things. With a final spoon full, Nova dumped her empty plastic bowl into the trash can before grabbing Tsuna's hand and moved a few feet to the left. Just in time too as something screeched past and crushed the chairs they'd been using, Tsuna let out a loud, "HIE!"

Letting go of the boy, Nova moved towards the helmeted 'toddler' struggling to get away from his now damaged bike. She grabbed the 'toddler' and pulled him away while using a small amount of mist flames to hide them as a group of men in black suits appeared. In a burst of mist flames, Nova's mentor appeared and opened her mouth to say something only to pause. Nova felt a burst of pride in herself at the shock radiating from her mentor and asked, "Auntie, can we keep him?"

* * *

An hour later, Viper was found herself regretting her decision to help Sirius out if only because of the immense headache her damnable charge created. She knew that it was her own fault for teaching the brat, but Viper hadn't expected Nova to use it against her. It was devious and made Viper's chest well up with pride at how well her student pulled this off. With a low sigh, Viper muttered, "Mou, I should charge you."

Nova beamed at her while Skull stared at them with a dumbstruck expression on his face. Tsuna was thankfully sequestered in the sole bed in the room and sleeping off the unsealing of his flames. Skull burst out, "The great Skull-sama de-"

"Shut the hell up before I charge you," Viper growled before taking the strawberry milk Nova offered her and almost sighed upon realizing the brat had dosed it with some headache relief potion, "Nova is my charge. One of my few relatives that I don't dislike needed me to take care of her and keep her from a bad situation. I agreed for a price and she's been with me since a few days after her parents died,"

"Auntie, can Skull be my watcher while you're busy?" Nova asked with an innocent expression on her face.

Viper stared at her before looking at Skull for a few moments. While she wouldn't outwardly admit it, Skull could probably handle Nova really well. He would be the best person to teach Nova how to use the inverted Cloud flames the girl boasted, minor though they maybe. Nova was responsible enough to stay out of trouble for the most part and only get involved if she deemed it okay. Skull was also the best out of their group to handle kids with Fon coming in as a close second. With a low sigh, Viper turned to the wide eyed inverted cloud and said, "Mou, if you do this, I won't charge you for getting that Famiglia off your trail. I will also keep Reborn away from you. It is only until Nova turns 18 which will be in seven years."

Skull blinked and thought about it, "Will you get a tank for Oodako and can I leave if I need to?"

Viper inclined her head, "So long as you give me a good warning of when you need to leave and good reason."

"I can do that," Skull turned to Nova, "The Great Skull-sama will be watching over you,"

"I'm glad, big brother," Viper almost snorted upon hearing that.

Skull immediatly attempted to get Nova to call him 'The Great Skull-sama' as Viper turned her attention to the sky outside. It wasn't very surprising that Nova would place Skull as an older brother figure just as she placed Tsuna firmly as her younger brother. It wouldn't surprise her if Nova decided that the other members of the Arcobaleno were more members of her family. Nova wanted a big family not only bound by blood, but also by bond. It made her ponder over what she would call the other Arcobaleno. Viper glanced at Skull and smiled behind the rim of her cup. While Viper never held romantic feelings for anyone, she was fond of the cloud as they shared a similar origin not that the other members of the group knew.

* * *

Sirius Black let out a bark-like laugh upon reading the news paper that his guards sent him. Oh, this was the result he was looking for. With Viper watching over her, Harriet would never be found by English magical world unless she wanted to be. He wondered what name Viper was having her use. While he hadn't said it to James, he still thought that Harriet was a shitty name for his daughter. If only the black haired man had listened to Lily, Harriet wouldn't have that name. Then again, Sirius knew that Viper would have changed Harriet's name in both the magical and non-magical world while taking the Potter heir out of Hogwarts without Dumbledore knowing.

Sirius wondered what Dumbledore would do now since Harriet was gone. He knew that the old man didn't know of the Secret Keeper switch and wondered if the man would ever attempt to figure it out. With the 'death' of his Goddaughter, the man would probably let her parent's wills be unsealed and finally allow the truth to breath. It would be nice to leave this shitty cell though he was glad that he'd had the foresight to smuggle in the books his family had on flames. His storm flames kept the brunt of the dementors effects away from him while his inverted sun flames helped him stay moderately healthy. It was highly likely that he'd be in trouble within the next year or so if something didn't happen. By that point, he would find a way to escape and meet up with Viper.

* * *

Ronald 'Ron' Weasley stared at the newspaper heading with a dumbstruck look on his face. All the plans he made in regards to Harriet Potter crumbled into dust as he read the words:

 **"The Girl-Who-Lived: Dead"**

Swallowing heavily as his mother continued to floo call various people in order to see if they got the same newspaper and find some answers, Ronald left his food untouched and headed up to his room. Every plan he'd had to gain fame had rode on becoming the Girl-Who-Lived's friend and eventually Husband. He felt a burst of anger towards the girl. How dare she die before Ron could meet her and win her heart! How dare she derail all of his plans and schemes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 **Edit: Just fixed a spelling error I noticed!**

* * *

Nova yawned softly as she sat on the back porch and contemplate what was about to happen. The English magical community was about to get the shock of it's life with her Godfather getting the trial he deserved. While she was happy about that and knew her mentor would ensure the man got healthy again, Nova knew it was likely that the English people would learn of her survival. The odds of that happening were quite high and she was more than a little nervous. She knew that they wouldn't be able to touch her, but the thought of them coming after her was disquieting. She hoped that Sirius' wish to protect her would ensure he kept her continued survival a secret for a good while longer. Though the English magical community would find out about her survival, it was destined just as Tsuna was destined to become the Boss of Vongola.

Taking a sip of the cooling tea in her hands, Nova contemplated Tsuna's future alongside her own. By standing with Tsuna and ensuring he got the necessary training early on, Nova would be in the thick of what was to come. It would lead Nova to meet not only the other Arcobaleno, but also her soulmate which wouldn't have happened if she followed along with her original fate. Sometimes, Nova found herself immensely pleased with her gift while other times, she hated it with every fiber of her being. Right now, Nova was only getting that she'd meet her soulmate and their gender. That was maddening as it wouldn't tell her who he was or what his future was, Nova inwardly groaned and drank more of her tea while wishing she'd managed to get her mentor to stock the good hot chocolate.

Nova supposed that it was a good thing she didn't know who he was or his future. It made sense that her soulmate was the only person immune to her abilities. The prospect actually excited her more than she would like to admit. Nova looked towards the sky as her thought turned to the most recent portion of her magical training. During the next two years, Nova would be undergoing heavy study in Transfiguration, Runes, and elemental magic. By the time she turned fifteen, it would be time for her to learn about her animagus form and learn how to transform into it. At the moment, Nova had no idea what her animagus form would be, but knew it would be very fitting as her patronus. Nova didn't even twitch as Skull stumbled out of the house and said, "Good morning, Big Brother."

"Why are you up so early?" The Cloud Arcobaleno yawned out.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," Nova explained while handing the 'toddler' a cup of steaming tea, "I decided to practice my occlumency,"

"The magic that protects your mind, right?" Skull asked earning a nod as he took a seat beside her.

"It also allows you to organize your mind and comprehend things at a better rate," Nova would have to begin teaching Tsuna how to use it too as it would help with his flames, "I'm going to help Tsuna learn how to do it,"

Skull nodded while yawning again, "It'll be good for him."

Nova hummed softly as she returned her attention to the sky. She took a sip of her tea, "What do you wish to ask?"

Skull spluttered and attempted to deny it, but Nova just glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. Sighing deeply, the Cloud Arcobaleno gained a tired air, "You knew about the curse."

"My powers back then were just starting to reveal themselves," Nova returned her stare towards the sky and watched a bird fly high above them, "I didn't know about the curse until the night before Auntie left for the 'mission'," A bitter longing filled her as she watched the bird fly, "I tried to get her to stay,"

"Is it true about your powers?" Skull asked while watching her.

Nova smiled bitterly, "Yes. It is highly likely that they will kill me one day due to the strain they put on me," Nova shook her head lightly and banished what she'd _seen_ of her death, "That time is far away," She smiled lightly, "Living my life to the fullest and enjoying myself are what I concentrate on," Nova glanced at him, "Do you have a dream, Big brother?"

"A dream?" Skull murmured while offering her a startled look before nodding, "I have a few dreams, but I suppose the biggest one is to one day be free of this curse and live," Skull looked at her curiously, "What's your dream?"

Nova smiled softly as she thought about it, "To one day be surrounded by the people I care for and will come to care for, I dream of everyone being together for a great big picnic filled with chaos and laughter."

"That's a fairly mature dream," Skull commented before taking a sip of her tea.

"And one that will come true," Nova stood up, "I need to get ready for school and head over to Tsuna's to walk him to his," Nova set her hand on Skull's purple hair and smiled warmly down at him, "One day, all wishes shall come true whether we know them or not. In order for that to occur, we must do our best to see it happen and fight with our all," Nova tugged on the soft purple strands, "One day, the rainbow will be free to cross the skies just as they were meant to be,"

With that said, Nova left the purple haired 'toddler' behind as she went to get ready. She probably shouldn't have told him that, but at the moment, Nova could only focus on what she _saw_ in her dreams and what a dream that was.

* * *

Sirius heard footsteps rushing towards his cell and mentally grinned. It looked like he didn't have to escape after all. He turned back into his human form and watched as the door to his cell opened to revealing a pair of shocked and breathless guards. Sirius grinned at them, "Finally read the will, have they?"

"Y-you're wanted at the Wizengamot," The one on the left gasped out, "For your trial,"

Sirius almost rolled his eyes as he stood up, "Let's be going then, I do not want to be late."

* * *

Two hours later, Sirius found himself a freeman and was faced with one familiar face. Sirius refrained from sneering at the old man like Malfoy would and said, "Well, Dumbledore, I honestly thought you of all people wouldn't put stock rumors and actually attempt to figure out the truth."

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Dumbledore offered him a sad look, "I have failed so many,"

"Your apologies won't bring me my Goddaughter," The look on Dumbledore's face almost made Sirius regret his words.

Almost. Sirius turned away from the old man before he could reveal any information and left the room he'd been guided to. Meeting up with a pair of aurors, Sirius' thought turned to what he would do now. He would need to get checked out by some healers and contact Viper to see what's going on with Harriet. He knew that Viper wouldn't let him see his Goddaughter unless he passed her test. Hopefully, she hadn't bled him dry while taking care of Harriet.

 **Okay before you go, I want your opinion on something:**

 **Who do you think Nova's soulmate will be and why?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 **Notice: Updates will be a bit slower starting tomorrow. I'm going to be working on the next chapter of my other fic. I would suggest you check out what I've already written.**

* * *

Tsuna looked at Nova as she peered at Hibari in amusement and couldn't stop himself from asking, "You're not angry that he attacked you?"

"Nope!" Nova turned to grin at him, "He'll be a good sparing partner," She eyed him lightly, "You definitely need some toughening up," Nova turned to the glaring boy across from them, "You're Hibari Kyoya, correct?"

Tsuna got the feeling that what she was about to discuss with the feral boy would only end in pain for him. The feral boy growled out, "Carnivore."

Nova's lips twitched into a wide grin, "If you toughen Tsuna up and give him the basics when it comes to fighting, I'll spar with you whenever you want during the day outside of when I need to go to school."

"HIE! NOVA!" Tsuna shouted as dread filled him, "You can't-"

"Tsuna," Nova cut him off and something in her tone made Tsuna shut up, "You need to do this since it'll be good for your future," Nova's habitual smile dimmed and gained a bitter tint that made Tsuna's heart ache, "Not to mention, I won't always be here, so you need more friends than me,"

"Nova," Tsuna whispered softly.

Something inside him, his intuition of Nova's caretaker and Skull were to be believed, only let out a sad hum. Hibari dragged their attention back to him, "Carnivore, why?"

Nova's smile brightened and she told the feral boy, "He has the potential to become an alpha omnivore."

Something in Kyoya's eyes made Tsuna shiver violently and he knew that Nova had just sealed his fate.

* * *

Nova strolled into her house while supporting a heavily bruised Tsuna. She moved towards the kitchen while calling out, "Big brother! I'm home and Tsuna's staying for dinner."

She listened carefully and heard a resounding crash from upstairs leading Nova to believe that the 'toddler' had been taking a nap. Carefully helping Tsuna sit down, Nova moved towards the stove and began to make tea. Tsuna spoke after she put the kettle on, "Nova, what did you mean back there?"

Nova sighed deeply, "Tsuna, you know the abilities that Auntie, Big brother, and I talked about?"

"Those Flame things and magic?" Tsuna asked earning a nod from Nova, "What about them?"

"I have extra abilities that feed off my flames and magic," Nova explained as she pulled out a pair of mugs, "I can _see_ things that others are not able to and I have instincts that are just as strong if not stronger than your intuition is at the moment. My body is weak as a result and I have to be careful when it comes to certain things. My training is monitored and I need to drink potions to ensure I don't collapse,"

Nova stopped speaking to allow Tsuna time to digest the information she gave him. When he finally spoke, Nova had prepared their tea and settled down at the table, "Your body will eventually give out due to the strain your abilities put you under."

"Yes," Nova inclined her head lightly, "And before you ask, I cannot stop using them. The consequences would be far worse and there is no shut off button for my instincts,"

"Is there anything we can do?" Tsuna asked with a distressed look on his face.

"No," Nova shook her head, "My fate was sealed the moment my Flames were unlocked,"

Tsuna made a distressed sound in the back of his throat, "That isn't fair."

"Destiny and fate are never truly fair, Cub," Nova took a sip of her tea, "There are ways to ease the strain, but at the current moment, they are out of our reach,"

Nova's mind turned towards what was going to happen soon enough. Sirius would be approaching her mentor soon. It would be an interesting meeting and Nova wished she could see it happen if only to get video evidence of what was to occur. Nova mentally snickered, but was brought out of her thoughts as Tsuna asked, "Nova, you can see the future right?"

"Something along those lines," Nova's ability wasn't restricted by that.

That was the whole reason it took such a harsh toll on her body, Nova inwardly mused before shaking herself out of those grim thoughts. Tsuna looked at his cup for a few moments before asking, "What will happen in the future?"

"Telling you defeats the purpose of everything, makes things boring, and can make things worse, Tsunayoshi," She used his full name which made it clear that Nova was being serious.

"What can you tell me?" Tsuna asked with a frown.

Nova leaned back into her chair and thought about that. Without really noticing it, her eyes closed as she took a sip of her tea. Finally, Nova spoke softly, "In four years time, the wheel of destiny will begin to turn as chaos streaked sunlight engulfs Namimori."

Tsuna groaned softly, "Do you have to be cryptic?"

"It is needed to ensure the path that we take is the correct one," Nova opened her eyes and peered at Tsuna, "Do not worry too much about what the future will bring, we have time before it comes to us,"

"Is that the reason you want me to get stronger with Hibari's help?" Tsuna asked and earned a soft hum, "Fine. I suppose I can't complain if it'll help me out,"

"Tsuna," Nova licked her lips, "We're going to start learning languages starting tomorrow with Big brother's help,"

Tsuna stared at her before sighing softly, "Fine."

Nova was disappointed by the lack of resistance, but was pleased he'd deal with it. It just goes to show you how a few years around Nova could spark a change in the boy. It was already improving his destiny too. Nova's mind caught _sight_ of a certain Arcobaleno's divergence and mentally smirked. She hadn't even needed to do much this time!

* * *

Sirius looked at his cousin and inwardly winced as he remembered just how much she'd charged him, "Cousin."

"Mou, your brat has been troublesome," Viper informed him.

"I figured after I saw the state of my vaults," Sirius dryly told the Arcobaleno, "When did you get cursed?"

"A few months after the brat came into my hands," Viper floated onto the seat across from him and made Sirius jolt in surprise as she said, "I will continue watching over her,"

"Why?" Sirius stared at her with wide eyes.

Viper was silent for a few moments as she began feeding Fantasma, "She is a Sky and a strong one at that. She is also a seer and has instincts that rival the Vongola's famed intuition," Sirius' eyes widen as he took a moment to process that, "I have harmonized with her as has Skull. I believe that she will harmonize with the rest of the Arcobaleno when she meets them save for the Sky. It is also highly likely she will harmonize with others due to how strong her flame is and how weak her body is."

Sirius spoke before she could continue, "What do you mean by 'how weak her body is'?"

Viper sighed deeply, "Mou, both of her gifts are as powerful as they are due to her flames and magic mixing to create them. Due to this, her body is weaker and she can have severe attacks that leave her bed ridden for a week or more depending on the severity," Sirius was too shocked and worried to really take notice of the bitter tone she spoke with, "With potions and training, she can fight as well as anyone her age. She is also slated to begin the advanced courses at her magical school,"

"Why the hell are you allowing her to fight?!" Sirius demanded while feeling thankful for his foresight to bring Viper to one of the homes he had in France, "She-"

"I will not take one of the things she enjoys the most away from her!" Viper took a deep breath after that explanation while reigning in her volatile emotions, "Nova needs to learn how to protect herself and enjoys learning how to fight. We have taken precautions to ensure that Nova won't suffer from an attack while attempting to learn. Even with her weak body, Nova is a good fighter," Viper took another deep breath, "I should charge you for making me shout,"

Sirius frowned softly, "Nova really enjoys it?"

"Yes," Viper looked at him carefully, "Nova loves to fight and with her training, I believe that her attacks will be eased even if only slightly due to how healthy she will be,"

Sirius knew that he had no right to argue with Viper. He hadn't been in Nova's-that was a good name for her- life since that damned Halloween night. But, Sirius still didn't like the idea of Nova fighting if her body was weak like Viper said, "I don't like it."

"She is a strong Sky," Viper was being blunt, "People will come after her for that reason alone even after she gains all her guardians. She will grow stronger as she ages as well," Viper then said something that made Sirius both relieved and worried, "At the very least, she will have a strong soulmate to protect her when she's older,"

"Soulmate?" Sirius frowned at her, "How do you know her soulmate is even alive or that she'll find them?"

"Nova's a seer and she's _seen_ it," Viper recalled the rant that Nova had given upon finding out that she didn't _know_ who it was, "She only knows that it is a guy and that she'll meet them. It irritates her a lot and she tends to rant about it when she's in a bad mood,"

Viper was pleased to see Sirius twitch and began to feed him information.

 **Before you go, I want to say that you guys are best and that some of you were right. Right now, I want to lay some stuff down:**

 **1\. No Nova x Tsuna: Nova can see his future which means he can't be her soulmate.**

 **2\. No Nova X Hibari: Her soulmate isn't a Namimori Native. I might just make a paring of this one day though.**

 **3\. No Nova X Arcobaleno: Not this time, I will be writing about such parings another time.**

 **Nova will not be paired with the Tenth Generation.**

 **That was all and remember, Updates will be slow after tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 **Reminder: Updates will be a bit slower starting tomorrow.**

* * *

Nova ran a brush through her hair while taking note of how long it was getting. She would have to get it cut soon, but for now, Nova would ignore it. A small smile appeared on her face as Nova felt the approaching Arcobaleno. Rather than look at the window as it was carefully opened, Nova continued to brush her hair. A soft gasp sounded as a low growl echoed from beside her window. Nova spoke softly, "I would suggest that you do not attempt to harm anyone in this house. Cyala dislikes anyone who tries to sneak up around me and cause trouble."

"It wasn't my intention," The Arcobaleno sounded a bit stressed underneath his calm tone, "Please have your..."

"Familiar," Nova finally put down her brush and turned, "Cyala, come,"

The gold and crimson serpentine dragon growled one last time at the 'toddler' in her coils before releasing him. With a burst of sky flames, the dragon turned into a soft caramel and russet colored ferret that darted over to Nova. Nova carefully reached down and smiled as Cyala ran up her arm to settle around her shoulders like a scarf. Running a finger along the soft fur, Nova eyed the Chinese toddler with a bit of amusement as he stared at the now softly purring ferret. He cleared his throat lightly before saying, "I've never seen anything like her before."

"She is much like a Nekomata," Nova leaned back in her chair, "She is quite protective of me, so I apologize for the rather rude attack though sneaking into a twelve year old girls room could be considered rude as well,"

The man, Fon, gained a hint of color on his cheeks, "My apologies. I merely wished to see what my nephew was speaking about."

"I see," Nova heard Skull coming towards her room at a fast pace, "You are Fon, correct?" The storm Arcobaleno nodded with slightly wide eyes, "My mentor and my big brother speak of you a lot. I've been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time,"

"Your mentor?" Fon asked with a raised eyebrow just as Skull burst into the room.

"Who dares enter the great Skull-sama-" Skull froze with comically wide eyes at the sight of Fon.

Nova giggled softly at the shock radiating off of the two, "Big brother," Skull snapped out of it and looked at her, "I believe Fon has a lot of questions. Would you please answer them for him? I need to get to bed as I have a test tomorrow that will take a lot of energy."

"Right," Skull grabbed the still shocked Storm and began to leave, "Night, Nova,"

"Night, Big brother," Nova watched them leave and waved a hand to fix her door.

It was stupidly easy to master certain wandless spells when you had a clumsy Arcobaleno, a somewhat clumsy future Mafia boss, and a feral Cloud-child that was due to become said future mafia Boss' first guardian. It was also funny how easily her actions had changed the outcome of who Tsuna would have as his first guardian and right hand. Nova smiled lightly as her thoughts turned to tomorrow. She would have to order food tomorrow since her mentor would be coming around with Sirius and his werewolf companion. It would be an interesting meeting, but right now, she needed to go to bed. Tomorrow's test would be very trying and she cursed her weak body for it. If tomorrow went the way she _saw_ the most, she would likely have an attack which was not a fun thought.

* * *

Nova tried to ignore the pain running through her body as she returned home with a worried Skull keeping a hand on her. Fon walked beside them with a frown on his face. He had come with Skull to observe Nova in an attempt to better gauge the Sky that somehow managed to bond with not only Skull, but Viper as well. The test had been interesting as it mixed both martial arts and magic leading Fon to wish he still had access to his magic. What had shocked the Storm Arcobaleno was that Nova seemed to become far more exhausted than the others taking the test and had almost collapsed after her last match. Skull broke the uneasy silence that had fallen over them during their return trip, "Do you need anything?"

"Just one of the green potions and some rest," Nova replied as Fon opened the door for them and Skull guided her inside, "I should be fine in an hour or so,"

Skull nodded while helping her into the living room before scampering off to find the potion Nova needed. Nova slumped against the obscenely comfortable couch as Fon jumped up beside her. He eyed her with concern, "What exactly happened?"

"My body is on the weak side to both my ability to _see_ what others cannot and my powerful instincts," Nova explained with a tired sigh, "The two feed of both my magic and my flames which weakens my body considerably. With potions and careful training, I am able to fight as well as anyone my age," Nova smiled tiredly, "Today just happened to be one of my off days,"

Skull entered the room with a steaming mug of her favorite hot chocolate and a vial of dark green, "Here."

Nova downed the dark green potion and shuddered at the taste before handing the empty vial back to her Cloud. Taking the hot chocolate, Nova took a careful sip and eyed Fon as he frowned. Fon spoke after a few moments, "If that is true, perhaps you shouldn't fight."

"I will not always have my guardians at my side," Nova informed the Storm, "With my powers, I will have people coming after me to abuse them. In order to protect myself, I must learn how to fight in order to defend myself either long enough for my guardians to assist me or so I can get myself out of the situation," Nova smiled brightly at Fon, "I enjoy learning how to fight as it is calming and fighting is enjoyable as well,"

Fon contemplated her reasoning and conceeded as she was right. Skull returned to the room and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"We're ordering out tonight," Nova told him, "Auntie is coming along with a dog and his pet wolf. I would like to ensure we have food everyone and I am too tired to cook,"

Skull nodded while easily translating Nova's somewhat cryptic words. Fon on the other hand was confused as to what she meant, but stayed silent as Skull asked, "Any suggestions?"

"I wouldn't mind some sushi though I think some other things would be good as well," Nova replied earning a nod from the Cloud.

Skull disappeared once more and Fon found himself asking, "Why?"

Nova smiled warmly at the confused Storm, "Big brother has many qualities that were pushed away for more useful things. Only the mist noticed the seemingly cowardly clouds true nature, it shielded that nature until such a time as they were needed. When everything was said and done, the rainbow fractured as it usually does and the Cloud drifted off for nothing tethered it anymore."

Fon frowned at her as his mind worked to decode what she was saying. He was very surprised when Nova reached out to pull him to her side after finishing the cup of hot chocolate. She closed her eyes as Fon asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired and you're warm," Nova answered as she shifted to lay down and held the toddler sized Storm against her, "Please stay with me for a time,"

For some reason, Fon couldn't bring himself to argue. Perhaps it was due to just how tired and in pain she seemed to be, Fon supposed that might be the reason. Or perhaps, it was due to the budding bond that he could already feel starting to link them. He would admit to being wary about having a new Sky which was part of the reason he avoided bonding with any of the Sky within the Triads. Luce had broken his trust in Skies with her actions, but Fon instinctively knew that Nova would never do as Luce did. Viper and Skull wouldn't have allowed themselves to be bonded with her if she was like Luce. He would also admit that he enjoyed the fire he'd seen in her eyes when she spoke of why learning to fight was important to her. If she asked, Fon would be happy to teach her so long as he was told everything.

He felt the heat radiating off of Nova and the gentle warmth of her Sky flames curling around him like a blanket. Fon was surprised that her flames felt like a mixture of warm fur and feathers though he supposed it had to do with what her animagus form would be. You could tell a lot about a Flame using mage by the way their flames felt. Fon found himself breathing in Nova's scent and began to feel sleep take hold of him. Nova smelt of warm nights beside a fireplace in the middle of winter and mixed with that, Fon detected the scent of cherry blossoms and ash which was somewhat startling. Somehow, Fon found himself falling into a deep sleep that he hadn't had the pleasure of doing since Luce died.

Skull entered the room after placing some orders for their dinner and a time to deliver it before pausing at the sight before him. A smile tugged at his lips upon seeing Fon sleeping peacefully against Nova. Nova cracked open a single emerald green eye and held out a hand. Skull immediatly took the offer to nap with his Sky. Damn did it feel good to say he had a Sky again. Curling up against Nova, Skull sighed happily as he began dropping off.

Nova felt Cyala enter the room with Fon's animal companion, Lichi, on her back. The currently dragon shaped transformer wandered over. With a soft yawn, Nova opened their bond up and sent part of what she had seen to the dragon. Cyala let out a rumbling purr as Lichi jumped off of her and curled up next to Fon on top of Nova. Smiling slightly, Nova closed her eyes and let herself be taken by sleep knowing that Cyala would wake her up when it was time for her mentor to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

* * *

A scaly nose nudged Nova's cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. A yawn left her as she took in the three Flames walking up to the door. With careful prodding, Nova woke up both Arcobaleno sleeping with her. Skull stirred slowly while Fon snapped awake and peered at her with a question in his dark eyes. Yawning again, Nova informed him, "Auntie is here."

Fon nodded and jumped off of Nova with his monkey partner. Skull gave a loud yawn as he stretched, "I slept so gooooood!"

"Get the door for Auntie," Nova told the Cloud earning a nod.

Skull hopped down and moved towards the door as Cyala jumped onto the couch before turning into her ferret form. With a small smile, Nova started sitting up and took stock of herself. She was still tired, but the pain was less than before. Fon looked at her with concern, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes though I won't fully recover until the day after tomorrow," She picked up Cyala and settled the ferret around her neck, "Though, I hope that nothing happens tonight that will force me into an attack,"

"That can happen?" Fon asked with a frown on his face.

Nova offered him a tired smile, "If I become too stressed out, my energies will react. While normally this wouldn't be a problem..."

"It will be tonight due to how weak you currently are," Fon finished while moving back onto the couch, "Is there anything that we can do to stop it?"

Nova shook her head, "Once I have an attack, it will run its course no matter what. Nothing we've tired so far eases it," Nova reached out to pull Fon into her lap and hugged the toddler, "Don't worry about me, I'm used to it and Auntie knows what to do. If I have an attack, you need to listen to her."

Fon inclined his head as the door opened.

* * *

Viper was expecting a lot of things, but she sure as hell wasn't expecting her student to bond with another guardian nor Fon being present. Staring at Nova, Viper spoke, "Mou, explain."

Fon spoke from his place in Nova's arms, "I heard about Nova from my nephew and wished to see just who interested him. I only arrived yesterday."

Viper leveled a glare at Nova while ignoring the staring duo with her, "I really should charge you."

"You didn't ask," Nova replied and Viper's eyes narrowed.

It didn't take a genius to see that Nova was in pain nor that she had overexerted herself. Seeing as she knew that Nova had a test today, Viper would be speaking with her teachers to find out what exactly happened. Skull spoke up, "So Viper, who are the two with you?"

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Nova answered with a slight smile as she observed the two wizards, "They were friends of my parents though more my father than my mother. Sirius is my Godfather,"

Remus looked at the child with wide eyes while Sirius breathed out a harsh breath, "Nova."

"Padfoot," Nova replied while stroking Cyala's fur.

Viper noted that the currently ferret formed shifter had grown large which was normal for flame bound familiars. Viper grabbed Skull with a bit of mist and shot a look to Fon. The Storm quickly got out of Nova's grip as Viper said, "Mou, we will be speaking in the kitchen. When you're finished conversing, I expect that you join us."

"Of course," Nova nodded to Viper without taking her eyes off the two men.

Viper noticed that Nova's arms were twitching slightly while her eyes seemed a bit dim leading. With a small frown, Viper left her student with the two men with the intent to interrogate the other two Arcobaleno. Nova was far too close to having an attack for the Mist's comfort.

* * *

"Y-you've grown," Sirius finally managed to croak out.

Nova's lips twitched, "That does happen to children that one hasn't seen in years, you've grown older."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh that Nova remembered both from those dim memories she had of the time before her parents were killed and from what she _saw_. Sirius shook his head, "I suppose that wasn't the smartest thing to say, huh Pup?"

"It was well meant," Nova shrugged lightly while ignoring the burst of pain that the action caused.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, "Can I just say how sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize," Nova cut him off with a low sigh, "Your actions that involved Auntie taking me in kept me from a miserable life. For that alone, I see no reason for you to apologize. You had no idea of knowing that the rat would prove to be that cunning nor that no one would question your supposed guilt. Please do not speak of things that have no reason being said,"

"You're very abrupt," Sirius commented in return.

Nova shook her head lightly, "I am currently exhausted."

When Remus spoke, they were reminded of the weres presence, "You do not smell like the cub I know."

"I have aged and my abilities caused my scent to change," Nova had a sinking feeling in her gut.

"But it shouldn't have caused your scent to change to such a degree," The man pressed as his yellow tinted eyes glared at her.

Nova found her temper rising and cursed herself. She did not need this right now, "Perhaps my scent changed for other reasons, what of it?"

"Why would you do that?" The were pressed causing Nova's eyes to narrow, "What reason could you ha-"

"Do you not realize that the idiotic asshole that you're happily blind to would have used you to track me down?" Nova winced at the harsh tone she used and was rewarded with a loud growl that caused her guardians in the next room to stiffen before they started making their way back.

"I wou-" The were began.

Nova cut him off with a low laugh while feeling the pain radiating through her body to worsen as her energies started to rise up, "Your nose was so far up his ass that you would have believed anything he said."

"No I wouldn-" The were's eyes were a blazing lupine gold and Nova was in too much pain at the moment to care about just how close his inner wolf was to the surface.

"You can only see what he has done for you in the past," Nova cut him off once more while her energy moved towards the surface, "As a result, you would have tracked me down on the belief that I had been kidnapped. You wouldn't have even listened to Auntie if she told you just where my 'relatives' kept me," Nova felt Cyala move from her neck and transform into her dragon form, "I changed my scent to prevent being stuck in a fucking boot cupboard waiting to be saved. I changed my scent to prevent you from dragging me to a life of abuse,"

"What is going on?" Her mentor demanded with a growl.

"That brat is-" The were began.

"Remus! Nova isn't a brat!" Sirius admonished the were.

Nova's view of the world began to tilt and spin as the edges began to grey out. Nova tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't as a heavy pressure seemed to settle on her chest. Struggling to breath properly, Nova was dimly aware of her ears beginning to fill with static while her energies exploded outward.

* * *

Sirius found himself being forced onto he knees from the sheer weight of the energies inside of Nova's body. It felt like he'd earned the ire of a great beast that was ready to rip him to shreds if he didn't do what it wanted. A shudder ran through his body as he forced himself to look around. Remus was on the ground and grasping at his chest. The two male 'toddler's' managed to stay standing though it was clear that they were barely able to do that. Viper's hood was thrown back and revealed chin length indigo hair that fluttered softly. Viper was scowling as her eyes focused on Nova and she forced her body forward. Somehow, Viper wasn't being bothered by the effects of Nova's energies. Sirius found himself in awe of his cousin.

* * *

Viper reached Nova and carefully began coaxing the girl's energies back into place. Cyala hissed at her, but ignored the powerful Mist as the shifter focused on the werewolf currently suffering the effects of Nova's powers. The instinctive reaction to threats had often intrigued Viper to the point that she pondered it whenever free time was available. She was aware of just how disastrous the effects were on Nova's body and it made Viper want to kill the werewolf for setting Nova off. Inwardly growling to herself, Viper managed to get Nova's power to settle back down before barking at Skull, "Grab the kits, we need to hurry."

The attack hadn't been long which was a good thing in Viper's mind. Hopefully, Nova wouldn't be bed ridden for more than a weak. Conjuring a bowl of water and a few clean cloths, Viper began to tend to Nova. Nova's chest shuddered as the Sky twitched and trembled. Nova's emerald green eyes were hazy with pain as blood leaked from both her nose and mouth. Viper ignored Fon as she began wiping away the blood on Nova's lips only to become a bit startled when the Storm grabbed one of the cloths and began to dab at their Sky's nose. Fon spoke softly, "Does that always happen?"

"No," Viper shook her head, "It only happens when she's angry and has an attack,"

"How long do you think she'll be bed ridden?" Fon asked with a frown as he concentrated on cleaning up Nova's bloody nose.

"Hopefully a week as the attack wasn't very long," Viper forced herself to calm when she noticed her hands shaking.

Fon nodded silently as Skull rushed into the room carrying the potions kit and the med kit they kept in the house. Viper barked out orders to the Cloud and with the help of her fellow Arcobaleno, she managed to get Nova taken care of. Viper would have to have Sirius carry Nova up to her room at a later point, but for now, she was just glad that Nova's symptoms began to ease. Turning towards the still prone wizards, Viper barked out, "What happened?"

* * *

Fon sat on Nova's windowsill while watching the other two Arcobaleno. Skull was changing the towel they had on Nova's head with a cool one. Viper was speaking into her cell phone while keeping an eye on Nova. When Viper finished her call, Fon spoke softly in the silent room, "It's surreal that we have a Sky once more and another Seer at that."

"Yeah," Skull smiled softly while moving some hair from Nova's face, "I wonder if she'll bond with the others,"

"More than likely," Viper walked over to Nova's bed, "I will be staying until Nova's out of bed though it is likely that my current partner will be coming around,"

Fon glanced outside and noted that Kyoya was staring at him from beneath one of the trees. Fon sighed deeply, "I will need to contact my employers and speak with them. While it is unlikely, I may have to leave a some point."

"Nova's cool with that," Skull said earning a glance from the Storm, "She doesn't mind us leaving so long as we make it home in one piece,"

Home. The thought was bizarre and foreign to the Chinese Storm. Ever since he'd awakened his Flames and became a part of the underworld, Fon hadn't had a chance to find a home for himself. Even with Luce, Fon had never found a home for himself beside her. And yet, Fon looked at the sleeping Sky that was currently panting on the bed with flushed cheeks, perhaps he'd been waiting for her to come along. The thought of having a home with this little Sky was a heavily tempting prospect that Fon found himself liking. He would ensure that Nova didn't end up like Luce nor would he allow her to die so easily. Even if it was years away, Fon would prevent that from happening until the day he died.

* * *

Neither Viper nor Skull commented as Fon disappeared from the window, they merely sat with Nova. Skull finally spoke after a few moments, "Viper?"

"Mou?" Viper glanced at him.

"Do you think Verde or Reborn could help Nova?" Skull looked down at the feverish Sky with a frown, "I know that Colonello would probably help due to his Rain Flames, but..."

Viper sighed through her nose, "I do not want the others near Nova just yet. Verde would love to make her into an experiment. Reborn would only worsen her attacks. Colonello is far too busy with Mafia Land right not that I cannot risk it."

"Things are going to get interesting once Nova get's older, won't it?" Skull mused softly, "She wants to meet the others,"

Viper nearly rolled her eyes, "With Nova, we can be sure that she'll meet the others. If she wants it, she'll get it," Viper's lips twitched, "Greedy brat that she is."

Skull let out a soft laugh while the two settled in for the night.

 **Okay! I hope you liked this. Oh and guess what?**

 **I got my first hater! Yup! It's funny that the person didn't realize this is for fun and it's cracky.**

 **Regardless,**

 **I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath after he finished cursing Remus and glared at the werewolf, "I can't believe you did that! I warned you about what would happen, but you had to go instigating a fight. Do you really want to lose the only living connection we have to Lily and James?"

"No!" Remus shook his head wildly as the donkey ears he was currently sporting dropped, "I just-"

Sirius silenced him with a scowl, "You need to learn that Nova is more important than anything right now. I have no doubt that had Dumbledore learned of where she was and who she was with you would have done whatever he asked. I understand that the years have been hard on you, but I thought that pack was important to you," Remus attempted to break the silencing spell on himself only to find it was too strong, "You probably would have told him about this had Viper not put you under both a Mist-Contract, but also a magically binding one as well. Listen and listen well Remus Lupin, I will not allow anyone to harm my Goddaughter. If you try to hand her over to Dumbledore and lead anyone in the English wizarding world to us, I will kill you," Remus was staring at Sirius' serious crimson tinted eyes as crimson tinted flames curled around his hands, "We maybe friends and may have been pack once, but Nova is more important. She is a cub of this pack and I will allow nothing to harm her if I have a fucking chance. Is that understood?" Upon earning a nod, Sirius turned away from the pale and trembling werewolf, "I'm going to check on Nova. Until you earn her forgiveness and trust, you will not go near her unless it's unavoidable. Goodnight."

Sirius strode out of the room and slammed the door shut as his spell on Remus broke. Remus fell to the ground with a look of horror on his face. What had he done? A low chuckle sounded from the window and Remus' head snapped towards it. A pair of glowing amethyst eyes stared at him from a young face. Remus had a sinking feeling in his gut that he was going to die. The 'toddler' jumped down from the window and prowled towards him, "You really messed up, Wolf. Causing our Sky pain, causing my little sister pain," Skull, if Remus remember correctly, glared at him, "The only reason none of us are going to kill you is due to Nova disliking it," A shiver ran down his spine at the predatory look on the Cloud's face, "But that doesn't mean we can't beat you into an inch of your life. I get to go first while Viper keeps an eye on everything."

* * *

When Fon returned, he was surprised to find Viper sitting alone in Nova's room though he could tell that one of the men, Sirius, was heading up stairs. Fon blinked at the sight of Viper mopping up Nova's forehead before he forced himself to put his confusion away and ask, "Where is Skull?"

"Showing the wolf that we will not tolerate him endangering our Sky," Viper's lips were settled in a smirk that promised someone's death.

"Skull's killing him?" Fon asked with slightly wide eyes, "I thought that he disliked it,"

Viper snorted softly, "Mou, he is merely giving the wolf a physical lesson. Nova dislikes us killing without due cause and has stated that the wolf is important though she wouldn't say why."

Fon felt his lips twitching into a smile as he settled on the windowsill, "Does she ever?"

Viper merely glanced at him, "Being cryptic is how Nova operates when it concerns the future. Then again, it is the same with all Seers."

Fon let out a soft laugh as the door slowly opened and Sirius poked his head inside. Sirius looked at the bed and frowned, "How is she?"

"Mou, she is sleeping though I am using my Mist flames to ensure it is a restful one," Viper returned the cloth to Nova's forehead, "The wolf?"

"Will be staying away from Nova until he gains her trust," Sirius answered while fully entering the room, "Where is Skull?"

Fon answered this time, "Educating the wolf on why all are weary to cause harm to a Sky."

Sirius blinked before shuddering slightly. Sirius had been told about Skull and from what he could tell, the Cloud Arcobaleno was an inverted Flame type. If he remembered correctly, the inverted Flames were some of the worst when it came to protecting their Skies. Remus and anyone else that tried to harm Nova was boned. While Sirius did care about Remus, he would admit that the werewolf needed this lesson. Remus needed to learn that Dumbledore wasn't the most important person and didn't deserve as much respect as Remus gave him. Sure, the old man had let Remus into school and ensure that his condition was handled safely, he hadn't done more than that. With a low sigh, Sirius leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair, "This might be what he needs."

"We will ensure he doesn't die and if need be, I will use my Flames to ensure he doesn't endanger Nova," Viper told Sirius and the dog Animagus had a feeling that Remus needed to take the lesson as it was.

Sirius just hoped that Remus didn't end up dying or worse.

* * *

Tsuna entered Nova's house with Hibari trailing behind him, "Skull?"

"Hey Tsuna," The Cloud smiled at the currently civilian Sky, "What can we do for you today?"

"Nova didn't show up for practice," Tsuna answered while rubbing his arm, "Is she alright?"

Skull sighed and Tsuna realized that the 'Toddler' looked exhausted, "Nova had an attack last night. She's currently very weak and it isn't likely she'll be out of bed until next week."

Tsuna felt a rush of panic, "What happened?"

"It was a very stressful day for her and one of her parent's old friends managed to set of the attack," Skull scowled and Tsuna found himself feeling a rush of anger towards the person that hurt Nova, "At the moment, he's unconscious. We've been teaching him why getting Nova hurt is bad,"

Tsuna felt a burst of vindictive glee, but couldn't find it in himself to be alarmed by it. Nova had become his sister figure over the time they'd known one another. Anyone that hurt her or caused her to get hurt deserved what they got. Tsuna nodded lightly before asking, "Can we go see her?"

"Sure!" Skull nodded with a bright smile, "I bet she's getting bored!"

Skull led the way up to Nova's room and opened the door. Tsuna stepped inside with Hibari and found Nova propped up by some pillows. The odd ferret of hers was curled up around her neck while a Chinese toddler sat across from Nova on the bed with a monkey on his head. Tsuna focused on Nova and grimaced upon seeing how pale she was. She looked exhausted and it frustrated Tsuna that he hadn't been there to stop the attack. It wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time that he'd felt this way. Nova turned her head and beamed, "Tsuna! Kyoya! I didn't think you two would be coming by."

"You didn't come to practice and I was worried," Tsuna wouldn't dare saying that Hibari was worried too since the feral boy would probably make tomorrow's practice worse.

Hibari glared at the Chinese toddler, "What are you doing with her, Carnivore?"

"Fon wanted to meet me and has decided to stick around for awhile," Nova glanced towards Tsuna, "He's like Auntie and Big brother,"

Tsuna nodded while giving the toddler sized Chinese man a raised eyebrow. He knew that the man, Fon, would never try to harm Nova which immediatly put him in Tsuna's good books. For some reason, Tsuna had a feeling that he would be meeting more people like Viper, Skull, and Fon at some point. Pushing back his curiosity, Tsuna moved towards Nova's bed and began to tell her about his day so far. Nova reached out with a smile and settled her hand on his head with a soft smile that made Tsuna's heart warm up.

* * *

"Voi! You're really taking the prince-brat with you?" Squalo Superbi, Rain officer of the Varia and Rain guardian of Xanxus Vongola, frowned at the Mist officer currently standing on his desk.

"Mou, I should charge you for questioning this," Viper scowled at the Rain beneath her hood, "Isn't it better to have him with me? He wouldn't be causing so much damage nor would he be killing so many of our recruits,"

Squalo leaned back against his chair, "Shity Boss wouldn't like it."

"He isn't here," Viper knew that Xanxus would be unfrozen at some point though she hoped it wouldn't be soon.

If there was anyone that could tell she'd bonded with a new Sky, it would be Xanxus. The partial bond that she'd created between them had shattered upon his imprisonment. Internally sighing as Squalo finally nodded, Viper found herself feeling relieved, "I will send him to Japan."

"Send him to Tokyo and I will pick him up," Viper's image began to fade.

"VOI! Ensure the shitty brat trains and you both complete any missions we may have there," Squalo told the disappearing Mist.

Viper didn't reply as she found herself back in the Namimori house. Viper knew that having Bel around would make things interesting, but hoped that Nova would be able to help the Storm. He had suffered the most when Xanxus was frozen, so time away from the Varia and Italy would probably help him. Viper knew that Nova's little friend, Tsuna, would greatly benefit from the Storm being around. If only because Nova would happily have the blonde help train the civilian Sky, Viper had a feeling that Nova would take to the blonde just as she had to Tsuna and Skull. A slight smirk appeared on her face. Oh, this was going to prove interesting indeed.

* * *

Belphegor looked at the Sky sitting on the bed curiously. Mammon had told him that attacking the Sky would be a bad idea. The fact that she had two other Arcobaleno sitting somewhere in the room with the Cloud leaning back against the emerald eyed Sky and the Storm sitting on the windowsill. The Sky smiled at him and Belphegor felt something inside of him ease. The pain of Boss being froze was still there, but it was numbed which causing the ten year old Storm to breath in sharply. The Sky, Nova, gestured to the table, "Please take a seat and drink something, Belphegor. I would like to hear about you."

While he was a prince, Nova would be a princess on the verge of becoming a queen. Nodding his head, Belphegor spoke, "Shishishi, the prince will accept your offer, little to-be queen."

Nova's lips twitched as the sleepy Cloud leaning against her snorted loudly and the Storm coughed. Nova's emerald green eyes were practically glowing as Belphegor took the offered seat and began to speak. As Belphegor finished his tea, Nova asked, "Could you do me a favor, Bel?"

"What is it that you desire, Little to-be queen?" Belphegor asked her curiously.

"My little brother figure has a great and terrible future ahead of him," Nova informed him in a slightly serious tone, "To ensure he survives what is to come and grow into the person he's meant to become, I need people to train him. While it is true that you'll have missions and the like, it would be a great boon if you would train my lion cub of a little brother,"

Belphegor thought about it carefully before giving his agreement earning a wide grin. Something about it caused Belphegor's cheeks to warm and he quickly excused himself.

* * *

Fon looked at Nova as she ate one of the cookies that Skull had brought up, "I do believe that you've managed to charm that Storm."

"He's adorable," Nova told the Arcobaleno with a light smile, "Though he may do things I do not like, Tsuna will need his help,"

Fon found himself frowning, "Why not ask us?"

Nova gained a distant look in her eyes as she ran a hand through Skull's purple hair, "A time will come when training the lion cub's pride is need. The cub must bond with his feral leopard in order for things to go down the path they need to. Until the lion cub's pride is beginning to form in earnest, the rainbow must not interfere."

Nova let out a yawn before finishing her cookie. She carefully slipped beneath the cover's and hugged Skull to her chest before falling asleep. Fon shook his head with a slight smile. Cryptic as his new Sky is, Fon would never change it. She took better care of those she loved than Luce did.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I couldn't resist adding in Bel! He's just so adorable. Oh dear, I seem to be putting Tsuna in a lot of pain, but it's for a good cause! I swear that I'm doing it for a good cause!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 **Just a bit short, but I had to get this out before my power went out. I'll have a longer one up tomorrow. Oh! I wanted to mention that the magical world will be after I finish things with the Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

As the years passed by, Tsuna found himself growing used to Nova's chaos and was able to figure out when some form of chaos was about to be unleashed. When he spotted the flyer on the table, Tsuna found warning bells ringing in his head. Growing suspicious, Tsuna cleared his throat, "Mama?"

"Oh, Tsu-Kun!" Nana turned towards him with a grin and clapped her hands together, "I found this flyer and decided to get you a tutor,"

Tsuna glanced at the flyer and internally snorted. This wasn't one of Nova's schemes, she wouldn't make a flyer as ugly looking as this. Tsuna frowned at his mother, "Mama, I really don't need one. I'm doing really well in school and Kyoya-"

"But, Tsu-Kun," Nana pointed towards the flyer, "It says that they'll turn you into the leader of the next generation,"

Tsuna had the damnedest feeling that his old man was involved and immediatly felt anger burning through him. He would definitely be spending time sparing with both Nova and Kyoya today. While Tsuna didn't like to fight, he found it therapeutic when it came to dealing with his father issues. Upon seeing the toddler in a suit and fedora, Tsuna decided that he'd be going over to see Nova as soon as possible.

* * *

Reborn found himself slightly irritated as his newest student just ignored him. The brat didn't even ask questions and left the house rather quickly. Trailing him to school, Reborn noticed that the boy already had a Cloud guardian and seemed to be on good terms with him. Internally growling, Reborn made a mental note to speak with Nono about this. The intelligence he had on the kid was proving to be wrong and that rubbed the hitman the wrong way.

* * *

Tsuna grabbed the 'toddler' as soon as school was over and headed towards Nova's house. Kyoya joined him a little while later, "The carnivore has been alerted to the situation."

"Good," Tsuna didn't even look at the 'toddler' in his arms, "The others?"

"Gone save for the dog and the wolf," Kyoya answered with a frown.

Tsuna barely withheld the small growl that wanted to be released. Tsuna still hated the werewolf for what had happened all those years ago. It was one of the few times he held a grudge with anyone save for his 'father'.

* * *

Nova leaned back against her chair as she eyed the hitman on the table, "Welcome to my home, Reborn or should I say Renato Sinclair?"

The hitman stiffed before drawing a gun and pointing it at her with a growl of, "How the hell do you know that name?"

"Auntie ensure that I'm well versed in gathering information," She answered with a lazy smile before taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "Of course, you do need to remember that erasing yourself from magical records is almost impossible even with goblin assistance," Nova set down her cup, "I have no intention of revealing anything that I've learned. I merely wished to get to know all the people my Auntie has had a good relationship with,"

Reborn stared at the Sky-he was going to kill Iemitsu for such shitty information- carefully before lowering his gun when he figured she was telling the truth. He put it away with a slight frown, "What is an active Sky doing here?"

The Sky, Nova, smiled serenely, "Merely ensuring that Tsuna becomes the best possible man he can."

"So you're going to stop me from turning him into a mafia boss?" Reborn asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Nova let out a soft laugh and grinned at him, "Oh not at all, I look forward to how he does. I merely wish to ensure he survives and changes the underworld for the better."

Reborn found himself relaxing though he still kept his guard up, "I see," Reborn remembered her earlier statement, "Who is your 'Auntie'?"

"That would be telling, Mr. Hitman," Nova replied with a slight smirk.

Why did Reborn's instincts scream at him that this Sky was going to be worse than Luce was when it came to being cryptic? Reborn had the damnedest feeling that he wouldn't be getting any information out of her unless she was willing to give it. Frowning at her, Reborn asked, "Are you a Seer?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Nova replied while reaching out to grab her mug of hot chocolate, "I look forward to seeing your version of chaos and wish you the best when it comes to turning the cub into the pride leader he's meant to be,"

Reborn could feel the headaches she'd end up causing. Somehow, Reborn wondered if that's what his fellow Arcobaleno felt whenever he was causing chaos or even near them. If so, he could feel some kernel of sympathy for them. Not much of course, he was Reborn after all, but still some sympathy. He wasn't about to stop as it was one of the few things that he could truly enjoy while stuck in this form. Reborn stiffened as a Sunny Storm user strode into the room with a call of, "Pup! How was your-Another one?"

"He's my kitten's new torturer," Nova answered with a grin as Tsuna let out a shout of protest from outside, "Siri, this is Reborn. Ren, this is Sirius Black. Sirius is my magically bound Godfather,"

No Reborn's eye brow didn't twitch at the shortened version of his original name. The man, Sirius, stared at Reborn for a few moments before asking, "Which one is he?"

"Yellow," Nova gestured to the pacifier on Reborn neck.

"Ah," Sirius chuckled softly, "I want to feel some form of pity for the kid if the rumors about this one are true,"

"They are," Nova smiled lightly at her godfather, "He really does need this for the future,"

"Which means it was destined to happen anyway," Sirius stated with a slight shake of his head, "I'm going to go see if I can spice up those two's spar. When will-"

Nova cut him off, "Big brother will be back soon. Do not ruin my fun before it can begin, Siri. I will have to get back at you for it," Sirius paled and shuddered while giving a mumbled statement that Reborn could catch before running out of the open glass door, "Now," Nova turned to him, "Where were we, Ren?"

Reborn glared at her before asking, "Just how trained do you have all of them?"

Nova merely smiled serenely and Reborn felt a headache begin to form. He was definitely going to kill Iemitsu for this.

 **Love you guys and thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! Just a simple question before you go:**

 **Would you like me to do a One-Shot style story with fem!Harry and our favorite Flame using guys?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

* * *

Reborn found himself sitting beside Nova on the top of Tsuna's school his second day in Namimori. The eighteen year old witch had suddenly appeared and grabbed him before taking them to the roof in a swirling mass of color. For some reason, Reborn felt that the transportation technique was familiar, but couldn't put his finger on how. Nova had settled him on the fence beside her as Tsuna's class came outside for gym. Looking down at the espresso in his hands, Reborn couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why?"

Nova smiled lightly while gesturing to the class, "I set something up that I doubt you want to be caught in."

Reborn suddenly remembered the look on Tsuna's face this morning and how the caramel haired boy had seemed to become resigned after reading a note that had appeared on his desk. Glancing at the Sky, Reborn couldn't stop himself from asking, "Is that why Tsuna looked so resigned this morning?"

Nova let out a soft laugh as the odd ferret around her neck seemed to pur, "Of course, Tsuna's used to my ways of making his life interesting in order to ensure he survives."

"Did he know about..." Reborn trailed off as Nova shook her head and gained a dark look on her face.

Reborn felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of it and the fact her Flames seemed to darken in response. A chill seemed to fill the air as Nova said, "No. The bastard that sired him kept Tsuna and Nana well away from any information about the mafia. He even did something drastic just to ensure that Tsuna wouldn't become informed as well as to ensure he wouldn't have to stay with his family here."

Reborn's eyes narrowed at that and began putting things together. With a harsh growl, Reborn demanded, "Did the bastard-"

"Seal Tsuna?" Nova cut in earning a tense nod, "Indeed. I managed to convince my guardian to get him unsealed a year afterward, but it still did damage,"

Reborn bared his teeth as forgotten instincts reared up. If there was one thing Reborn wouldn't stand, it was causing unnecessary harm towards children. The only reason a Flame user's flames would get sealed was if they did something so sick and twisted no one would argue with. You had to have the agreement of not only the Vindice, but every Mafia boss and Arcobaleno. No one sealed a Sky as the repercussion were far more horrible than with a regular Flame user. To put it simply, the only people that ever got sealed were adults. No child was sealed, but it seemed that Iemitsu hadn't gotten the message.

A calming hand was placed on his shoulder as Sky Flames caressed his Flames. Reborn noted that they had left their perch on the fence and the blackened ground around him. Nova looked at him with a frown on her face. Taking a deep breath, Reborn forced himself to calm down down, "Thank you."

"No problem," The Flames withdrew slowly and Nova let go of him once she'd figured he was truly calm, "Iemitsu will be getting his dues when the time comes, but until then, we're making things difficult for him,"

"How?" Reborn asked earning a devious smirk from eighteen year old Sky that reminded him heavily of a cat.

Nova returned to her place on the fence with Reborn following her, "It's good to have money to spare."

Reborn chuckled softly at the vague answer. When a shout rang out from the field below them, Reborn turned to look only to let out a startled laugh. Someone had managed to turn the grassy field into a children's paradise. Trampolines and hundreds of other squishy things decorated the field causing people to bump into them as they struggled to stay upright. Ball and balloon pits filled other areas. Some of the teens below them were covered in various substances with some seemingly tarred and feathered. Running all around the area were startled looking animals ranging from chickens, pigs, dogs, and cats to more wild animal though none seemed to be acting like usual.

* * *

When Tsuna came to her house after school with a pissed of Kyoya, Nova grinned brightly at the tired teens, "Have a good day?"

"I hate you so much," Tsuna grumbled as he slumped into his regular chair.

Kyoya growled at her, "Carnivore, I will bite you to death for that."

Nova smirked at him, "We can play later. I'd rather have you in top form as that is far more enjoyable."

Tsuna looked at Reborn as the Arcobaleno stared between Nova and Kyoya, "Surprised?"

"How are they..." Reborn trailed off.

"Nova challenges Kyoya and forces him to improve," Tsuna explained with a slight smile as the feral teen that was his Cloud left with a slight huff, "Nova helps me do the same,"

Nova disappeared into the kitchen as Reborn asked, "Has she taught you about your Flames?"

"A bit," Tsuna closed his eyes and laid his head on the table, "She's taught me about keeping them from being sensed by other Flame users and ensuring they're strong. She hasn't taught me much about using them as she felt control exercises were more important. Of course, she also mentioned that it would be best for my actual teacher to do the teaching,"

Reborn shook his head lightly. Of course, Nova wouldn't really do much in terms of training Tsuna. Given that she was also a teenager herself and saddled with her own powers to learn how to wield, he couldn't blame her. From his cursory check on her, Reborn could only wonder how she dealt with it. To have so much power in such a weak form, it could only make things difficult on her. Reborn did have to wonder who her Guardian's were. The dog animagus was one of them, but not a main guardian. As for the werewolf, Reborn couldn't sense a connection between the two. Reborn would need to do some in-depth research on the eighteen year old Sky.

* * *

Nova laid back against her pillows and smiled softly at the mirror in her hands, "Everything alright, Big Brother?"

Skull grinned at her with his octopus partner on his shoulders, "Yeah. It's actually kind of fun. No one's really too pushy or mean, but I wouldn't put it past them to try something."

"Just be careful and come home in one piece," Nova worried for her big brother, "I really miss you,"

Skull lost his grin and sighed softly, "I'll try, but you know how things are. Sometimes my injuries are unavoidable."

"I know," Nova ran a hand through her hair.

Skull smiled at her, "Don't worry too much about me, Kid. I'll be fine and we can see each other again soon."

Nova smiled at him in return, "I'm a worrier, Big brother. It's just how I am."

The Cloud shook his head, "Before I go, how is everything?"

"Reborn's appeared," Nova offered earning a loud laugh and impish grin from the Cloud.

"Do tell," Skull leaned towards the mirror with a puppyish expression on his face.

* * *

Nova put the unbreakable mirror into it's holding case before turning towards the window as she mused over what the next few months to a year would be like. Tsuna would grow stronger and stronger while gaining so many allies. She knew his pride would form and become strong enough to brave the Mafia world. She worried over certain points especially the parts that seemed to change every few moments. She knew those points had to do with Tsuna's would be Lightning Guardian, but not why. Letting out a deep sigh, Nova laid back and wondered about that. With her soulmate, the future was blurred in places and with her instincts, she knew they would most likely stay that way where he was involved. The little Lightning causing rapid changes in the future and making it seem like nothing was set irritated Nova. The future only changed in her visions when she actively did something to change it or caused a change. As a result, Nova would be keeping an eye on the Lightning brat until she figured it out.

When her window opened, Nova didn't even twitch as Reborn entered. Cyala glared at the Sun Arcobaleno, but stayed on the bed with Nova. Reborn seemed startled to see the dragon, but shook it off rather quickly. She spoke while running a hand over Cyala's warm scales, "Ask your questions and I will attempt to answer them."

"You're the supposedly dead 'Girl-Who-Lived'," Reborn stated earning a light nod, "How come the English magicals haven't realized that yet?"

"The Goblins there have ensure that if anyone comes hounding for my money, they'll discover that a 'forgotten' branch of the family exists," Nova was quoting her mentor on this, "As vaults always go to those with the strongest claims once a family dies, no one will really question where the money went besides the usual what family has it and why,"

"What if someone comes looking for you in order to get funding?" Reborn asked while taking a seat on the windowsill as Fon often did.

Nova briefly wondered how her Storm guardian was doing with his little apprentice before returning to the matter at hand, "Fail safes have been put into the place so that only the smartest or persistent enough, they will be allowed to meet with me to plead their case. In the past, Auntie was the one that met with them, but since I'm eighteen, it's my turn."

More along the lines, Nova had insisted on this clause. She would have to deal with the English magicals as that was unavoidable. The same could be said for her eventual confrontation with Tom Riddle as the madman won't stop coming after her due to the prophecy. It's funny that no one thought that it might mean another dark lord and another savior. Internally shaking her head, Nova looked at Reborn as he gave her an irritated look, "I can't find anything on your Guardians other than Black. I'm also curious as to why you haven't bonded with the Wolf."

"My Guardians do not wish to be known as that would paint a rather large target onto my back," Nova paused for a moment, "Well, larger than it already is. I also wish to see how long it takes you to figure it out," Reborn scowled at her, "As for your second question, I simply do not have any reason to bond with Lupin. As of yet, he is still a threat to my safety and life here. He's a stubborn Lightning that will see nothing wrong with what Dumbledore had done or will do. Until proof comes along to shatter this view of his, I will not bond with him. Even after that, I won't bond with him as I know exactly who my Lightnings will be and he is not one of them,"

Okay so Nova might be a little more stressed about the whole constantly changing future thing than she wanted to admit. She was also a bit too tired to think of being cryptic about this stuff. Shifting until her back hit the pillows, Nova waited for Reborn to take all that in. When finally spoke, Nova found herself sighing in relief, "That was all that I wish to know at the moment."

"I will see you tomorrow then, Ren," Nova told the Sun, "If you want, I can give you some espresso tomorrow,"

Reborn paused before replying, "I would enjoy that."

Without another word, the hitman left and Nova waved her hand to close the window. Sighing deeply, Nova looked at her familiar and Flame companion, "Things are going to be interesting from here on out, Cy."

Cyala hissed and nuzzled her with a scaly nose.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

* * *

Nova looked at the puppy that was to be Tsuna's Storm guardian. Due to her interference, Gokudera Hayato would never be Tsuna's right hand. She would admit that part of her regretted it, but the rest knew that Tsuna having a Cloud for a right hand would only do good for him. For any Sky with a Cloud as their right hand and first guardian were the strongest of Skies, they were the only ones that could possibly fully 'tame' a Cloud. Nova internally snorted as she reached out to pick up her hot chocolate while noting that it was the generic brand rather than her special mix which meant she'd have to buy more soon. Brushing those thoughts off, Nova looked at Tsuna and tilted her head lightly, "You wish for me to train the pup?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck while giving her a sheepish look, "I know that you're busy and you don't really want to actively train us apart from sparring, but I know that Gokudera would benefit from it. I mean, it would only be until your Storm returns."

Nova hummed softly while feeling a little thankful that Tsuna was keeping her little secret from Reborn. The hitman was settled on the table drinking the espresso she'd made him. She considered Tsuna's request while taking note of the future. While she wouldn't truly teach him, she could give him the basics and help turn those flames of his from just sitting there to useful. She could also knock some self preservation into the boys hard head. She could also get some revenge on the boy for using explosives on Tsuna. With a soft sigh, Nova told Tsuna and his newest guardian, "I will only teach the basics and whatever else I deem important. The pup has another teacher and I will not get in the way of his learning from them, understood?"

The puppy, Gokudera, stiffened and growled at her, "You shouldn't insult Juudaime-"

"Gokudera," Tsuna cut him off with a low sigh, "Nova is my elder sister in all but blood. I will not stand anyone insulting her,"

"Oh Juudaime, to preserve your adoptive sister's honor is so kind," Gokudera's eyes were bright as he stared adoringly at Tsuna.

Nova coughed softly to cover up the snickers that were leaving her. Tsuna gave her a look before returning his attention to Gokudera, "Nova also has a lot of things to do, so she can't really help more than she's offered. It would also be disastrous-"

"Tsuna," Nova cut the boy off before he could reveal that little tidbit, "I would prefer that information to be left unsaid for the moment,"

Tsuna looked back at her for a few moments before nodding, "Of course, Gokudera will you accept Nova's assistance and do whatever she says? I really need a strong Storm if I'm to be a mafia boss."

Gokudera surprised two thirds of the table by getting onto his knees before Nova's chair and bowing his head, "I would be honored to learn under Juudaime's sister."

"Good," Nova smiled at the happy looking boy, "First lesson," He leaned forward eagerly, "Call Tsuna by his name,"

"Eh, but-" Gokudera began only for Nova to hold up her hand.

"Tsuna needs friends when he's at the top not more subordinates," Nova informed the boy before taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "Not to mention, Tsuna will better trust his friends than his subordinates,"

The silver haired puppy blinked before nodding his head and standing, "R-right. Juudai-Tsuna," Gokudera turned to Tsuna, "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Tsuna merely smiled at the puppy, "It's no trouble. Why don't we head to my house and get to know one another?"

"Sure," The puppy agreed with a smile and nod of his head.

The two left and Nova looked at Reborn, "Any questions?"

"Is his teacher among us?" Reborn asked with a frown.

Nova knew that he was speaking of the Arcobaleno and contemplated the answer. It wouldn't hurt having the puppy meet his trainer early, but Nova would need a bit of time before that happened. Swallowing some more of her hot chocolate, Nova told the hitman, "Yes though I will not say who. Am I to assume you'll be bringing your former student here?"

"Tsuna needs a fellow Sky to assist him," Reborn replied, "As Dino is an ally and a former student of mine, I believe that he will be the best for the job,"

"Indeed," Nova knew that allowing Iemitsu anywhere near Tsuna to train the caramel haired lion cub would be bad, "So long as we keep Tsuna's lack-wit of a father away until it's time for him to appear, I will not voice any protest,"

Reborn inclined his head before saying, "Tsuna will be meeting his Lightning soon enough."

Hearing that, Nova inclined her head. She wasn't looking forward to meeting the pint-sized Lightning even if it would give her answers onto why the hell he could cause so many unstable points in the future. Rather than say anything, Nova leaned back into her chair and contently sipped her hot chocolate. Out of all her Guardians, Reborn would take the longest to bond with. Both due to his apprehension at bonding with a new Sky and his own animagus disliking hers, Nova would be patient with Reborn and hoped that it wouldn't take too long. It still amused her that their animagus forms would be effected by the rivalry of their two species. Nova looked forward to the day when she'd actually get to see the hitman transform as well as see the look on his face when she transformed into her own. Oh, it would be hilarious and she would ensure her mentor and other guardians had cameras for the event.

* * *

Nova watched in the shadows as Tsuna talked with his soon to be Rain. It always hurt to see those that she knew could become great attempt to sacrifice their lives. As soon as Tsuna had talked the boy down, Nova left the two to bond while making a mental note to ensure Tsuna kept grape candies with him when he visited her. The moment she returned to her house and settled on the back porch, Nova's cell phone rang. With a soft sigh, Nova answered it, "Moshi, moshi."

"Little Queen," Belphegor's voice sounded from the other end.

She noted the tiredness and felt a burst of happiness, "You've managed to defrost your King."

"Shishishi, yes," Belphegor was smiling on the other end, "It will take a while for him to regain his health. Mammon is ensuring he get certain potions to help him along,"

"Good," Nova was looking forward to meeting Xanxus even if he was going to cause trouble, "The lion cub has managed to gain two more guardian's though one is civilian and the other needs to train his Flames to become active,"

Even if the Varia were going to come here and cause trouble, Nova knew that both Belphegor and her mentor won't inform them of anything. Belphegor had joined her mentor on many trips to Namimori over the years and became as much a brother to Nova as Tsuna was. The Storm was also quite possessive of his 'kitten' would more than likely torment the puppy until his fellow Storm managed to prove himself worthy. Nova heard Belphegor laugh on the other end as his voice took on a deadly tone, "Shishishi, one wouldn't happen to be a Storm, would they?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out when the time comes, Prince," Nova replied with a smirk, "Your kitten has me training him and I wouldn't want you to obliterate the puppy until he's become useful,"

"Very well, I will leave the puppy be until it's time," Belphegor replied with a slightly annoyed tone, "He had better be worth the effort,"

"He will be," Nova wouldn't be wasting her time on Gokudera if he wasn't worth it, "I assume you have to go?"

"Unfortunately," Belphegor sounded a might bit displeased and Nova knew he would probably torment his division soon enough.

Nova contemplated her reply for all of a second before telling the prince, "Play with the Clouds, it bodes fortunes and tell Auntie that I look forward to seeing her again."

"Shishishi, Little Queen always has a good idea and I will inform Mammon," Belphegor didn't say anything else as the line went dead.

Nova would have felt some form of pity for the Cloud division, but knew their punishment was well deserved. The Varia needed to get into shape for the events to come not to mention it would help ferret out any rats.

* * *

Nova looked at the baby Lightning and noted that he was just as cute as she'd _seen_. It still didn't stop her from feeling annoyed that he was causing merry hell on the future. Nova noted the bazooka hidden within the child's hair and felt her eyes widen. Of course, it wasn't the child himself, but the weapon he wielded that causes the problem. When he started to freak out after Gokudera bopped him on the head, Nova watched with interest as he shot himself with the damn thing. When the clouds of pink smoke dissolved, Nova stared at the teenage form of the boy for a few moments before taking a sip of the tea Nana had offered her. The teen looked around before spotting Nova and grinned at her, "Hey, Nova. You look just as radiant ever."

"Bull," She greeted the teenager with a raised eyebrow, "Am I to assume that the weapon your child self wields will always cause the future to change until it is used?"

"Yup," The teenager rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry for the headaches,"

Nova waved him off, "I get those because of my soulmate anyway."

The teenager let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah."

Nova's eyes narrowed, but before she could ask anything the boy disappeared leaving the child in his former place. Staring at the green eyed child, Nova watched as the boy's eyes water before he flung himself at her, "Big sister!"

With a startled yelp, Nova caught the boy and held him with wide eyes. Tsuna snickered softly earning a glare from Nova. Nova rubbed the child's back and asked, "What's wrong, Lambo?"

"You're alright!" Nova froze as Tsuna stopped snickering abruptly.

"What do you mean, Lambo?" Tsuna asked with a frown and his eyes a slightly dark orange.

Lambo turned his head with a soft sniffle, "Nova was in the hospital. She looked sick, but now she's alright."

Tsuna's guardian plus Reborn stared at the child before looking at Nova with questions in their eyes. Nova looked at Tsuna as he took a deep breath and clenched his fists, "So we have ten years?"

"Time is fluid, Tsuna," Nova murmured softly while hugging Lambo to her chest, "There is no telling if it will happen until it does,"

"Damn it," The boy's hair covered his eyes, "I-it-"

He let out a frustrated growl and left the house. Nova sighed deeply as she continued to calm down Lambo. The child finally calmed down and asked, "Where did Big brother go?"

Nova offered the child a strained smile, "He needed to go cool off. How about you go see if you can help Nana out?"

"Sure!" The child scampered off and Nova turned her attention to the others still in the room.

Kyoya was handing out by the window and gave her a look before disappearing. Leaning back against the chair, Nova looked at the three left as silence fell over them. It didn't take long for one of them to break it. Yamamoto looked at her with a frown on his normally cheerful face, "Are you sick?"

"You could say that," Nova ran a hand through her hair feeling tired, "I will not fully explain it as Tsuna will more than likely answer that question. I ask that you listen to what he says and not change how you act around me," Nova stood up and set down her tea cup, "Please inform Nana and the others that I have gone home, I am far more tired than I thought,"

Without another glance towards them, Nova left the house and headed home. As she felt the outburst of Sky flames and Tsuna's rage, a tear ran down her cheek and anger ran through her. She hated causing Tsuna pain, but couldn't do anything about it. She would do anything to ensure Tsuna became the man he was meant to be as that was the only way she could achieve her dream. Gritting her teeth, Nova forced herself to take a deep breath. She would need to keep up with her own training alongside the puppy's.

 **Well...I'll leave that bit of angst right there...bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

* * *

Nova slipped into Tsuna's bedroom and carefully woke him up. He rubbed at his eyes and opened his mouth before shutting it at the look she gave him. Without much thought, Nova transported them to her favorite. Fon had been the one to show it to her when she'd managed to convince her mentor, her other guardians, Kyoya, and Nana to take a trip to China. Not only was the place heavily imbued with ancient magic, it was one of the few places in the world where one could be at absolute peace. Tsuna looked around for a few moments before asking, "Why did you bring me here?"

"We need to talk," Nova dropped onto the soft grass as the nearby river glowed faintly in the light of the full-moon, "A lot will be going on and you have to keep your head while it is. Other wise..."

Tsuna dropped down beside her with a low groan, "We'll all die."

Nova merely smiled sadly at Tsuna. For once, she felt horribly guilty for pushing Tsuna so much and made a note to ensure he would have some form of peace in the future. Laying back, Nova glanced towards the sky, "Tsuna, I know that you hate my abilities for what they do to me, but you have to know that the future Lambo saw isn't set in stone. Nothing is set in stone save for a few specific points in your life. One of them was my parents death."

"I was always going to become a Mafia boss, wasn't I?" He asked as his eyes went to the sky as well.

"Yes. You were always going to have your guardians as well," Nova offered earning a soft laugh, "My interference is only changing a few things with Kyoya taking your puppy's place,"

Tsuna hummed softly, "I just...I don't want to lose you, Nova."

Nova reached out and tugged Tsuna to lay down beside her with his head on her stomach, "Death is a big part of life and my death will come. Only when certain conditions are met will it be stalled. Even I cannot deny death, Tsuna."

"It hurts to think that one day you'll be gone," Tsuna whispered softly, "You've been with me for so long. You're my big sister and helped me become better than a dame...I..."

"Hush," Nova ran her fingers through his hair as he rolled over to wrap his arms around her, "My death will be far away so long as we do our best. I promise that I do not intend to die until I cannot fight it any longer,"

"I'll get stronger," He murmured softly while burrowing his face into her chest like he used to back when they were younger, "I'll make sure your death is a far off thing. I promise that I won't let you die until you're ready, Nova,"

"I'll hold you to that, Tsunayoshi," Nova murmured softly as her arms slid down to wrap around Tsuna, "I'll hold you to that,"

* * *

If Reborn notice that Tsuna had increased his training, the Sun Arcobaleno said nothing though Nova found a package of her favorite hot chocolate brands sitting on the counter a week after she'd talked with Tsuna. Though she said nothing about it, Nova added some headache relief potion and a splash of whiskey to Reborn's espresso whenever she noticed he'd had a bad day. If she expanded her training offer to the other Guardian's, Reborn said nothing though Nova noticed that he seemed relieved. It hadn't been hard to get Takeshi to learn from his father and awakening his Rain flames. All it took was a bit of persuasion and a few Flame laced lunches that she ensured Tsuna shared with the baseball player. With Takeshi's father being a Rain, it was easy to train the young Rain guardian with his flames. The hard part came with getting the somewhat oblivious boy to realize that it wasn't a game.

With Lambo, Nova simply applied what her mentor had done. Seeing as the child was like Gokudera being that his Flames were unlocked though not Useful, Nova played games with the child to give him an understanding of the power within his body. If she gave him a few pieces of laced grape candies, no one would complain as it helped purify his flames and help his body get used to them. If she had her mentor set things up so that Lambo was officially part of Nova's family, no one complained as it meant the boy had family and could be enrolled into school. It also helped that Nova quickly set up the child's magical education while slightly surprised and angry that the Italian ministry had allowed the boy to slip through the cracks. While not powerful, Lambo still had a good amount of magic and would likely become more powerful once his energies began working together.

With Kyoya, Nova only had to give him a few tips and spar with him more often. Kyoya often spent time meditating in her backyard under the sakura trees with his tonfa in hand. If she gave him a few tips on how to better channel his flames into those tonfa and gifted him a set of Flame conductive ones, Kyoya said nothing with smirking smugly. If Nova happened to drop a few books on certain branches of magic that someone with a weak magical ability could use, the Cloud said nothing while increasing his patrols around her house.

Nova did nothing when it came to Tsuna's would be Sun guardian. Not only did she have no patience for the loud mouth, Nova simply could bring herself to be around him. The pull to bond with a Sun was strong what with Reborn being nearby and Nova knew that everything rode of Ryohei being Tsuna's Sun guardian. Along side that, Nova simply didn't have the ability to train the teen. It would only lead to Nova having multiple attacks and speed up her death. It didn't help that Nova would never be able to stand his shouting. With her animagus form being what it was, Nova's hearing was sensitive enough that the teen could make her deaf if he shouted unexpectedly.

* * *

With a warm smile, Nova began teaching Fuuta about controlling his abilities much to Tsuna's relief. She knew that the 'ranking prince' had gained a lesser bond with Tsuna though it wouldn't be discovered for a long time. She would say nothing as the advantages of the bond being unknown were too high. After all, a Sky had the ability to track down their guardians if said elements went missing. The same could be said for individual elements and their bonded Sky. It wasn't a very well known ability due to how rare it was for both the Sky and their elements to have a deep enough bond. An unknown fact about it would be that if a Flame user had a Flame active child, they would always know where that child is if they concentrated hard enough. Of course, Nova would be keeping said facts to herself until they were needed.

* * *

Nova watched as Tsuna confronted one half of his would be Mist guardian. To see how the Mist acted now to how he would act in the future was grating, the Mist really needed a good kick in the pants and maybe a thorough pranking to get him onto the right path. However, Nova found herself looking forward to how Belphegor would react to the Mist and his fixation with Tsuna. Ah, the future would be so much fun!

When the Vindice appeared, Nova stepped in with a sigh, "Please desist."

The Vindice officers turned towards her, "And why would we do that, Seer?"

A gasp sounded from the bound Mist and his alert companions. Nova ignored them as she moved to stand beside Tsuna and felt Reborn jump onto her shoulder, "I wish to take the Mist and his companions under my custody," Nova let her Flames seep out and surround the Vindice making the officers gasp softly, "They will be instrumental to ensure the correct future will occur. If you and yours truly desire revenge against the one who did this to you, you must allow me to take them into custody. If not, your revenge may not occur while with them, it has the best chance to happen," Nova almost rolled her eyes upon seeing that they would do nothing, "Please get me Bermuda. Tell him that Lotus' great granddaughter requires his presence."

The Vindice shifted before the leader nodded to another that disappeared immediatly. He turned to her, "You realize that if you speak falsely, you will be taken along with them?"

"Auntie taught me everything about our world," Nova replied as Reborn stared at her with horror hidden inside his eyes, "Not to mention, I am fully aware that you all can sense just who I am to become. Those linked with death always sense one another, ne?"

Nova smiled serenely at them just as the Vindice officer from before appeared with Bermuda on his shoulder. The former Arcobaleno and current leader of the Vindice stared at her for a moment before breathing out, "You look almost like her."

"Great Grandfather," Nova greeted the man earning multiple gasps and stares from everyone in the room, "I apologize that our first meeting must occur like this, but your officers are making things difficult,"

"What is your name?" Bermuda asked her softly.

"Nova Noir is what my Auntie named me. My real name must remain unknown for now," Nova told him with an apologetic smile, "I only wish to ensure that the best possible future happens, but it won't if my true name is known right now,"

Bermuda was silent for a few moments before asking, "And what is it that you require?"

"Custody of the Mist and his companions," Nova informed her great grandfather, "They are instrumental in ensuring that the correct future occurs. If they're under my custody, I can assure you that your chance at revenge against the man in the iron mask will be almost guaranteed,"

Silence filled the room as Nova finished speaking. She knew that everything rode on the former Arcobaleno giving his consent. She also knew that she'd have to explain her relation to the former Arcobaleno. She would also have to give her Guardian's this knowledge as well and give them a better understanding of how her abilities came about. She could already feel the headache that it would cause building. Yes, it would be quite tiring no matter what which was why she'd been leery of bringing in Bermuda. When the former Arcobaleno finally spoke, Nova almost sighed in relief, "Release them," Within seconds almost all the Vindice were gone save for Bermuda and another, "Granddaughter, we will be speaking soon enough."

"I'm aware," Nova inclined her head lightly.

"Be well," Bermuda murmured softly before disappearing.

When the Vindice were truly gone, everyone relaxed for a few moments. Nova took that time to transport everyone to her home and have the house elf that Sirius hired for her getting things set up. Nova slumped against the couch after pulling Reborn off her shoulder and onto her chest where she held the absurdly warm Arcobaleno. Everyone was silent for a little while before Gokudera burst out, "What the hell was that?"

"Nova, how are you related to Bermuda?" Tsuna asked her with a frown.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this room, is that understood?" Nova looked at each person in her living room seriously.

It took a little while before everyone gave their agreement and Nova flicked her wrist to activate the wards she'd set up for meetings like this. Even if they wanted to, no one inside would be able to speak of what would be said unless it was to one another. The ward was a mixture of potions, runes, magic, and Flames which could only be activated by either herself or anyone keyed into them. Of course, it wouldn't effect her or her guardians as they were keyed into the ward. Once it was set up, Nova took a deep breath to steady herself, "In order to understand things, I must give you some background about myself and my family history."

 **No Angst, but I couldn't stop myself from adding a cliffy. Right now, I am tired and have a headache. If you find errors, I would be glad to be told about them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

* * *

"Many years ago, one of my mother's ancestors was a Seer," Nova began her explanation, "While his gift was not as powerful nor as wide reaching as mine, he could see things in the distant future through his dreams. In one of his dreams, he saw the event that would take my parents lives and leave me an orphan,"

"So your mother's family is where the ability originates?" Tsuna asked earning a slight nod from Nova.

Nova felt Cyala settle behind her head and reached back to run her fingers along the ferret's body, "The gift was sporadic at best and only occurred within those that had a decent amount of magic and had access to their Flames," Nova let out a soft laugh upon seeing their wide eyes, "Both sides of my family had access to their Flames though neither actually used them save for a few. My father's family is where I got my instincts from though it ended up skipping a few generations until me," It was the whole reason that the Potter family had managed to survive so long, "But we aren't speaking of my father's family."

Reborn spoke this time, "I'm guessing your great grandmother was a seer?"

Nova smiled at the hitman, "Yes. Her ability wasn't powerful, but people still came after her. The reason that my great grandmother met my great grandfather was through her scorning a rather petulant and hot headed mafia boss that wished to rise above his station. Great grandfather was the only one of the hitman after her that managed to reach great grandmother," Nova's eyes closed as she focused on what she'd read in her great grandmother's journal, "They ended up playing a rather intense game of cat and mouse that ended with my great grandfather catching her. Rather than kill her, he started to court her as the mafia boss that had sought her death met his end due to attempting to botch a deal with Vongola."

"So our families know each other?" Tsuna asked her with wide eyes.

Nova opened her eyes, "Yes though the boss at the time didn't know of her ability due to my great grandmother using Mist Flames to ensure her identity was hidden."

"So Bermuda was married?" Reborn asked with slightly wide eyes.

Nova shook her head with a sad sigh, "No. The man in the iron hat interfered. Bermuda was cursed before the marriage could happen."

"Then how are you here?" Takeshi looked at her in confusion.

"Simple, my grandfather was a bastard," Nova informed him bluntly making most blanch.

"Nova!" Tsuna looked at her with wide eyes, "You can't say that about your family,"

Nova merely offered him a confused look, "It's true though. My grandfather was a baby born out of wedlock, so he's a bastard."

Tsuna raised his eyes towards the ceiling with a sigh, "You could have said that instead of calling him a bastard."

Shrugging, Nova noticed the time, "Alright, story time is over, so get out. It's late."

* * *

After kicking everyone save for Mukuro and his companions out, Nova looked at her guests with a critical eye. They would need quite a few potions and good meals to become healthy though it was likely that even with help, the effects of their past would still linger. Yawning softly as she sat up and dismissed the ward, Nova waited for one of them to speak. Mukuro, as the leader, finally spoke, "Kufufufu, why did you save us?"

"As I said, you're important to the future," Nova looked at the Mist and sighed, "I also understand your reasons for doing what you did. Your former Famiglia deserved what you did to them. However, you acted rashly when it concerned the other's. With the laws being the way they were, you should have waited until they committed crimes against you," Nova rubbed at her eyes, "I dislike killing unless there is a damn good reason for it,"

"You think that we'll stay here-" The feral boy that reminded her somewhat of Kyoya only far more out of control burst out.

"Unless you wish to find yourself in vindicare, you'll stay here," Nova slowly stood up, "If you truly wish to leave, I will not make you stay, but do not expect me to risk my neck for you,"

Nova left them in the living room and headed towards her own. Though she was slightly hungry, the days events weighed heavily on her and she wished to rest. An hour later, Nova felt Mukuro enter her room, but feigned sleep as she waited for him to make his decision. When he began to enter her mind, Nova allowed him though she kept certain things out of reach. By the time he withdrew, Nova could tell he was shaken as the pineapple haired teenager slumped against her bed. Nova stayed silent as she sat up. Cyala growled at him as she curled her body around Nova. Finally, Mukuro stared at her with slightly wide eyes, "H-how can you stand it?"

"Looking towards the future helps," Nova ran a hand along the warm scales of her familiar, "Do you understand now why I saved you and yours?"

Mukuro nodded with a frown, "I have reservations."

"Everyone does," Nova smiled slightly, "Spend a week actually getting to know Tsuna, it will be helpful,"

"Will you really assist her?" Mukuro asked with hope hidden in his eyes.

Nova inclined her head, "I won't leave her to suffer though getting the potions will be somewhat difficult due to how rare they are. Even with them, she will need to be very careful for at least six months to a year for everything to settle."

Mukuro stood up, "I will leave you now and think on everything," He began to leave only to pause at her door with his hand on the knob, "Do you truly believe it's worth it?"

Nova turned her head to look out of the window with a serene smile on her face, "Yes. So long as it occurs, everything leading up to it is worth it."

Mukuro said nothing as he left and Nova hoped that their talk would ensure he stayed.

* * *

When Nova felt Fon's Flames enter the boundaries of Namimori, she dropped the paint balloons she'd been about to use on Bianchi and took off towards her Storm. She jumped onto the fence beside him and smiled softly, "You didn't call."

"I apologize, but I needed to watch over I-pin and forgot," Fon looked ridiculous in his disguise.

"You do realize how ridiculous you look in that, right?" Nova asked while basking in the feeling of his Flames.

The Storm chuckled softly, "It was the only thing I could get my hands on in such a short time. Unlike Reborn, I do not carry an entire arsenal of costumes."

Nova let out a soft laugh before looking at the Chinese child that was currently attempting to kill Tsuna, "Do you still wish for me to get her glasses or do you want to take her to the magical optometrist. Even if she isn't magical, I can still get her into see them since they'll be happy to do a favor for me."

Fon considered this before inclining his head, "That would be a good idea, I would rather not allow my student to get killed for making mistakes like this."

Nova offered her Storm a warm smile, "She is your student and thus a part of the family. I will always look out for my family."

* * *

Reborn looked at Fon with narrowed eyes, "Are the other's her Guardians?"

Fon smiled serenely at Reborn, "Nova is a good Sky and treats us as family. You are already bonding with her though it is slow."

"How is this possible?" Reborn frowned as he tugged his fedora down, "None of us wanted another Sky,"

Fon sighed softly and admitted, "I do not know much other than that Nova is worthy of being the Sky of the Arcobaleno. I am sure the other will bond with her as well."

"I don't want another Sky," Reborn growled softly before leaving.

Fon gave a deep sigh and shook his head. Reborn had been affected the worst by Luce's betrayal as he had been the first to bond with her. Reborn had been the closest to Luce with Viper and Verde being the most distant. It hurt to see how one of his oldest friends suffered even now though Fon knew that the pain wouldn't go away. Even now, Fon still hurt when thinking about his former Sky. With Nova around, he could sometimes forget that he'd ever been bound to Luce if only for a few moments.

* * *

Nova held Fon as they got onto the boat heading for Mafia land with everyone else. Rather than participate with the shenanigans of the others, Nova headed towards the room that she would have for the duration of the trip. Fon looked at her with worry clear in his eyes as she slumped against the bed, "What wrong, Nova?"

"I'm just tired, Fon," Nova murmured softly, "Today's just one of my bad days,"

Fon frowned as he settled himself beside Nova, "Do you need anything?"

"Just some rest," Nova looked at Fon as she carefully moved to lay down, "With so many unbound elements on board, I'm having trouble focusing. I'll be fine as soon as I get used to it,"

Fon watched as Nova fell asleep and his frown deepened upon noticing that her breathing was a bit rougher than it should be. Feeling her forehead, Fon cursed darkly upon finding that Nova had a fever. Taking out his cell, Fon called Reborn and spoke as soon as the hitman had picked up, "Come to Nova's room and bring Shamal, now."

Fon knew it was rude to hang up, but he needed the hitman to come as soon as possible.

* * *

Reborn and Fon waited for Shamal to speak as he finished examining Nova. Shamal turned to them with a frown on his face, "I've never seen anything like this, but it seems that with all the unattached elements around her, Nova's Flames are attempting to find the last few Guardians she needs. Which ones are missing?"

"At the current moment, she is missing Rain, Lightning, and Sun," Fon answered while sending a glance towards Reborn.

Reborn stood with a stony look on his face and his fedora tilted over his face. Fon felt a burst of irritation with his fellow Arcobaleno, but said nothing. He knew that interfering with Nova's work would only make the Sun even more resistant to becoming Nova's guardian. Shamal nodded with a small frown, "I see. I would suggest calling forward to Mafia land and having them make up a room for her as far from any unattached elements as possible. Other than that, you should allow her to rest and call in her other guardians. They'll act as a buffer against unwanted Flames and hopefully settle Nova's Sky Flames."

Shamal soon left and Reborn was about to follow him only for Fon to say, "Reborn, I'll be calling in Viper and Skull. For the sake of everything, you need to not attack Skull in any way. Nova sees him as a big brother."

Reborn said nothing as he left the room. Fon scowled darkly after the hitman before attempting to calm himself. As soon as he was centered, Fon called Viper. It took two rings before the Mist answered with a bark of, "Time is money, what is it?"

"Nova has a fever and has gone unconscious," Fon answered with an internal wince as he knew Viper would be pissed off.

"How?" The Mist growled darkly.

"We are heading to Mafia land with Reborn as Nova both wished to see the island and meet Colonello," Fon answered as he moved towards Nova's bed, "She seemed fine at first, but soon enough, she went to lay down. From what Shamal said, her Sky Flames are causing the problem,"

"How?" Viper sounded slightly confused though Fon would never call her on it.

"Apparently, Nova's Sky Flames wish to bond with her final three elements," Fon hesitated before adding, "From what I can tell, she is beginning to bond with Reborn, but he is being very resistant. As a result, I believe it is causing some friction,"

Viper was silent for a few moments before saying, "Mou, I will be in Mafia Land in a few hours. I am currently doing something that I cannot leave."

"I will text you the details as soon as I have them," Fon promised the Mist.

"Take care of her, Fon," The Mist hung up immediatly afterwards.

It still surprised him how much the Mist cared about Nova. Internally shaking his head, Fon called Skull as he jumped onto the bed and settled down beside Nova. Skull didn't answer, but called him a few minutes later, "Sorry about that, the people I'm working with are being difficult at the moment."

Fon relayed what has happened and heard Skull use more curse words than the Storm could ever remember hearing from the Cloud. When Skull was finished, Fon informed the Cloud, "I've already contacted Viper. I will send you information as soon as I get it."

"I'll hopefully be there soon," Skull didn't keep the worry from his voice unlike Viper, "You just keep her safe and be careful. Nova would be really sad if you got hurt, Fon,"

"I know," Fon found himself smiling despite the situation, "See you soon,"

With that, Fon hung up and closed his eyes. If there was one thing that Nova had done from her guardians, it was show them just how close they could become and brought them closer. With Luce, Fon and Viper had never gotten very close to the Cloud. They hadn't had a reason to as each went their seperate ways after the missions. With Nova, Fon and Viper saw more than just the cry baby civilian turned mafioso Cloud. They saw the determined big brother that would protect his little sister no matter what. They saw just how strong he and serious he could be if there was a need for it. Nova brought out the hidden predator that Skull kept hidden underneath his happy and big headed exterior.

 **Well Nova caused a few problems at the end, but we're finally going to Mafia Land!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

* * *

When Nova came to, the constant headache that had been bugging her since getting onto that damn boat was gone. Of course, she could feel that the area was diffrent than the one that she'd fallen asleep in. Curiously enough, she felt not only Fon's Flames, but also her mentor's and Skull's. Feeling confused, she opened her eyes and took in the room around her. It was lavishly done and immediatly earning a disgusted look from her. If there was one thing Nova enjoyed, it was the simple stuff. Noticing the door the room she was in, Nova slipped off of the overly squishy bed and headed towards it. As she reached it, Nova took in the other two Flame signatures that were currently with her Guardians. Reborn's ever tricky Sun Flames were there, but it was the second one that took her attention. A Rain that seemed both over excited, yet calm leaving Nova in an almost dream-like state from the feel of it. With a shake of her head, Nova opened the door and walked outside while taking note that someone had changed her into night clothes at some point.

* * *

Colonello stared at his fellow Arcobaleno with wide blue eyes, "Seriously?! You bonded with her while she was a brat, kora!"

"It was worth it not to mention Nova was fairly well behaved," Fon informed the skeptical Rain while taking note that the subject of their conversation was heading towards the room.

It felt like an immense burden had left his shoulders upon feeling that Nova was awake and heading towards them. He felt her Flames and almost chuckled as they seemed to playfully bat at Colonello's. Colonello didn't seem to notice as Viper muttered, "Mou, she pulled far too much shit to be considered well behaved. Do you not remember the panda bear incident?"

Fon winced slightly at the reminder of that particular event. Nova was as curious as a cat which was fitting considering what her animagus form was. Skull seemed to share his feelings as the Cloud shuddered, "Don't remind me, I still get nightmares about that stuff."

"Details," Reborn looked at them with a smirk.

"No," Was the simultaneous reply of the three that had been there.

No one noticed the door opening or that Nova was standing in the room until she said, "If you really want to know, I'd be happy to tell you. It is a really funny story after all."

Reborn gave the teenage Sky a look of consideration while Colonello peered at her curiously. Fon merely shook his head with a low sigh while Skull let out a shriek and shouted, "Don't! If you love me, don't tell them!"

Nova grinned at Skull, "If you don't want me to say anything, I want more hot chocolate, cuddles, and a motor cycle of my own."

Skull groaned and nodded, "Fine."

"Mou," Viper seemed to both smirk and glower at them, "I've taught you too well,"

Colonello spat out the water he'd been drinking while Falco slid off his perch on the blonde's head, "WHAT?! You're Viper's apprentice, kora!"

Nova smiled at the Rain, "Auntie took care of me when I was little, so of course she taught me," The Rain twitched alongside his animal partner, "So you're Colonello, right?"

"Yes, kora," Colonello eyed her while Falco returned to his regular perch, "Why?"

Nova clasped her hands together and asked, "Can you help me improve my aim and my arsenal?"

Immediately, Colonello grinned at her, "Sure, kora. Whatcha got?"

With those words, Nova and Colonello began to bond leaving her guardian's with huge headaches. This would be the least of their worries, Verde had yet to appear and there was no telling what would happen when he bonded with Nova. Fon had a sinking feeling in his gut that Verde joining up with Nova and Colonello would spell doom for everyone. After all, Nova could both see the future and had a huge imagination. Colonello always loved testing new weapons. Verde was always coming up with new things. Yes, Fon wondered if keeping Verde from bonding with Nova would be a good idea.

As soon as that thought occurred to him, Nova's Flames brushed against him. It wasn't a teasing brush as she did with Colonello's Flames or his own on occasion, but a warning. She wouldn't stand for anyone keeping her away from the ones that would be her guardians. The Sky had Cloud Flames and was a feline animagus which meant her possessive tendency were worse than a usual Skies possessiveness. So no, Fon would not get in the way of Nova bonding with Verde. Nova would never purposefully hurt any of her friends or family, but she would drive them insane if they did something she considered Stupid.

* * *

With the help of her guardians, Nova managed to explore Mafia land and spend time with her little brothers. Belphegor had come along with Viper and was happily tearing into Hayato all in the name of 'training' his fellow Storm. Needless to say, Nova ended up watching the 'training' with a bowl of popcorn, Skull, and Colonello. During those 'training' sessions, Reborn disappeared with Tsuna and wouldn't reappear until hours had passed with the Sky passing out as soon as he sat down. Of course, Nova knew it was for her cub's benefit though that didn't mean she had to like it. In revenge, Nova spiked Reborn's espresso with a few potions though none of the effects lasted more than an hour.

Reborn retaliated and most of their time in Mafia land was spent trying to out do one another. They were forced to stop when someone tried to assassinate Nova only to end up being hit by both Reborn's and Nova's pranks. The idiot was left a gibbering mess by her guardians and sent back to whoever had sent him with the warning to not do so again. Of course, the people attempting to assassinate her ended up trying again and again. As a result, Nova's guardians, Reborn, and Tsuna's pride struck back with force. They left everyone save for the leaders broken and bleeding. The leaders, two mafia bosses that wanted to hurt the Arcobaleno and Vongola, were subsequently suffered a through beating that left them within an inch of their lives. Instead of being killed by the group, Nova called a number that she hadn't thought she'd ever use, "Great Grandfather."

"Child," Bermuda replied in a crisp tone, "How did you get this number?"

"I _saw_ it," She replied while looking down at the bleeding forms of her families enemies, "I was wondering what your stance would be when it came to people attempting to assassinate someone to start a much unneeded war in order to rise through the ranks,"

"It would depend on the target and the laws that would be broken in the process," Bermuda sounded slightly curious.

Nova hummed softly, "They were attempting to assassinate a Sky in order to start a war with Vongola."

She gave the name of the two famiglia's that the bosses belonged to. Bermuda was silent for a few moments before replying, "At the current moment, they have no right to start a war which means they'd be breaking two rules. The 'No Sky is to be assassinated without due cause' rule being the main one. The second rule being broken would be exposure. No matter how it is put, they are guilty. Who was the Sky they wished to kill?"

"Oh it was me," Nova blinked as the line went dead before letting out a small laugh.

Reborn looked at Nova, "You decided to do that just to cause chaos, didn't you?"

"They interrupted our prank war," Nova told the Sun with a slight grin, "I love a good prank war and it was just starting to get good, so they deserve it,"

Reborn smirked at her, "I think that I'm starting to like you."

Nova beamed at him in reply just as three Vindice officers appeared. The two Mafia bosses were quickly taken away while Bermuda seemed to look at Nova, "You are unharmed?"

"My family kept me safe," Nova informed him.

Bermuda inclined his head before turning the suddenly pale forms of the Arcobaleno, "You have my appreciation for keeping my great granddaughter safe."

With no other words being said, Bermuda left leaving Nova to be stared at by her family.

* * *

After giving her guardians the same explanation she had given everyone else, they finally left the island with Colonello promising to come visit soon. When they returned, it was easy to fall into routine. It was broken when Reborn's former student, Dino, finally appeared. Nova found herself amused both due to his clumsiness and his pet turtle. Of course, they could have met on better terms than what happened. Cyala had a fondness for eating sea creatures and reptiles while in her dragon form though she would eat any other meat aside from insects. As a result, Cyala had attempted to eat Enzo.

Nova had to spend a few days attempting to get Dino to forgive her. When he finally did, he requested that she keep Cyala away from Enzo if the ferret decided to take her dragon form. Considering the fact that Cyala mainly stayed in her ferret form, Nova didn't have too much trouble agreeing to that. Dino had gotten a small crush on Nova when they first met, but it had faded quickly. Not only because of Cyala trying to eat Enzo, but because Nova explained that she wasn't interested in anyone save for her soulmate. Dino had understood even if it saddened him a little, but in the end, the two became friends. The friendship they had was reinforced by Nova informing him that he would meet his other half soon though didn't say when or who it was.

 **On the short side today. I know that many of you wanted Nova to be with Dino, but no such luck. I have his paring planned out and have had it planned out since the beginning. Yes, it will be a witch, but who? You guys guess!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Iemitsu's arrival in Namimori was heralded by Tsuna arriving at her house in the middle of the night and practically begging to be allowed to stay. Nova would have put him in one of her guests rooms, but the look on Tsuna's face had her allowing him into her room. Tsuna latched onto her the moment they got settled and fell asleep quickly revealing how exhausted the boy really was. It didn't take long for her guardians to join her with Reborn hesitating until Cyala took the initiative and picked him up before dropping him on the bed. Before he could attempt to leave, Cyala coiled her body around them and blocked all exits while giving Reborn a pointed look. Reborn attempted to get out of the 'prison' for an hour before realizing how futile it was and finally joined the pile with a low sigh. With a slight smile on her face, Nova allowed herself to fall asleep after ensuring that the wards would alert her if someone attempted to enter the house and didn't belong.

* * *

Tsuna hid out with her for four days before Iemitsu both managed to realize that he hadn't seen his son since his arrival and confront Tsuna just after school. Tsuna proved that he'd been learning from Nova, her guardians, and Reborn by not only leading the idiotic elder Sky on a wild goose chase, but also loose the fucker in the worst part of town possible. While the Yakuza weren't dumb enough to attack Tsuna both due to Kyoya's presence and Nova's penchant for making their lives hell, Iemitsu was free game to take their negative feelings on. The resulting fight left Nova in tears as she struggled to breath due to laughing so hard while Reborn and her guardians just looked on in smug satisfaction. It wasn't surprising that Tsuna ended up eating his favorite foods for dinner and spent the night doing whatever he wanted rather than training.

* * *

When Tsuna finally decided to see what the hell Iemitsu wanted, Nova followed him into the Sawada house hold with their guardians and Reborn tailing after them. An over eager Colonello had finally joined them the day of the chase and was currently riding on Hayato's shoulder as his Sky was holding Skull in her arms while Fon sat on her shoulder with a content look on his face. To say that they all enjoyed the shocked look on Iemitsu's face when he realized just who was with his son, the word understatement was no where near close enough. It was a struggle to not burst out laughing as Iemitsu started twitching when Nana greeted them with a warm smile and familiarity that could only be born from months of knowing one another. Nova smiled brightly at Nana, "It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Nana. My family and I wished to assist Tsuna with a class project. We'll be using the living room, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course!" Nana clapped her hands together and beamed at them, "Iemitsu, why don't you join them? You haven't spent much time with Tsuna yet,"

By time Iemitsu managed to get out of the haze of shock he was in, they had already entered the living room. Nova immediatly used her magic to clean it up with a frown on her face. Upon seeing Lambo's current state, Nova began to growl as her energies fluctuated, "Who in the name of the above gave Lambo alcohol?"

"Iemitsu more than likely," Tsuna answered with a frown.

Nova bent down and picked the child up, "Little one, what happened?"

"Magic water," The boy slurred and Nova's eyebrow twitched.

Taking a deep breath, Nova turned to Tsuna as her guardians got off of her, "I will take Lambo to my house where he will stay until Iemitsu leaves. Give me a little to get him situated."

Without waiting for a reply, Nova left with Lambo and grabbed I-pin on the way as Fon's student wandered in. The girl looked slightly confused and asked, _"Where are we going?"_

 _"You'll be staying at my house until Iemitsu leaves,"_ Nova informed the girl, " _How are your glasses?_ "

* * *

When Nova returned, she found Nana gone with Iemitsu staring at the group with a frown on his face. The dirty blonde haired teen was looking at the group with wide eyes which made Nova's lips twitch. Basil was someone that she didn't mind while his master would be getting his ass kicked and likely lose his life to Nova if he managed to piss her off enough. As it stood, Nova was leaving him alive because Tsuna still cared about the man even if it was only a small amount and that he was needed for a little while longer. It didn't change the fact she wanted to break her own 'no killing' policy and rip out his throat.

Tsuna turned as Nova entered, "Are they settled?"

"Yes," Nova ignored Iemitsu as she turned to Fon, "I-pin is situated in your current room. I felt that she would be far more comfortable with you,"

"Thank you," Fon inclined his head to her.

Nova walked over to the couch she usually took and draped herself over it which caused Iemitsu's left eye to twitch. Once she got comfortable with Cyala settled on the back of the couch, Nova finally turned her attention to Iemitsu, "Explain your reason for being here."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The blonde man hissed at her, "I am the man of this hou-"

"Technically the 'man' of the house needs to actually live here," Nova cut him off with boredom radiating from her, "As it stands, Tsuna is the man of the house and has been since you decided to play absentee father," Nova was already so done with the idiot, "As for who I am, my name is Noir Nova and I'm Tsuna's best-friend as well as his older sister figure. I have acted not only as his teacher, but his shield against bullies that were brought on by your actions. Do you realize how determinant sealing an active Skies flames are? If it weren't for the fact you are Tsuna's father and needed for right now, I would have called the vindice down on you long ago," Nova enjoyed the wide eyed look on his face, "Not even Skies are above the law, I will be quite happy to prove that as soon as your usefulness has finished," Nova took a deep breath to calm herself, "Now, tell the class of your stupid idea,"

Iemitsu gaped at her for all of the two minutes it took for him to understand the information she just gave him. When he did, Iemitsu got pissed off and the explosion of Sky Flames coming off him revealed that just because he was an idiot, it didn't mean he didn't have some sort of power. Nova didn't have to do anything as Tsuna's own Sky Flames roared to life and pressed down on his 'fathers'. The sight and feel of Tsuna's pure Sky Flames was enough to settle Nova's energies as they sang through the air. Nova's own Flames brushed against Tsuna's playfully for a few seconds before settling down fully with a content feel to them. Tsuna spoke as he stared at his shocked father with practically glowing orange eyes, "You will not attack my sister lest you wish to perish. My father or not, I will not hesitate to destroy all threats to her. Settle down and tell us why you came back, now."

Even if Iemitsu was the elder Sky and an idiot, he could see that he'd lost this battle. The blonde man slumped as his Flames sputtered out and Tsuna relaxed though his eyes continued to stay orange. Iemitsu swallowed as he met his son's orange eyes and said, "Due to the presence of two heirs, it has been decided to have a Ring-Battle. The Varia have managed to get their half of the rings from Basil while I sent Dino ahead with yours."

While she would admit that it was a good plan that worked, Nova found herself further disgusted with the man even if she already knew what he'd done. The fact that he'd allowed any rats into his organization and allowed them to give out any news, even if it was to the Varia, showed that he wasn't a good leader. It further increased when he actually allowed his own student to be a decoy when there were other people that could do the same and still survive like Lal Mirch. To hear him say it out loud and in person, Nova barely kept herself from lashing out at the elder Sky. Nova did admit, if only internally, that a medium sized part of her being pissed at Iemitsu came from his disregard towards Basil. Basil ended up become a close friend and confident not only to Tsuna, but Nova as well which just made Iemitsu's treatment of him all the more disgusting to the emerald eyed girl.

* * *

By the time Iemitsu had laid it all out, Nova barely restrained herself from strangling the blonde idiot. She didn't know which was the worst part of it all. His plan riding on Lambo using the ten-year bazooka while pitting the boy against Levi. His plan to have half-trained teenagers go up against the Varia. Or his plan to even have a Ring-Battle at all. As it stood, Nova knew that Tsuna, Kyoya, and Mukuro had a good chance to win due to them being themselves. She supposed that Ryohei had a chance as well with Colonello and Fon helping him out. The three that would have the most trouble would be Chrome, Lambo, Takeshi, and Hayato. The first being a problem due to her new organs needing time to settle without too much stress. The second being a child and thus not truly understanding what was going on. The third had some understanding, but wasn't as good as swordsman as Squalo. Hayato would be seriously injured regardless of what happened and loose even with the help he was being given. The only way he could actually win was if Belphegor decided to play the whole time though given just who he was, it was actually highly likely he'd use the time to fuck with his fellow Storm user.

In the end, Iemitsu was saved by Nana's arrival with Fuuta and Bianchi in tow carrying groceries. Everyone vacated the house save for Iemitsu and Nana with the vague excuse of giving the couple alone time. Nova threatened to gut Bianchi if she touched her kitchen before promptly dragging Kyoya out of the house and into the backyard for a much needed anger-management session. The teenage Cloud was all too happy to assist and it wasn't until an hour later that they came inside covered in dirt with Nova needing one of her potions. Afterward, she got cleaned up and went to take a nap while everyone began to work on what to do next.

It was as she fell asleep that a presence entered her mind...

 _Nova found herself standing within a large living room that looked out onto a city revealing that she was in an apartment. The living room was done in whites and grays with few other colors scattered around the room. A few couches and chairs littered the room with a grand piano sat in a corner by the window. A fire place was settled against one of the walls though it wasn't currently lit. Nova attempted to move and found herself smiling slightly. It would seem she was dreaming rather than stuck in a vision where all she could do was watch like a ghost. Moving towards the window, Nova viewed the city below in curiosity only to find that she didn't recognize it. Before she could wonder about that, a voice sounded from behind her as arms curled around her waist, "Already realized that this is a dream, eh?"_

 _Nova shuddered slightly as her body instinctively leaned back against the taller form holding her. She knew it was her soulmate as he would be the only one she could share dreams with without Flames being involved. Seeing as she felt no Mist Flames or Flames period, Nova knew it was him and felt somewhat happy from the contact. She looked at the window only to find his image distorted, "Seeing as I actually have control of my body, yes."_

 _He let out a soft laugh and laid his head on hers, "I'm already looking forward to meeting you for the first time."_

 _Nova blinked slightly before smiling, "I've been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time."_

 _Her soulmate let go of her to grab her hand, "Come, we have little time before you awaken and I wish to get to know my kitten."_

* * *

When Nova woke up, she was more than a little annoyed. The first time she had any sort of contact, even if it wasn't physical like she really wanted, with her soulmate was interrupted by being woken up. As a result, she could be excused for decking the idiot that woke her up. The poor bastard was currently clutching his broken nose and staring at her with teary eyes. Nova blinked lightly before flushing upon recognizing Sirius, "Sorry, Siri. I was having a really good dream and didn't want to wake up."

 **End for the moment. I will be updating the last chapter as something was pointed out to me. Now, I will be taking some time off of this story to work on Hunter. I will be updating the One-shots when I get an idea, but for now, Hunter will be the most important. If I find some time or have a sudden burst of inspiration, I will update this one. After Thursday of next week, I will give you regular updates.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

When the ring battles happened, Nova went with the group and beamed at her mentor while waving to Belphegor. Viper inclined her head, but said nothing while Belphegor immediatly broke ranks to hug Nova, "Hello, Little Queen."

"Bel," Nova returned the hug to the shock of those that hadn't known about Belphegor's little visits, "I missed you so much,"

"And I you," He took a deep breath before releasing her and turning his attention to Tsuna, "Shishishi, how is the Prince's little kitten?"

"Bel," Tsuna greet the blonde with an exasperated look on his face while his eyes shown with happiness at the sight of his friend, "I would have been better if this wasn't happening or if the bastard wasn't it. Unfortunately, I don't get that choice," Tsuna offered the killer a soft smile, "Perhaps after this is all done, you guys can come to Nova's place and we can spend some time together,"

Nova nodded with a soft laugh, "I've been looking forward to meeting your family for a long time, Bel," She turned to the currently shell shocked assassins and offered them a warm smile, "Please do come over, I wish to get to know all of you. I especially wish to meet the man that gave Bel a home and thank him for helping my little brother."

Xanxus broke out of his shock and growled, "Who the hell are you, Trash, and how do you know the brat?"

"My name is Noir Nova or Nova Noir for those not of Japanese decent," Nova wasn't put off by his attitude at all and looked forward to how her presence would change his relationship with Tsuna, "As for how I know Bel, my Auntie introduced us and we've been friends ever since. Belphegor's one of my younger brothers,"

Squalo suddenly understood what was going on, "You're the reason that shitty Prince and the miser have been coming to Japan?"

Nova nodded with a light smile, "Yup! I can answer more questions, but I think it would be best to get these battles over with."

* * *

The Sun battle was just as it had been back before Nova interfered. The Lightning battle passed with Future!Lambo barely managing to win. The Storm Battle passed with Hayato managing to win only due to Belphegor deciding that playing with the puppy was far more fun. The Rain battle passed with Takeshi winning just like before Nova interfered though the Rain boy managed to keep himself from getting too injured. The Mist battle was interesting as hell though it was slightly disappointing to see her mentor lose. The Cloud battle was won by Kyoya and Nova quickly rushed off with Nono. While she disliked the old man, she knew that he needed to stay alive until Tsuna was ready to take over.

Nono looked at the Sky that was leaning against the windowsill with curiosity. His intuition told him that she was dangerous and powerful, but wouldn't do anything to him. The fact he could feel just how pure her Sky Flames were just cemented that fact. He could also tell that she disliked like him though he couldn't remember doing anything to the child. Frowning slightly, Nono asked, "Miss Noir?"

"Yes?" She had an odd ferret on her shoulder that seemed to glare at him.

"You do not like me, do you?" Nono asked earning a soft snort from the teen.

She looked at him with glare that made Nono flinch, "If it weren't for the fact you were needed and that Tsuna cared for you, I would've let Kyoya kill you. With the shit you pulled against Xanxus, I'm honestly surprised the guy didn't outright kill you," She turned away from him with a shake of her head, "Tell me, why did you seal Tsuna? You know what kind of punishment that entails and what would have happened if it hadn't been removed."

Nono sighed deeply, "Iemitsu wouldn't have stayed to teach his child and I couldn't let such a young sky be alone without anyone to teach him. I didn't have anyone that could teach him and bringing him to Italy wasn't a good idea due to what was going on."

"Excuses," Nova took a deep breath as her energies flared with her anger, "As soon as Tsuna become Don, I will be calling the Vindice on you. Iemitsu will be meeting his end as soon as he is no longer needed. I will not stand for the crimes he committed against Tsuna," Nova moved towards the door and paused for a moment, "If you try to prevent that, I will not hesitate to slaughter both you and your guardians,"

With that Nova left the room, Nono slumped against the bed with a hand moving to his heart. Just what kind of person did Tsuna manage to defend? Did Tsuna know of this side to his so-called 'older sister'?

* * *

The Sky battle passed much like it had before only this time, Tsuna managed to gain some of Xanxus' respect. As soon as they were over, Nova dragged the group to her place to celebrate. Eventually, Nova left the house and took a seat on the back deck. Nova spoke as soon as she felt Xanxus walk outside, "Noisy, isn't it?"

He just snorted as he sat down as well though it was a bit far from her. Silence fell over them as they allowed the noise of the occupants inside the house to wash over them. The silence broke as Xanxus asked, "How did you know?"

Nova let out a soft laugh at the loaded question, "I'm a seer with instincts that rival that of the Vongola intuition."

"You've been changing the outcomes, Trash," The red eyed man commented with a frown.

Nova shook her head lightly, "I'm merely ensuring the best possible future I can see occurs. Regardless of what occurred, Tsuna would have won the ring battles though his guardians wouldn't have made it out as well as they did."

Xanxus was silent for a few moments before grunting, "You had the baby boss' father?"

"Iemitsu is not Tsuna's father, but rather a sperm donor," Nova ran her fingers along Cyala's furry head, "If anyone is a father figure to Tsuna, it would be Fon or Skull. The only reason the bastard hasn't met his end by my hands is due to him being needed and Tsuna still somewhat caring about him,"

Xanxus glanced at the eighteen year old witch and found himself smirking. She was interesting in ways that the other mafia bitches weren't. Maybe he should see if he could snag her as it was clear the baby boss wasn't interested in her.

* * *

Nova leaned back against the wall as she watched the Varia leave on their plane with her mentor promising to return soon. She knew that her Lightning would be making his appearance soon, but was more focused on her secondary Mist that she could feel approaching. The minute she got a good look at them, Nova wanted to cackle with glee. Things would be so much more fun with her around, Nova couldn't stop herself from beaming at the girl, "Welcome."

* * *

Tsuna only had to take one look at the blue eyed and dirty blonde haired Mist currently sitting across from Nova to promptly start swearing. The Arcobaleno that were still in the country looked at Tsuna in surprise along side the boys Guardians and Dino. Nova beamed at her little brother, "Hey, cub! I want you to meet Lovegood Luna, she's my secondary Mist. Luna, this is my lion cub, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"You have nargles nesting in your head," Luna told the Sky seriously earning a soft snicker from Nova.

"Another seer, Nova!" Tsuna practically wailed at her, "Why?!"

"She's my secondary Mist," Nova patiently explained, "And she still needs to properly train her gift even if it isn't like mine,"

Colonello looked between the three before asking, "What do you mean, kora?"

Nova waved a hand and steaming cups filled with everyone's favorite drinks appeared, "Luna is a far seer that specializes in seeing other dimensions. She has a secondary gift in seeing the past. Due to an accident that happened in the past, she cannot really control either abilities with her secondary being mostly beyond her grasp while the primary turns on and off completely at random. As a result, she needs to learn how to control them though she will never really be able to use her secondary gift at will."

Tsuna immediatly looked at the fey-like blonde with concern, "Are you okay?"

"The nargles say I will be," Luna waved him off before taking a sip of her tea.

Nova hummed softly as she leaned back into her chair and commented, "Lightning is soon to strike."

* * *

Verde looked at the Sky that was currently sitting across from him before giving a pointed look at his fellow Arcobaleno. They had surprised him with their presence and the fact that they managed to grab him. The Sky, Nova, ran a hand over the odd look ferret draped across her shoulders and smiled at him, "It's nice to finally meet you, Verde."

"How is it that you've managed to bond with them?" Verde gestured to the three sitting around Nova.

Nova had Skull in her lap with Fon settled on the table next to her and Colonello messing with his weapons on the far end of the table. She shrugged lightly, "We just did. Auntie was the first then Skull. After Skull, I bonded with Fon. After Fon, I bonded with Colonello though that was far more recent than the years that I've spent with my other guardians."

"And you three are okay with this?" Verde couldn't believe that they bonded with another Sky though he had to admit that her Flames were far more gentle and enticing than Luce's.

Hell, Luce's Flames didn't even compare to the purity and power that Nova's Flames had. Nova's Flames also had a warmth to them that drew his own towards it and Verde found that he didn't really want to resist it. Regardless, Verde ignored the pull as Fon spoke, "Yes. Nova is nothing like Luce save for sharing her gift as a Seer. Nova has shown that she is far more worthy of having us as both her guardian's and family than Luce ever was."

Skull pipped up with a grin, "Yeah! Nova's a lot nicer and doesn't mind us going off on our own so long as we come home."

"Not to mention she lets us do whatever we want, kora," Colonello added with a grin, "She even likes helping me making new modifications to my weapons and pranks! She's the best Sky ever, kora!"

Nova flushed slightly while hiding the soft smile on her lips with the mug in her hands. Verde stared at the three in shock only to have it increased as Fon added, "Viper is her 'Auntie' and mentor."

Verde decided to stick around for a little while if only to figure out the puzzle that was Noir Nova.

* * *

Nova looked at Reborn as the Sun commented, "Verde's bonding with you."

Nova hummed softly in acknowledgement before turning her attention back on the gym class going on below them, "He was always going to be my primary Lightning."

Reborn scowled slightly though he didn't blame the Lightning for wanting to bond with Nova. She was a great Sky and a really good person that happily caused chaos with him. He wanted to bond with her, but was hesitant as his whole time with Luce had been a lie. He didn't want to be betrayed again though he intellectually knew that Nova wouldn't do that. He'd seen just how much she cared for her guardians and seen just how much she cared for Tsuna. It was hard to think that Nova would ever betray anyone and Reborn had the distinct feeling she never would. Reborn swallowed a mouth full of espresso before commenting, "That's quite a lot of powerful guardians."

"They aren't just guardians to me, Reborn," Nova smiled softly as she watch Tsuna help his team win at soccer, "They are my family. Viper is my aunt and mentor. Skull is one of my big brothers. Fon is my father. Colonello is my other big brother. Verde is already becoming like an antisocial big brother/cousin,"

"And what place would I have if we were to bond? Theoretically, of course," Reborn asked with a slight frown.

Nova turned to him and held out her hand, "You would become the chaotic uncle that loves to create chaos with me and plan out fun pranks while out doing Sirius when the old dog comes around."

Reborn stared at her as so many thoughts ran through his head. The years that he'd spent without a Sky filled his mind. Ever since he'd come here to teach Tsuna, Reborn had become fascinated with the eighteen year old that Tsuna called his older sister. At first, Nova had been an annoyance and rival in the ways of chaos. But as time went on, she quickly became one of the people Reborn cared for. She proved that she wasn't like Luce in anyway save for Flame Type and being a Seer. She wouldn't betray anyone and that made the longing that he'd felt since meeting her come to the for front of his mind. Reborn wanted to become Nova's Sun guardian. Reborn wanted to become her uncle. Reborn...wanted to have a home once more. He was startled when Nova's hand touched his cheek and looked into her eyes. Everything that Reborn wanted, he could see in her eyes which made the decision for him. With a tentative whisper of his Flames, Reborn reached out to touch Nova. Immediately, he felt the rush of Sky Flames curling around him and connecting with his flames. Reborn found himself pulled into a hug by Nova as he murmured, "Thank you."

"Welcome home, Reborn," Nova murmured in return.

Reborn found himself smiling as he burrowed his face into Nova's neck. After so long, he'd finally found a new Sky...A new home and family for himself.

 **Okay! That is it for this update. I am warning you that I may not update tomorrow. I am getting blood work done and usually have a horrible time writing when I do. Anyway, I have questions!**

 **1: What do you think Nova's box animal(s) should be?**

 **2: Who do you think would be good guardians for her from the magical world?**

 **I can't wait to read your reviews! Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova was sitting with Verde at a work bench working on a new project when she felt Reborn's flames fluctuate. She froze upon feeling them disappear and pressed a hand to her chest as the feel of all consuming despair mixed with pain hit her. She let out a low whimper and Verde turned to her with wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

"R-reborn," She gasped out as her fingers clawed at her chest, "I-He-"

Verde's eyes widen before he immediatly began calling the other Arcobaleno bonded to Nova. Nova stared straight ahead as her mind swirled wildly in an attempt to find Reborn. She'd known that he'd be hit by the Bazooka and that he was stuck ten years in the future, but Nova couldn't stop herself from attempting to find him. The pain and despair were forcing her logical mind back. It wasn't long until she distantly felt the beginnings of an attack and let out another whimper. She let out a sharp sound that was more animal than human as her vision spun and turned grey.

* * *

An hour later, Verde found himself looking down at a shuddering and fever ridden Nova, "That was..."

"That was one of her attacks," Fon answered with a grimace as he worked on taking care of Nova while Skull informed Viper of what had occurred, "We've tried every method available, but nothing works,"

Verde stared at the Sky that he was slowly bonding with and felt his heart clench. The Lightning immediatly began attempting to figure out things that could help while simultaneously tossing ideas that he thought wouldn't work. He wasn't going to lose this Sky so early after bonding. He wouldn't allow it to happen again as this time, Verde knew he wouldn't be surviving the loss of the bond.

* * *

As Fon sat beside Nova a few hours after his attack, he pondered over what had occurred in the years since Luce's betrayal. The only reason anyone tolerated their original Sky after she allowed them to be turned into toddlers was simply due to the bond. Even with it, they had simply drifted from Luce and barely felt anything when the bond was snapped upon Luce's death. It was only the yearly meetings they had that kept them in contact with one another unless they needed assistance or visited another on a whim. Years later, Nova brought them all together again save for Lal and allowed them to wander as they pleased so long as they returned home to her. Where Luce simply ignored the personality clashes that occurred, Nova talked to them and forced them to really get to know one another. She got them to show one another traits that had been buried underneath their outward personalities. As a result, the Arcobaleno around Nova slowly began to connect like friends. While Reborn still bullied Skull a little, it was more like an older brother bullying his younger and not as experience brother.

To put it simply, Nova had changed the Arcobaleno for the better and he had no doubt she'd done the same for Tsuna. She was far better than Luce as the former Sky Arcobaleno hadn't made them her family. Nova welcomed them into her family and treated them as such. A small smile appeared on Fon's face as he looked down at the sleeping Sky. It was through her assistance that Fon had not only a better relationship with Kyoya, but two adoptive children that saw him as their father. I-pin was slowly, yet steadily becoming the same. Reaching out, Fon touched Nova's cheek and closed his eyes. Fon wouldn't survive the breaking of their bond. Even if they hadn't been bound of Sky and Storm guardian, Nova was still his daughter regardless of their bloodless relation.

* * *

Skull shifted uneasily as he waited for Viper to come from the airport. It drove him insane to be away from Nova when she was so vulnerable. He trusted Fon and the other's to keep her safe, but his Cloud instincts were demanding he returned to Nova. It didn't help that he didn't want to be away from his little sister when she was so sick and had to force himself to even drive to the airport where Viper's plane was to land. He knew that it wouldn't only be Viper as Belphegor wouldn't be left out and the Varia would be coming as well since Xanxus had developed a fascination with Nova.

Oh, Skull wasn't too happy about that part though he would admit Xanxus would make a good protector for her. It went against all his brotherly instincts to let the bastard even think about it. And yet, Skull was willing to let it happen so long as Nova liked the bastard. He would be happy for her even if he wanted to kill the Sky bastard. Skull forced his eyes closed and took a deep breath to force down his instincts lest he attack the red eyed bastard in the middle of the airport. Why couldn't Fon have been the one to go get them?

Oh right, Fon would have killed Xanxus for even thinking about going after Nova. Skull was looking forward to the fight that was bound to occur between the Storm Arcobaleno and the leader of the Varia. He mentally grinned at the thought of Fon wiping the floor with Xanxus and found himself relaxing. All he needed to do was imagine various ways Fon could kill Xanxus and Skull wouldn't fidget so badly. Skull also needed to keep his mind off of Nova and the fact she could have died because the bond between her and Reborn vanished. Damn it, Skull really needed to keep his mind off that shit and remind himself that Nova was too stubborn to die. He wouldn't go through losing yet another Sky.

* * *

Colonello was taking apart and putting his guns back together as he steadily tried to ignore how much he wanted to kill Reborn at the moment. Everything in him wanted to go after the black eyed bastard and kill him for causing their Sky so much pain. If he could find the bastard, they wouldn't be having this problem. Nova wouldn't be weak and almost completely unable to defend herself if he hadn't gone missing. Colonello clenched his teeth together and vowed to hit the bastard extra hard for causing Nova's most recent attack. Colonello's mind shifted to a thought that he really didn't want it to.

Nova had looked so pale and in pain when they entered the room. The sight of her nose bleeding and blood coming out of her mouth was terrifying. The fact that Skull and Fon could barely get Nova's wildly fluctuating energies under control was an uncomfortable thought. Colonello remembered how hard it was to even breath let alone move upon feeling those energies. He clenched his teeth together as he remembered Skull exclaiming that if they hadn't gotten Nova's energies under control when they did, Nova probably would have either gone into a coma or died.

Nova dying was a thought that Colonello had never really considered during his time around her. She seemed so full of life that it was too hard to imagine her being gone. The thought chilled him to the bone and made him shiver violently. No, Colonello didn't want to think about what would happen if Nova died and their bond broke with it. He didn't want to think about the painful loneliness he'd felt when Luce died and their bond snapped. He didn't want to think of how hard it had been to get up and do anything when it happened. Colonello had the sinking feeling that this time, the snapping of his bond to Nova would be far worse. Even with how little time they'd spent together so far, Colonello saw Nova as his little sister and would do anything to protect her. No, Colonello wouldn't survive Nova dying even with Lal being around. He just couldn't imagine life without his little sister.

* * *

As Viper sat on Belphegor's shoulder, she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her nor the rage that filled her heart. Even if Viper wouldn't admit it out loud, Nova was her daughter in every way save for blood. The thought of Nova having attacks terrified her to the core especially this one. If Skull's words were to be believed, Reborn's disappearance could have killed Nova. Nova had never had such a bad attack before. Sure she'd been bed ridden for a month due to the worst one, but the thought of the attack being severe enough to nearly kill her made Viper's heart clench and stole her breath.

Viper remembered every moment with Nova that she'd ever had and felt tears gather in her eyes. Nova was everything that Viper had ever wanted in a child and so much more. Nova was so bullheaded and driven at times that it caused Viper multiple headaches. Nova was also full of life and so much love that Viper cold heart had melted leaving the miser Mist to allow others into her heart. Nova's mischief and ability to create chaos without even being nearby had often left Viper in a state of prideful irritation.

Viper closed her eyes and forced her mind to focus on other things. With Verde around, they could finally find things to ease Nova's attack. Viper would also have to set things up so that Gringotts dealt with Viper instead of Nova while the Sky was out of it. She would also need to ensure that all the paperwork that Nova had to do due to the multiple companies and businesses that Nova's family owned was taken care. She doubted that Nova would be able to deal with all of that for a month at least.

Viper wouldn't think about what would happen if Nova died. She refused to even consider Nova dying.

* * *

 _Nova was curled up on a tree stump with her head pressed against the aged bark. It was like her mind was on repeat as she recalled what had happened before she fell asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Reborn being gone and let out a loud whimper. It wasn't until a soothing hand was laid on her head and stroking her hair that Nova's thoughts were stilled. She recognized the touch and immediatly moved to huddle against him. Her soulmate sat down and pulled her into his lap as she shivered, "Reborn's gone...I knew it was going to happen soon, but it still hurts so bad."_

 _"I know it does," He murmured soothingly as he rubbed her back._

 _"I-i don't know how I'll deal with it when I get sent forward," Nova's voice was a hoarse whisper._

 _He was silent for a little while before murmuring, "Skies are harmony and can mimic the other elements. Tsunayoshi knows how each of your guardians feel and can mimic it enough to allow you some semblance of peace until you return. When you wake up, you need to write a letter to explain this. You've shown him how to mimic other Flames, so it should be easy."_

 _Nova sniffed softly, "It'll take away the pain?"_

 _"Yes, but don't do it yourself," He warned her, "It will only hurt you if you try it,"_

 _Nova nodded and moved back slightly, "I won't."_

 _She noticed that while his features were still blurry, she could see the edges starting to come into focus. She looked at him and he chuckled, "We're going to be meeting soon. I believe that the next time we dream of one another, you'll be able to see me fully."_

 _Nova felt a rush of glee, "Really? I can't wait!"_

 _He pulled her close and laid his head on hers, "Nova, I need you to do something for me."_

 _"Is something wrong?" Nova asked him with a frown._

 _"The future that you're going to," He began while tightening his hold on her, "I've done things there that will make you hate me. I-"_

 _"You haven't done them yet," She cut him off to point that out._

 _He let out a soft laugh, "I know, but you'll still hate what occurred. It's part of the reason you can't really see that part of the future very well. I only ask that you don't hate me when you come back and we get to meet for the first time."_

 _Nova felt a sinking feeling in her gut and knew that it somehow involved her guardians. Why would Tsuna need to mimic them if they were going to be there?_

 **End! I hope you guys like this. I don't have much to say right now other than keep sending in guardian ideas. I have PM'd some of you, so please check that. I really want to hear from you.**

 **Oh! I also wanted to say that once the all the KHR stuff is done, I will be taking a small break. The magical stuff will not be in this book, but the next one. I'm still fiddling with things on that end, but since it's a bit away, I won't be focusing on that. Now I really need to go, it's about time for me to get some rest.**

 **Goodnight/good morning/good afternoon/good evening.**

 **Love you guys so much.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova woke up to the sound of chaos exploding below her as pain emanated from her chest. It was with a painful slowness that she rose up from the soft bed. It was with lead filled limbs that Nova got up from her bed and began to move towards the door. She almost fell, but Cyala quickly wrapped her scaled form around Nova. Cyala's disapproval was deep and angry, but she helped Nova walk. Sweat formed on her forehead as they walked down the hallway to the stairs. It wasn't a long walk, but it left Nova winded and they had to take a small break before heading down the stairs. When she reached the bottom and took in the chaos occurring, Nova tapped the side of Cyala's head twice. The dragon reared back her head before roaring loudly and Nova watched in amusement as everyone dropped to the ground from the ear splitting sound. It was only due to her bond with Cyala that Nova wasn't affected by the sound. She leaned heavily against her dragon while waiting for everyone to shake out of their stupor. When that occurred, Nova spoke in a slightly raspy voice that seemed to echo through the air and cause everyone to freeze, "I was thinking that when I woke up, it wouldn't be to chaos, but the worried faces of my family and friends. Instead, I get chaos and everyone acting like spoiled children that are too proud to think about others."

Nova watched with amusement as everyone bowed their heads or looked away like children being scolded. It amazed her sometimes that all she had to do was sound disappointed and they acted like this. Skull added to her amusement when he let out a shriek and darted over to her, "You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"It's hard to stay in bed when people are being way too loud," Nova pointed out before reaching up to brush the sweat from her brow and grimaced at the sticky feeling it left, "What were you guys arguing about?"

"Tsuna was taken," Takeshi told her with a frown on his face, "Hayato was as well,"

Nova closed her eyes and took as deep a breath as she could. Nova focused on the bond she had with Tsuna and nodded her head slightly. It was faint, but still there. To her shock and immense relief, Nova found her link to Reborn. Ignoring the joy that bubbled underneath her skin, Nova sent her Sky flames along their connection and felt the two send pulses of their own confusion tinted Flames. Using the Flames they sent, Nova checked their current states before smiling as she released them and opened her eyes, "Tsuna and Reborn are both fine."

"You can feel them?" Verde looked at her in shock and Nova nodded.

"Yes," Nova moved into the living room and sat down with a soft sigh as she leaned back against the couch, "A Sky will always be able to feel their bonded elements as a bonded element will always feel their Sky. Of course, it is a subconscious thing that most people don't really notice. The reason this is possible is due to the bond between them. Once a guardian and Sky are bound together, a connection between their souls is created. If one were to be trained, they could use this bond to tell them what their bonded's physical state is. Through training, the awareness of the bond can be increased and giving you quite a bit of information. While communication with the bond is severely limited, you can 'speak' using pulses of your Flames,"

"That explains with Reborn, but not Tsuna," Skull pointed out earning a slight smile from Nova.

"Skies can bond with one another though it isn't like a guardian bond," Nova patiently explained to them, "The same could be said for the Sky bonding with their children though it's mostly the mother's that have this bond. Due to the amount of time I've spent with Tsuna and my relationship with him, our bond is very strong. The only bond that will rival it will be the one between my soulmate and I,"

Nova noticed that Xanxus perked up and mentally snorted before focusing on Fon, "What happened earlier? Why couldn't you sense Reborn?"

Nova closed her eyes with a sigh, "Instincts are dangerous things in many cases. When Reborn vanished, the bond between us was not only strained, but completely unreachable. Due to the stress this caused me alongside my inability to find him with my _sight_ , I had an attack," Nova ran a hand along Cyala's scaly head, "Even now, the bond is strained though I can now use it to ensure Reborn is alright."

"Mou, where are they?" Viper asked earning a slight laugh from Nova.

"Where is not what you should be asking, but _when_ ," Nova watched their eyes widen seconds before they exploded into shouting.

"VOI! What the hell does that mean?!" Squalo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"They're in the future?!" Someone shouted.

It continued with similar comments until they were silenced by Sirius. Nova offered her godfather a nod before clearing her throat and watching as they all stopped attempting to talk upon realizing that no sound was leaving. When they finally calmed down, Nova had Sirius release the silencing charm before speaking, "Now, if you're all done, I wish to continue," They all nodded or looked away from her, "They are currently in a future that hasn't been completely written just yet. I cannot tell you why as that would cause a mess that will not only make everything worse, but also cause multiple events to happen at the wrong time."

Nova waited as that sank in before turning to Kyoya as he asked, "Carnivore, what will happen now?"

"Tsuna's Guardians and myself will be taken to the future," Nova answered earning a wide eyed look from everyone before they opened their mouths to protest, "It cannot be changed, but I will say that no one will die from this,"

The looks on her guardian's faces were mulish and Nova wanted to laugh at it. They didn't want her going anywhere without them, but this time, it was impossible for them to come. She had an inkling as to why and hoped to hell it was going to be one of the few times she was wrong. Takeshi spoke up, "Who's going next and when?"

"Either me or you," Nova answered after checking the wildly fluctuating visions, "The when is escaping me, but I would suggest that until we're all back in the past permanently that those still in school are pulled out. Either for a family emergency, which this somewhat constitutes as, or something similarly important that can't be avoided," Nova looked at everyone and said, "Everyone still here that will be going needs training to get stronger,"

"It's going to be rough, huh?" Takeshi asked earning a nod from Nova.

* * *

Through the use of potions, multiple Flames, and being forced to rest, Nova managed to cut her recovery time down to only a few days. It was just in time too because Nova found herself engulfed in pink smoke. The experience was both jarring and sickening to Nova in multiple ways leaving her vowing to never do it again once this was all over unless it was absolutely necessary. Once her vision cleared and she heard gasps, Nova opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed that had clearly just been vacated. Before she could take in much more, Nova felt the all consuming despair ridden pain that had appeared before her latest attack only it was far worse. A low keening whine forced itself from her throat as she curled in on herself while dropping the note she'd been writing while her powers worked furiously to find her missing guardians. It wasn't until she felt Tsuna's Flames crash over her while taking on the feeling of her missing guardians as Reborn's Flames pressed close to her that Nova managed to calm down.

Nova relaxed slowly as her Flames went out to brush against the ones that felt like her guardians. It was only when her Flames finished their inspection that Nova completely relaxed and began to breath easier. She laid in the same position as before with her eyes closed as she took the time to search through the bonds she had with her guardians. Taking a deep breath, Nova opened her eyes and slowly got out of her curled up position as Tsuna asked, "Are you okay now, Nova?"

"Y-yeah," She rubbed at her chest before stilling as Reborn's hand settled there and his Flames sank into her skin like a rush of warm water.

Only when her aches and pains had been dealt with did Reborn pull back, the hitman scowled at her, "You had us worried, Gattino."

Tsuna nodded lightly, "Your Flames felt so weak when you contacted us."

"I had just woken up after a severe attack that occurred due to Reborn heading to this place," Nova informed him earning a look of surprise from the two, "Whatever occurred caused our bond to become untouchable and strained. My energies reacted badly and you know what happened next,"

"How long were you out?" Tsuna asked with worry clear in his eyes as Reborn looked at Nova with the same fearful look that her other guardians gave her when she was informed of how close she'd been to death only his emotions were harder to read.

Nova sighed deeply, "I was out for three and a half days."

Tsuna sucked in a harsh breath and Nova could see his mind working through what she wasn't saying. Because of what was soon to occur, Nova had forced herself to wake up despite needing the rest as her body had been pushed too far. If she hadn't done it, Nova would have been asleep for a week or more simply because of how badly her body had suffered from the attack. As it stood, Nova found herself getting tired far more easily and often found herself struggling to breath properly. She had hidden it from her worried family and friends simply because she didn't want to worry them anymore than she already had. She knew that out of all of them Kyoya, Mukuro, and maybe Verde noticed it. Kyoya due to how much they sparred. Mukuro because of how observant he was when it came to her and due to his own experiences. Verde was most likely trying to figure out what he could do to assist her. All in all, Nova knew that they had noticed it, yet none of them spoke.

Reborn was the first to speak as the two absorbed the information Nova had given them, "Based on everything, I'm going to assume you somehow managed to force yourself to wake up and thus, your body has suffered."

"Unfortunately," Nova noticed the look on Tsuna's face and sighed, "Tsuna, I was brought here for a reason, so don't you even think about it,"

Tsuna glared at her for a few moments before flopping onto the bed with her, "Damn it, Nova."

He wouldn't be able to argue with her logic and they both knew it. Whether Nova was being especially cryptic or simply speaking plainly, you couldn't argue with Nova if she actually deigned to use logic. Even so, Tsuna hated the thought of Nova being in danger when she was weakened as it would be far easier for people to harm or kill her. He slowly got up and crawled up the bed to wrap his arms around her to hug Nova. Nova hugged him in return after pulling Reborn to her while Cyala shifted into her dragon form and curled around them to allow the group some semblance of privacy.

* * *

He was about to eat another one of his snacks when he felt the familiar surge of Flames and dropped what had been in his hand. He laid a hand on his chest and found himself grinning. It would seem his little pet was actually alive and strong if the feeling of her Flames were correct. Hopefully, he would have an easier time getting to her without those pesky Arcobaleno and Tsunayoshi wandering around. He grinned brightly as he turned his seat to look out of the massive windows revealing the skyline, "Soon my pet, we will be together and this time," His grin turned dark, "I won't let you escape from me."

 **And end! Okay so I was a little...off at the last part. I took a break from writing earlier in the day and came back to it. It was a big mistake because my head hurts and I'm sooooo tired. If something seems off, I ask that you tell me. I'm heading to bed.**

 **Remember Darlings,**

 **Box animals for Nova**

 **Magical guardians for Nova**

 **Review please and thank you.**

 **I love how much feed back I'm getting!**

 **Good Night guys. I will see you tomorrow~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova looked at the not quite Arcobaleno for a few moments. She hadn't gotten to meet the woman's younger self just yet, but had a feeling that the two would act similar to one another. She then looked down at the ring and box that had been thrust into her hands, "These are mine?"

"The future you," Lal Mirch corrected as she eyed the Sky with narrowed eyes.

More than likely, the Rain was comparing her to the Nova that she'd known. She ran a finger over them before asking, "How exactly does this work?"

Lal looked amused by that question and Nova huffed softly. Just because she saw shit didn't mean that she understood how to do it, Lal was just being an mean. Lal let out a snort that told her that she knew what Nova was thinking and Nova stuck out her tongue at the Rain. Lal shook her head before explaining, "Put on the ring and push the smallest amount of Flames possible into it."

Nova slipped on the ring and watched in surprise as it shrank to fit her finger. Shaking her head lightly, Nova concentrated for a few moments before pushing just a few sparks of her Flames into the ring before aligning it to the box. She watched as the box glowed briefly before a light exploded out of it and she had to reach out in order to catch the weapon that appeared. It was a pair of clawed gauntlets which caused her to feel somewhat surprised. The last time she'd checked, Nova was supposed to get a pair of tanto. Then again, the weapon had kept shifting every time she checked, so it wasn't really surprising. She slipped on the gauntlets and flexed her fingers causing the claws to extend fully. She likened them to Wolverine's claws from the X-men and decided that they weren't too bad of a weapon. She looked at Lal as she asked, "Do you want to spar?"

"Might as well," She flexed her fingers again, "It's been a while since I've used clawed gauntlets, so it's best to get those skills up to scratch,"

"You have two more box weapons," Lal informed her while taking out a gun, "The weapons will be diffrent with each,"

"Makes sense," Nova could feel Verde's Flames even if it was just a faded impression, "Verde helped make these?"

Lal nodded while eyeing her for a few moments. The Rain was clearly both attempting to judge Nova's current skill level as well as ensuring that the Sky would be okay to spar. It didn't surprise Nova in the least since she always had a rough time fighting for a week after her attacks. Nova shook of the phantom depression ridden pain and got into the stance Fon helped her perfect for this weapon. In seconds, the two began their sparing match and Nova felt the thrill of battle roll through her as she clashed with Lal.

* * *

"So this future, it isn't ours?" Tsuna asked as they sat together for dinner.

Nova nodded while taking the time to swallow the bite of pizza she'd been eating, "Due to the fact that the future is in a constantly changing, we were brought to a future not our own. This future is now temporarily connected to our world through the use of the modified ten-year bazooka and won't disappear until we head back. Even if we were to meet the future versions of ourselves, it wouldn't cause any problems seeing as they aren't _our_ future selves, but one of many," She paused for a moment as she noticed the lost look on everyone's faces, "Okay, so imagine the world as a chocolate bar. If you break a piece of that chocolate bar off, it's still chocolate, but only a piece of the original chocolate bar. Right?"

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded his head lightly.

"This future is that piece of chocolate," Nova said earning nods though most still looked confused and she internally sighed, "Okay, how about we try something diffrent," She contemplated it for a moment before saying, "Imagine our world as a lake," She saw nods, "Imagine that the lake had a river attached to it. The river is basically the future," She paused and let them take that in, "Eventually, the river will divide and become two seperate rivers that are still connected from the original point of diversion,"

Hayato snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "This future is just one of the splits in the river!"

"Correct," Nova watched him blush at the praise, "Do you guys understand it now?"

They all nodded before Reborn spoke up, "So what you're saying is that regardless of what occurs here, our future isn't going to be affected?"

Nova shook her head lightly, "Technically it won't be, but truthfully it will affect our future. The things we learn in this future will play a part in what happens in our own future," Nova rubbed at her temples, "I really hate discussing this shit. It always gives me a headache."

Everyone began snickering and laughing making Nova smile lightly. She would admit that it was funny that a seer found the future headache inducing.

* * *

Nova looked around the shrine feeling a sense of unease roll over her. Despite the protests of everyone else, Nova had joined Hayato and Takeshi. She had a feeling that they would need help. In order to convince Tsuna to allow it, Nova had informed her little brother that she would be observing unless both of them were in danger of dying. It was only then that Tsuna conceeded and Nova left with the two teens. Like usual, Cyala was curled around Nova's shoulders only this time, she was actively looking around. Takeshi glanced back at Nova and asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, but for some reason, I am uneasy," She knew that they were going to get attacked, "Be ready for trouble,"

Hayato and Takeshi nodded while Nova fiddled with the knives that she had attached to her belt. She knew that her soulmate was somehow involved with all of this as so many things were blurry not to mention the last dream she'd shared with him. She grimaced slightly and hoped that everything was wrapped up quickly as she wanted to get to know her actual soulmate rather than the future copy. Cyala tensed and Nova jumped back as the boys got ready for their first set of opponents. Hayato looked at her and asked, "Nova?"

"Get ready," Was all she said before moving back a little bit more.

Seconds later, Takeshi and Hayato were fighting floating men with black suits. She eyed the red energy leaking out of their soles. So they're using some type of Flame manipulation device to boots their output in order to float. Interesting and definitely something to speak with Verde about when she got back, Nova watched with pride as the two easily took down the two enemies. They could do good work together, but Hayato was still clashing with Takeshi way too much. She stiffened upon hearing static as Takeshi turned towards her, "How did we do?"

"Good, but someone else is coming," Nova moved closer to the two with a frown as she tried to detect where the static was coming from, "Listen carefully,"

"Static?" Hayato frowned slightly as he caught the sound.

They looked above when they heard, "I heard that the Vongola Guardians wet themselves and scattered away in all directions," A man with blonde hair and Lightning Flames floated above them, "Yet here you are, how adorable."

Nova's eyes narrowed up at the man, "Guys, he's a Lightning with more power than the two Storms you just fought."

The man looked slightly surprised as if just noticing her, "Where as they must be the guardians of Rain and Storm, you are the all-see Sky, Nova Noir," He smirked as Nova scowled at that nickname, "You look a lot younger than in your photos," The man's eyes narrowed slightly, "No, you look too young," Nova stiffened slightly, "Do you Vongola drink some type of miracle water?" The man dropped down from the sky, "But if I Fight with you, it'd be more like a spanking than a fight. It wouldn't be very mature of me to fight with you kids like that."

Hayato stiffened slightly with a small scowl, "I'll knock you down a peg or two," He glanced at Takeshi out of the corner of his eye, "Do not interfere."

A sigh left Nova as Takeshi smiled lightly, "Okay, okay."

Hayato darted forward to begin his attack on the Lightning. Nova shook her head lightly, "Hayato needs to learn how to fight with you. After all, you're both Tsuna's bonded elements."

"I'll cut in if he needs help," Takeshi looked at Nova, "Everything will work out, Nova,"

Nova shook her head lightly, but didn't say anything more.

* * *

Before Nova could jump into keep Gama from killing the boys, the older version of Kyoya appeared and stopped the blonde. Before the heavily wounded Gama left, the man turned to look at Nova and said, "The boss is looking forward to finding you, All-seeing Sky."

Nova grimaced and clenched her fists as the animal within her hissed angerly. Nova glared at him as he disappeared while Cyala shifted in agitation on her shoulders. Neither of them could fight him at the moment, Nova still needed more time to recover while Cyala would be too worried about her to fight fully. Nova knew that whoever this boss of theirs was would be the future version of her soulmate. Even knowing that, Nova couldn't help, but feel like she wouldn't want to meet him. If her older self was this far away from this version of her soulmate, it was quite clear that something was seriously wrong. Swallowing down the anger that wanted to be unleashed, Nova turned to the future version of Kyoya as the man commented, "Wao, he isn't lying."

Hearing that, Nova knew for certain that meeting this future version of her soulmate was not an option. However, she also knew that the meeting was inevitable. Sometimes, Nova thought that Fate and Luck loved screwing with her.

* * *

As Gama headed back to base, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the younger All-seeing Sky. She looked almost vibrant compared to the older version. Somehow, Gama had to wonder why that was. He also wondered what Byakuran wanted with the All-seeing Sky. The man could already see into the future through the use of the mare-ring. The man was also a powerful Sky in his own right and had Yuni at his side, so what use would he have for girl? What could he want with Nova Noir?

* * *

Tsuna looked at Nova as she settled in the seat by him with a tired frown on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Something about this boss of these people is making me uneasy," Nova glanced at him while running a few fingers through an agitated Cyala's fur, "I don't like it,"

The others entered the room and Tsuna focused on Lal, "Who is the boss of the Millefiore famiglia and why would he be after Nova?"

Everyone stiffened before looking at the not-Arcobaleno. Lal sat down with a frown on her face, "Byakuran of the Gesso is the boss alongside Yuni of the Giglio Nero. None of us have ever figured out why, but he's always been after Nova. Even with our spies, we can't figure it out. We do know that he'll do anything to get to Nova as he's tried multiple plots in the past. The only reason they failed was through Nova's abilities though later on, it was due to his inability to track Nova's Flames. Somehow, he can sense them and use them to somewhat accurately track her."

"Which is why you gave me this," Nova held up the bracelet that had been masking her Flames for the most part, "My Flames must have weakened as time went on due to my abilities putting serious pressure on my body,"

"Correct," Lal looked away from Nova.

Tsuna frowned slightly at the action, but figured it was due to the bond that the future version of Nova had with her. More than likely, Lal couldn't stop seeing her Sky when looking at Nova. Considering what he'd seen of the future version of his sister, Tsuna couldn't blame the not-Arcobaleno. Sometimes, he couldn't get the image of her lying sick and weak on the hospital bed fighting to stay awake. It took all he had in him not to flinch when the image of that version of Nova covered his sister. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to take a deep breath and push back the tears burning the back of his eyes. He wouldn't let Nova get that bad. He refused to see his big sister in that state again.

 **Okay so the chapter took a bit longer than expected. I need to brush up on the future arc, so updates will be a bit slow while I work through it. Now Tomorrow, I will more than likely be putting out a One-shot before I start focusing on Hunter the Witch. When I need a break, I will watch the future arc. I gotta get going, but I love you guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova looked at the ball for a few moments before relaxing earning looks from Hayato and Takeshi. Glancing at them, Nova smiled at them, "Tsuna will be fine. This had been a long time coming though I had thought it was still a few years away."

"What do you mean?" Lal Mirch asked with a frown as Reborn hopped onto Nova's shoulder.

"Tsuna needs to reach the deepest part of himself in order to gain anymore power," Nova explained while returning her attention to the spiked ball, "To do that, he must confront those that came before him and be named the Vongola's successor. Of course, Tsuna won't do what they expect as he isn't like any of them. If I have to describe it, Tsuna is truly like Primo only far stronger than Giotto De Vongola," Nova smiled serenely as they gaped at her, "Perhaps Neo Primo would be a good name for our cub when he finally becomes a Lion,"

Before anyone could comment, Tsuna manages to break free of the spiked ball. After his little match with Kyoya, Tsuna looked at Nova and accused her, "You knew."

"Of course," She smiled at her little brother, "You're well on your way to becoming a lion, Tsuna,"

Tsuna flushed lightly and looked away from Nova with a grumble of, "Know it all."

Letting out a light laugh, Nova walked over to Tsuna and hugged him, "Love you too, little brother," Tsuna returned her hug with a slight smile, "You do realize what happens now, right?" Tsuna pulled away to look at her and groaned while dropping his head onto her chest, "That's right, you get more training. And because you need it, I'll be helping."

"We're so dead," Tsuna muttered.

"We?" Takeshi looked at the boy in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Did you really think I'd leave you guys out of it?" Nova looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, "I may not be an Arcobaleno, but they are my guardians for a reason," She grinned at them making the two pale, "I'm going to push you to your limits and beyond because that is what's needed. If we ever want to return home, we need to give our all or we'll never return. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell want to get back to my guardians,"

Tsuna let go of Nova and turned to the two, "Nova's right. As we are now, we'll be crushed by our opponents and never go home. I'm not going to let that happen since I want to go home too. All of us and the others if they're coming as well will need to train our hardest if we ever want to go home. So please guys, do your best."

"Of course, Tsuna!" Hayato beamed at the Sky, "You're so inspirational!"

"No problem Tsuna," Takeshi grinned at Tsuna earning a scowl from Hayato, "We'll do our best,"

As Hayato began to fight with Takeshi, Tsuna turned to Lal and Reborn, "All three of us plus my other Guardians will need any help you can offer. Please train us."

* * *

"Did you know?" Nova asked Reborn as they walked away from the boy's room.

Reborn nodded lightly as Leon crawled onto Nova's head, "Yes, but I never got Hayato's side of the story."

"It's sad," Nova sighed deeply before smiling slightly, "At the very least, Tsuna will make the new Vongola a home for people like Hayato. No one deserves that," Nova looked at Reborn as she entered her own room, "Ask you questions, Reborn,"

Reborn hopped off her shoulder and onto the bed before Nova turned to close the door, "What do you think will happen now?"

Nova sighed deeply and settled on the bed, "We fight against Millefiore and succeed before heading home."

"The boss is after you," Reborn commented earning a low hum from Nova, "Aren't you worried?"

Nova laid back and stared up at the ceiling, "It is a cause for concern, but I have a feeling he won't hurt me. At least, it won't be intentional."

"Do you know who he is?" Reborn asked her with a frown.

Nova's smile turned melancholy, "I've never seen him in my visions, Reborn."

Reborn stared at her with slightly wide eyes before tipping his fedora over them, "I see."

"Whatever happens now, I can guarantee that when we get back, I will meet my other half," Nova turned onto her side and look at Reborn, "You've realized it as well,"

Reborn's frown deepened, "Do you care?"

"What happens here and now is of no concern," Nova told him, "Remember: This is no longer a possible future for us," Nova reached out to pull Reborn to her and closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Reborn,"

* * *

Reborn left Nova after she'd fallen asleep and headed towards one of the lounges where Lal was sitting. He looked at Lal Mirch with a dark frown, "What haven't you told any of us?"

Lal sighed deeply and looked at the T.V, "When we first came across Byakuran, Nova seemed to be even stronger than before. But as time passed on, Nova got worse and worse. When the other's were killed, Nova's condition deteriorated rapidly until she couldn't leave her bed. As soon as Tsuna was 'killed', Nova's condition worsened to what you saw before her past self arrived."

Reborn frowned slightly, "And his fascination with her?"

"I am unsure," Lal frowned as she turned to Reborn, "Perhaps it was due to their connection or the power she held," Lal smiled slightly, "When Tsuna took on the title of Decimo, Nova was at her peak and the strength of her power was amazing. She truly deserved to have the Arcobaleno as her guardians," Lal closed her eyes with a frown, "The only thing I can tell you is to keep Nova as far away from him as possible. While they might not have a connection here, I wouldn't put it past him to kidnap her regardless of their missing connection. I don't want to think of what he'll do to her if he gets his dirty paws on her,"

"Noted, I'll ensure Tsuna and the others know," Reborn turned to leave only to pause as Lal spoke once more.

"Reborn, I may not be the best person to suggest it, but I know that Nova truly does care for you," Lal smiled slightly, "You might only be newly bonded, but Nova will do whatever she can to see you live just as you'll do the same. Put your faith in her as she does the same and you'll make it through this,"

Reborn began to leave the room while tossing, "You should stick to yelling at trainees."

With that, Reborn left and Lal shook her head. She turned her attention back to the T.V screen and murmured, "She was right after all. It's funny seeing how a newly bonded Reborn acts compared to the one I knew," Lal closed her eyes, "You were right, Nova. Seeing everyone from back then compared to now is mind boggling. They really do have a long way to grow, but they will," A tear ran down her cheek, "I hope you were right, Nova, and Tsunayoshi's plan succeeds. Hopefully this time around, we'll actually be free."

 **Really short chapter, but I still thought I should give you guys an Update.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova set a hand on Tsuna's shoulder as Chrome finished, "Tsuna," Tsuna looked at her with fear in his eyes and Nova smiled softly at him, "Whatever you decide, I will back you and do my best to assist you."

"Nova..." Tsuna trailed off and Nova understood what he wasn't saying.

Nova squeezed his shoulder and murmured, "Consequences will always happen regardless of your decision, but I will admit that assisting our allies would be a good idea. We can always set things up to ensure that if we need it, we have a way out."

Tsuna nodded while seriously considering everything. Before a decision could be made, the power went out.

* * *

Nova held onto Reborn and looked at Lal with concern, "I knew something like this might happen, but..."

Reborn patted her arm lightly, "Everything will be fine, Nova."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact it hurts," Nova murmured softly as they left the not-quite Arcobaleno, "I'm glad the others aren't here. I don't know what I would do if they were in the same state,"

Reborn felt a cold shiver go down his spine and agreed with Nova that the others were best left in the past.

* * *

Tsuna punched the wall with a growl, "Damn it! Why does this shit keep happening?!"

Nova flinched slightly at the rage going through Tsuna while feeling a bit surprised. Tsuna didn't curse, so him doing so was a very big indicator about how pissed he was. Reaching out, Nova settled her hand on his shoulder and engulfed Tsuna in her Flames. Tsuna stiffened before relaxing against her with a sniffle. Nova wrapped her arms around him and sat them on the ground, "Tsuna, I know it hurts, but this is for the best."

"Why?" Tsuna whispered softly, "Why us?"

"I don't know, Cub," Nova held him to her, "But we need to keep going. If we get through this, we will be stronger and better able to face our actual future,"

"Still isn't right," He turned around and hugged her as he burrowed his face in her neck, "It still isn't right,"

"I know," Nova began to hum softly as Tsuna broke down.

He kept whispering over and over, "It's not right."

Nova just held Tsuna close and kept him surrounded in the warm embrace of her Flames. When Tsuna had finally fallen asleep, Nova let go of her Flames and noticed Takeshi standing there. Nova sighed deeply, "He needed it."

"He'll be fine?" Takeshi asked while lifting Tsuna up and allowing Nova to get up.

"He'll be fine," Nova assured him, "Tsuna just needed to get rid of the emotional shit that's been building up. Just let him get some sleep and be there for him when he wakes up, Takeshi. Even the strongest person in the world needs to break sometimes,"

Takeshi nodded and headed off with Tsuna. Nova leaned against the wall with a sigh and closed her eyes. A familiar weight settled on her shoulder and Reborn spoke, "I actually expected it to happen earlier."

"Tsuna is absurdly strong, Reborn," Nova slowly stood up and began heading to her room, "Not to mention, Tsuna tends to keep things close to his chest because he hates causing people to worry about him. It's a left over from back when he was younger and still sealed,"

Reborn growled softly under his breath, "I'm still going to kill Iemitsu for that."

"Get in line," Nova glanced at him, "I get first shot and so do his guardians,"

Reborn chuckled softly, "You're like a mother bear when it comes to Tsuna."

Nova snorted, but said nothing in reply.

* * *

Reborn looked at Nova as she concentrated on her box-weapon, "What are you trying to do?"

"Gokudera found a Storm cat in his box," Nova explained as she looked at her box, "I'm trying to figure out both what this box weapons animal is and how to draw it out," Nova glanced at Reborn, "But it's really hard to figure out,"

Reborn looked down at the box in Nova's hands as her Sky Flames sank into it without activating it's weapon form, "Perhaps you need to master the attacks that this box weapon can do."

Nova hummed softly and nodded, "Maybe, it's definitely worth doing since it will help in the battles ahead of us."

"Tsuna isn't very pleased with you," Reborn told her earning an eye roll, "I'm not either. With your health to consider, we really shouldn't be pushing it,"

"Reborn," Nova's voice was soft, "I understand why you're so concerned. I've seen what happens to me in the future because of my abilities, so trust me when I say that I understand why Tsuna and you are so concerned about me," Reborn looked at Nova's face and saw the warm look on her face as she stared down at the box weapon in her hand, "I understand it, but I can't let it stop me from doing my best to help everyone," Nova closed her fingers around the box in her hand as a determined look appeared on her face, "I made a promise to myself when I was a child and understood the ramification of my Auntie getting curse. I won't let the people I care about face things alone when I can help them and provide them back up. I won't allow what happens in the future to prevent me from doing my best to keep that promise," Sky Flames filled with determination began to emanate from Nova as her eyes gained an orangish golden sheen, "To protect the people I love, I will do whatever it takes even if it kills me,"

Reborn's breath caught in his throat both at the feeling of her Flames and the sight of Nova's box weapon forcing itself from inside her hand. It pulsed brightly as Nova's Flames filled it before an explosion of light filled the air and they had to cover their eyes. When the light faded and they could see once more, Reborn found himself speechless at the animal sitting in front of them. It looked like a small kitten with two tails curled together. It had dark grey fur with white and red accents. Bright orange eyes focused on Nova and the kitten mewed. Nova let out a soft laugh and reached out for the kitten. The kitten jumped into her arms and Nova sat back while petting the kitten's head. Reborn could only ask, "What is that?"

"A neko," Nova answered in a light tone, "Specifically a neko inspired by the manga and anime Inuyasha, Verde must have used it as a base for this little one," Nova held the neko up, "I'll call him Mamoru as Verde obviously intended for him to be a protector,"

Reborn could only shake his head and decide that he really shouldn't question it.

 **End. Longer chapters to come, but I really wanted to give you guys something for putting up with me. I'll be writing more soon, but I hope this is enough to keep you guys occupied for now.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Tsuna shifted nervously as they got ready for the attack, "Do you think Kyoya will be alright?"

"This is Kyoya we're talking about," Nova replied with a light smile, "More than likely, he'll be pissed off at not having a proper challenge,"

Tsuna let out a soft laugh, "Very true."

Nova hugged him lightly, "It's alright to worry about him, Tsuna, but don't let it cloud your mind. Kyoya will be even more pissed off if you end up getting hurt because you're worried about him."

Tsuna hugged her back, "You're right, Nova."

* * *

Nova muttered a low curse as they began dodging the lasers, "For the love of magic, why are there lasers?"

"Who cares!" Hayato shouted as they darted forward, "We need to get out of here,"

Nova took a deep breath and shouted, "I'll handle it! Bombarda Maxima!"

The spell slammed into the lasers and destroyed them while also ripping a whole into the base. Rather than question it, the group quickly exited the vents. Upon seeing the giant of a man, Nova groaned softly as Takeshi asked, "Is that a giant?"

"Giants are bigger, but he probably has some giant blood in him," Nova eyed the man before looking at Tsuna, "Tsuna, you should take this. It's good practice and we can always jump in if you need it,"

Tsuna glanced at her before nodding, "Right."

* * *

When they continued on, Nova could only feel a sense of dread. Something was wrong with this situation, but she couldn't put her finger on it. When they encountered Ginger Bread, Lal growled softly and stepped forward, "I'll take him."

"I will assist," Nova glanced at Lal as she stepped forward, "There's something wrong with this situation,"

Lal wanted to argue, but nodded and they began to fight against Ginger Bread. Nova froze slightly upon hearing his words about Colonello and grit her teeth. Lal let out a roar of anger and used her pacifiers ability. Nova's ears caught the sound of ticking and quickly put up a barrier just as the doll that had been Ginger Bread exploded. Lal cursed upon hearing the alarms, "Damn it! You go ahead, I'll stay here-"

"No," Tsuna moved forward, "With the X-gloves, I can move a-lot better than you guys. Go ahead and get the job done,"

With great reluctance, they got moving though Nova paused. She pulled Tsuna into a quick hug and whispered, "No matter what, we will get back. Stay safe, please."

"I'll do my best," Tsuna hugged her back before pushing Nova away, "Go and make sure everyone survives this, Sis,"

"Will do, Little brother," Nova replied and took off after the others.

* * *

"Damn it," Hayato swore as they continued to search the base, "Where's Tsuna?"

Nova frowned slightly as she checked the future, "He's fine, but I can't tell where he is. I really wish we weren't in the future, it's making my ability go out of wack."

Hearing fighting ahead of them, they moved quickly and found two Millefiore members fighting. When the one dressed in the black spell uniform is beaten, Ryohei stepped forward, "I'll fight. You guys need to extremely stay back while I take on this guy."

Nova pressed her hand to the comm unite in her ear and muttered, "Damn it, our comm's are out."

"What do we do?" Hayato asked.

"We continue on once Ryohei finishes up," Nova told him, "No matter what, we need to continue on,"

Takeshi spoke up, "Nova's right, Hayato."

Hayato looked like he wanted to protest, but nodded. When Ryohei finished his opponent, they moved on only to pause as the base began to move. Nova found her balance taken from her and reached out to Lal as the floor underneath her shifted. Lal attempted to grab her only to miss and Nova tumbled into a seperate room from everyone. Nova cursed under her breath as Shoichi Ire spoke, "Nova Potter, the all-seeing Sky. I have to say that this is shock."

"And you are Shoichi Ire," Nova replied as she glanced around the room, "What's the point in this?"

"Byakuran wishes to see you in front of him as soon as possible," Shoichi informed her, "Compared to the rest of your friends, you're the grand prize,"

Nova frowned as she stood up, "What does he want with me exactly?"

"I do not know," Shoichi replied as Nova began to head out of the room into a long corridor, "However, to keep the game interesting, I will give you a chance to meet up with your friends. If you manage that, I will allow you to escape. If you don't, I will take you to Byakuran,"

"I don't get much of a choice, do I?" Nova shook her head lightly, "I'm going to meet up with my friends. While I'm sure I'll end up meeting your boss at some point, I won't let you drag me to him,"

Shoichi laughed, "Good luck then."

* * *

Nova found herself in a large dome-like room. She heard a soft laugh, "So this is the all-seeing Sky, Nova Potter."

Looking up, Nova found a pair of twins standing there. They were dressed in the same uniforms of the other Millefiore members though these two resembled Jesters. Nova checked their Flames and noted they were both Mist-Flame users, "Mist-Flames."

"Interesting, Sister," The one on the right spoke, "She can sense our Flames,"

"Agreed, it means she isn't as weak as we were told," The one on the left replied, "Brother, I believe this will be fun. Shall we show off?"

"For a little while," The one on the right said as he eyed Nova with bright green eyes, "We can't damage her too badly, our leader want's her,"

Nova fingered her box weapon while getting her Flames ready, "Perhaps you could offer me your names?"

"My name is Jack," The one on the right bowed lightly, "And this is my sister, Jill,"

Jill bowed as well and her bright purple eyes glowed, "Let's play."

Nova was quick to dodge the knives heading towards her only to jump back as a spear slammed into the place she'd been before. With a grimace, Nova summoned her box weapon and called on her clawed gauntlets. She twisted to avoid the ropes heading for her. With a low growl, Nova sent a burst of Sky Flames shaped like dragons towards the duo. They managed to dodge with Jill yelping, "What the hell? They're lined with other Flames!"

"The funny think about Skies with Guardians is that they can channel the Flames of their elements," Nova smirked as Jill tossed off her burning hat, "Sky Flames laced with Storm Flames are interesting, no?"

"You'll pay for that!" Jill screeched at Nova.

As they fought, Nova noticed that the two avoided leaving a certain portion of the metal girders they were climbing on. With a smirk, Nova summed Mamoru and called out, "Let's see how well Verde made you."

Mamoru roared as he was engulfed in Sky Flames mixed with Cloud Flames. When they dissipated, Mamoru stood tall in his battle form. Nova jumped onto his back as Jack laughed, "Do you really think that kitten wil-"

"Mamoru, let's go!" Nova shouted.

With another roar, Mamoru jumped into the air and began climbing into the sky. Nova quickly used her Sky Flame dragons on the areas that the two seemed to stick to. The Mist-Flame users let out shouts and disappeared as the real ones appear. Jill gasped softly, "H-how?"

"Viper was my mentor," Nova replied while jumping at them with her clawed gauntlets aflame.

The battle was quick after that due to the duo being normal Mist-Flame users. By and large, Mist Flame users didn't do physical combat seeing as their bodies were naturally frailer than most. Mukuro and Chrome were the odd ones out in this situation. It honestly pissed off her Mentor when the two turned out to be stronger than normal Mist-Users. She loathed their fighting style, but admitted to the perks it gave them. In this situation, Nova was glad that Fon had given her advice on how to quickly disable a Mist-user. Rather than kill the two, Nova simply knocked them out while taking off with Mamoru. She paused as her comm crackled and Reborn's voice sounded, "Nova?"

"I'm alright. I just encountered a pair of twin Mist-users," Nova informed him as she began to run again, "Mamoru saw his first battle even if he didn't do much. Have you contacted the others?"

"Tsuna," Reborn replied.

"Is he alright?" Nova asked him as she ran.

"He'll be fine, but he needs to master his X-burner," Reborn assured her earning a slight nod from Nova, "How are you?"

"A bit tired, but I can go on for awhile longer," Nova hesitated before suggesting, "If the base has any of my potions, I might need one once we're done,"

"I'll make sure they're ready," Nova sighed softly, "I need to check in on the others as there is no telling how long our communications will last,"

"Understood, I'll make it back, Reborn," Nova murmured.

"Stay alive," Reborn demanded before the comm went dead.

Nova glanced at Mamoru before running forward. She smiled slightly, "Let's get through this, Mamoru."

Mamoru roared and they ran on. Nova would see the others soon. She was sure of it.

 **A bit longer this time. Hope you guys liked it. Let me tell you, I suck at writing battle scenes.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova huffed lightly while feeling her chest begin to ache slightly. Mentally cursing, she took a moment to lean against the wall. Taking a deep breath, Nova closed her eyes as Mamoru let out a meow. Offering him a slightly pained smile, Nova said, "Give me a few seconds to rest and we can continue," She reached up and tapped her comm, "Reborn?"

"Nova, is something wrong?" Her Sun asked in concern.

"I thought it would be pertinent to mention that I'm definitely going to need one of those potions," Nova informed him while rubbing at her chest.

Reborn cursed softly on the other end before asking, "How bad is the pain?"

"Just a slight ache," Nova took another deep breath as the pain slowly began to fade, "I have no clue how far away from the others I am,"

"I'm sure you're close," Reborn replied sounding slightly frustrated, "When we see one another again, I'll be checking you over. Alright?"

"Noted," Nova stood up fully, "It's stopped for now, so I'll resume my run,"

"Be careful and avoid fighting where you can," Reborn ordered earning a smile from Nova.

As Nova began to run with Mamoru, she promise Reborn, "I'll try."

With that, she clicked off the comm and ran alongside Mamoru. It wasn't long until she heard sounds of fighting and came along to see Kyoya about to be killed by someone. Mamoru darted forward as the attack was cancelled and Nova ran over to Kyoya. As Gokudera spoke, Kyoya looked at Nova, "Carnivore, you're looking pale."

"An unfortunate side effect," Nova looked over the Mist they would be fighting, "I'm sure the trip was rather disorientating, but everything will be explained once we get out of th-"

"You're the all-seeing Sky, Nova," The man interrupted while looking her over, "Byakuran-sama has been eager to get his hands on you, yet you continue to refuse," Nova's eyes narrow, "However, you are much like the others and seem to be younger. If so, I will offer you a chance. Come with me and I'll leave your friends alone,"

Nova snorted as Kyoya stiffened at the insult, "You are a complete fool if you think I'm that naive to think you'll actually do that. I am well aware that regardless of what I do, you'll attack and kill my friends. I will not allow th-"

"Carnivore," Kyoya spoke with a low snarl, "Stay back,"

"Kyoya," Nova looked over the boy before nodding, "Alright, but do remember, the wolf is the strength of the pack and the pack is the strength of the wolf,"

Kyoya smirked at her as she headed over to the others. She grimaced at seeing their injuries and ordered, "Mamoru, grab Takeshi and Lal,"

The nekomatta let out a roar and did as she bid. A grimace worked its way onto her face as Nova's instincts screamed at her. Whatever was going to happen wouldn't be good, but they'd make it out of this in the end.

* * *

Nova grimaced at the glass surrounding them while looking at the red head, "So you're the one that created this place?"

"The idea at least," Shoichi Ire replied while eyeing her, "Why do you ask?"

Nova sighed lightly, "You seem to be a brilliant man, but why follow someone hellbent on taking over the world?"

"Do I need a reason?" Shoichi asked with a raised eyebrow as the pink haired bitches as Nova wanted to rip to shred moved about.

Nova shrugged as she looked for ways out, "Everyone has a reason for what they do. I would know that better than anyone, so why?"

"For reasons that I don't feel like sharing," Shoichi replied before turning back to the screen.

Nova couldn't find any, but somehow that didn't bother her. For whatever reason, her instincts were completely calm when it came to Shoichi which meant he wasn't a threat to her. With a small sigh, Nova took a seat and decided to let everything play out.

* * *

Upon hearing Shoichi explain things, Nova could only laugh, "Of course, it's so obvious now that I think about it."

"Nova?" Tsuna looked at her along with Reborn and the others.

Nova shook her head lightly and grinned, "Ever since we got brought here, I couldn't figure out the reason why. Now that I know, it seems so obvious that I'm angry at myself for not figuring it out before. Your older self clearly figured out that by having you trained in the future and becoming more powerful, you can prevent this from happening in our present. Not only that, it will help prepare you for future fights."

"Now that you say it like that, I can see myself doing that," Tsuna nodded to himself, "Though it would be the final plan I'd fall back on due to the danger it presents to both the future and the present,"

"Well," Nova got up and tapped the glass, "Mind letting us out? I really don't want to risk those bitches waking up and killing us. Not to mention, I'd rather be comfortable while we wait for the Varia to do their job,"

Shoichi flushed and did as Nova asked. Nova was immediatly accosted by Tsuna as Reborn used his Sun Flames to look her over. Tsuna looked at her in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Nova glanced at Reborn as he snorted, "Problem?"

"You're not fine," Reborn informed her with a slight glare, "You'll need some potions and a few days to rest before even considering fighting again," Nova opened her mouth only to be cut off by her Sun, "Don't even try, I will have Takeshi or Lal knock you out if I have to. You will be resting when we get back,"

Sighing softly as she noticed Tsuna nodding along, Nova said, "Fine, but if something happens, I will be involved."

* * *

When they received the information they'd been waiting for, Shoichi opened the white device holding their future-selves. Nova grimaced at seeing how her older self look. If something didn't happen between when they got back from the past and ten years in the future, Nova would likely look like her older self. The Elder version of Nova had white hair and looked skeletal compared to the others. It was quite clear that she was weak and close to being on her death bed. Looking away from the sight, Nova heard gasps coming from her friends. Shoichi grabbed what he needed and closed the device. Hayato was the first to speak, "T-that's what you'll look like in ten years?"

"If something isn't done between when we get back home and ten years from that point, yeah," Nova looked over each of them, "My two most powerful abilities have that effect on me. Why do you think I take the potions I do? It's to put that," She jerked a hand towards the device, "Off as long as possible," She noticed the looks on their faces, "If you even try to suggest I stop fighting, I will pull every fucking prank I know on you and increase your training ten fold. I was brought here for a fucking reason and will do whatever I can to ensure I see that reason through,"

"S-so you've known that was the outcome," Takeshi said while grimacing at her.

Nova ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, but it never stopped me before and it won't now. I won't let what happens in the future bother me before it even occurs."

Shoichi cleared his throat and brought everyone's attention to him as he handed Tsuna box weapon, "This is the Vongola box of the Sky, you'll need to get the seven Arcobaleno seals in order to open it. To get them, you'll be required to go through the Arcobaleno trials. In order to do that, I will be sending you back to the past temporarily. Once you have them, I'll bring you back."

* * *

Nova handed Tsuna a cup of hot chocolate, "You alright?"

"I should be asking you that," Tsuna sighed deeply, "I'm trying to figure out what to tell Hana and Kyoko,"

Nova hummed lightly as she leaned back against the wall and sipped her own hot chocolate, "I can't tell you what to do, Cub. Whatever happens, will happen if it's meant to. Kyoko and Hana will find out eventually about everything."

"So it would probably be best to inform them of everything now?" Tsuna asked earning a shrug, "You really aren't helping, you know that right?"

Nova let out a soft laugh, "Tsuna, you're the one that will become the boss, so it's up to you to decide what happens and you know that I won't always be here to help. I can offer you some counsel, but I can't make decisions for you."

Tsuna groaned softly, "I know."

Nova could see how stressed he was and decided to give him some help just this once, "If you really want to know about my opinion, you should tell them. It would probably be easier on them to know now and get used to things."

Tsuna nodded before taking a sip of his hot chocolate and letting out a pleased hum, "This tastes so good."

"I know my hot chocolate," Nova replied with a warm smile.

Tsuna looked at her, "How are you really feeling?"

Nova took a sip of her hot chocolate and looked down at the warm liquid, "I'm tired, Tsuna. I just want to go home and leave all this behind me. I love the idea of going home, but I also hate it since I know that it'll make me want to stay. I'm frustrated with how my ability isn't working right. I'm furious with myself for how reliant I've become on my ability to _see_."

Tsuna leaned back against the wall beside her, "I guess that means now you know what you'll need to do. Train yourself to avoid relying on it. Maybe that's part of the reason you got dragged here with us."

"Probably," Nova glanced at him, "Not going to say that's the whole reason I got dragged along?"

"While it would be a good reason, it's stupid in the long run," Tsuna looked at her and smiled slightly, "I know that you were dragged along because we need you. Whether it's for your counsel or your strength, we need you. It's a hard pill to swallow, but I will admit that if you weren't here, we probably wouldn't have done as well as we have. We would have succeeded, but everyone would be in worse shape without you,"

"Glad you see it," Nova reached out and set a hand on his shoulder before squeezing it lightly, "I'm going to make sure I have my stuff ready for our trip back. You have two girls that you need to speak with,"

Tsuna nodded and Nova left him behind her. She passed by Reborn and smiled at her Sun. He looked up at her and smiled slightly, "Happy?"

"Not quite, but it'll be nice to be around my guardians once more," Nova sipped her hot chocolate, "I miss being able to cuddle with you guys,"

Reborn snorted while tilting his fedora down and continuing on. Nova smiled lightly and looked at the ceiling as she walked. If there was one thing she would forever be grateful about for this trip, it was how close she was becoming to Reborn. They would be coming out of this with a stronger bond and Nova couldn't help, but be pleased.

 **I was planning on making this longer to make up for everything, but it didn't work out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will say that my trip was fun if a bit stressful. See you guys next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Letting out a low sigh, Nova opened her eyes and noticed she was in her bedroom. Looking around, she ran her fingers through Cyala's fur while taking note that nothing had changed. Nodding to herself, she walked towards the door and headed downstairs while listening to the house. Skull was in the garage tinkering with something. Verde was in the work shop she had in the house. Fon was outside training. Colonello was in his own room tinkering with his guns. Her mentor was in the kitchen with Bel. The other Varia where either in the living room or out doing something in town. Nova smiled softly as she moved towards the kitchen and smiled at her mentor, "Hey, Auntie."

"Nova," Viper spun towards her and Nova nodded with a sad smile, "It isn't over yet, is it?"

"Tsuna needs to take the trials," Nova replied as Bel approached her, "Bel,"

Bel looked her over, "You've gotten stronger, but weaker too."

"It's been a rough couple of months," Nova ran a hand through her hair and noted that she needed to cut it.

Bel pulled her towards a chair and sat down beside her once Nova had done as he wanted. Viper made them something to drink as Fon walked in. Fon paused upon seeing her before walking over and jumping onto her lap. Nova hugged him to her chest and let out a sigh as his Flames washed over hers. Until all her primary guardians were physically touching her, Nova's flames wouldn't settle completely. Fon spoke softly as Viper set a cup of hot chocolate and a cup of tea in front of Nova, "I assume there is more to be done in the future?"

"Yeah," Nova reached out and grabbed the hot chocolate slowly as her fingers shook, "We only came back so that Tsuna and his guardians can take the trials,"

"It will be over before you know it and we'll be all together again," Fon spoke in a soothing tone.

"I know," Nova took a deep breath as the tremors running through her subsided.

* * *

By the time everyone had arrived at her house, Nova became the center point of an Arcobaleno dog pile with her unamused Godfather sitting at her feet in his animagus form. Nova was happily cuddling with her guardians and enjoying the way their Flames coiled around her like a thick blanket on a cold winters night. She pouted at Reborn as he moved to sit up only to be ignored. Reborn spoke once everyone had settled, "As it currently stands, we have one week exactly for Tsuna and his guardians to take the trials. They must complete them without fail. Colonello will have the first trial. Lal has been alerted about the trials and will be here to observe them. Now, the Lal you know is nothing like the one that's currently here. I hope you understand that."

"We know," Gokudera replied with a frown, "Since she hasn't met Nova or bonded with her, this Lal Mirch is not our friend or family member,"

Nova noticed the looks she was being given and snorted, "The puppy is right about that, so I can't really say much. Just don't kill her if you end up butting heads."

Colonello made a small sound and Nova sent her Flames towards him. He relaxed slowly and gave her an understanding look. He knew that Lal needed a kick in the ass as even if he loved her, he wasn't blind to the bullshit she pulled. Colonello knew that Nova wouldn't fully bond with Lal until the female Rain understood that her pride didn't matter when she was hurting the people that cared about her. Colonello was really looking forward to the future that Nova had hinted if only because there were things he couldn't do in this toddler body that he could as an adult.

* * *

Nova looked at the female Rain as her little brother and the puppy got the first seal from Colonello. Lal Mirch stared at her with narrowed eyes though Nova focused her attention to the sealed pacifier. It was much like the one around her great grandfather's neck only it contained a rather nasty curse alongside the one that all Arcobaleno save for the Sky faced. Nova let out a soft sound, "So it's true, your will power is truly great if you can resist the effects of that curse."

"Huh?" The other Arcobaleno sitting around her looked at Nova in surprise.

"That pacifier," Nova pointed to the one around Lal's neck, "Is cursed with something darker than the one you all are dealing with. Only by her will to live, she has managed to keep the effects from getting to her,"

"What kind of curse?" Skull asked as Reborn, Fon, and her mentor looked at the not-quiet Arcobaleno.

"Is it not odd that you all can still access your Flames whereas she cannot?" Nova asked making all of them freeze.

At that moment, Colonello walked up with Tsuna and Gokudera. The three looked between Nova and the those around her before Tsuna asked, "Nova?"

Nova looked at him with a slight smile, "Just pointing out something."

Tsuna blinked at her before giving Lal a closer look. As his eyes turned orange, Tsuna gasped and stared at Lal in horror, "Your Flames..."

"What's wrong with them?" Colonello asked them in confusion.

"They aren't there," Tsuna whispered softly making Colonello's eyes widen.

Colonello looked at Nova and she sighed, "To put it shorty, the curse on her pacifier is a rather nasty one that completely absorbs her Flames. The only reason she's functioning is due to her will alone."

"What about in the future? You said she could use her Flames, kora!" Colonello was beginning to panic.

"When the tri-ni-set's balance was destroyed, the curse must have lost it's grip thus allowing her to be free," Nova closed her eyes, "If I can just...hmm...that might...no that wouldn't be good...maybe..."

Everyone looked at the Sky in confusion and Colonello asked, "What is she doing?"

"A pointed search in the future for a way to help Lal," Viper answered while eyeing Nova carefully, "She's going to be like that until she finds something viable. Mou, I hate it when she uses this part of her power. Skull," Skull looked at her, "Please head to the house and grab one of the purple potions, she's going to have a severe headache once she's done,"

* * *

True enough, Nova had a splitting headache, but found something that she could do to help Lal. With a bit of help from Verde for his tech, Reborn for his Sun Flames, and Fon for his incredible herbal knowledge, they created something to help Lal though it took until the last day they had to create the damn thing. Nova looked at her future secondary Rain guardian and spoke, "You do not know me and I can't say I like you right now. I know you probably don't trust me and are only letting me help you because of the others. I don't blame you."

"So why?" Lal asked with a narrowed eyes.

Nova let out a low sigh as a soft smile appeared on her lips, "Because I want to get to know the woman my big brother admires and loves so much. I want to see if his stories about you are true. But most of all, I want to see you free as no one deserves to be caged least of all a Cloud."

"Y-you know about..." Lal trailed off as Nova nodded.

Nova held out the potion they had spent so long working on, "Take this and your Flames won't be so effected by the curse. No one can get rid of it completely until something happens, but it should help you out. Though," She bent down and looked at the woman, "Give my big brother a chance. He really does love you and isn't your student anymore. You would've noticed it had you not let your pride and tsundere nature blind you."

Lal blinked, but took the potion, "I...I'll try, but not until we're free of this curse."

Nova grinned brightly, "Good. Now take that, you might feel a bit of pain, but that's normal for people who've had their Flames sealed."

Lal took the potion and ended up passing out much to Nova's amusement. Reborn looked at her as Nova picked up the passed out not-quite Arcobaleno and commented, "You really are a troll."

Nova shrugged as she headed into the house and placed Lal in Colonello's room where she would actually be comfortable, "You haven't seen me do anything really troll-lik yet. Just wait until the magicals of Britain get involved, it'll be fun."

"So they will find out you're still alive?" Reborn asked earning a nod.

"It is destined just as Tsuna becoming the Neo-Primo of Vongola," Nova replied as she shut the door to Colonello's room and headed to her own to meditate a bit before going to bed, "I'm looking forward to it if only to make it clear that the English don't have control over me and my loyalty is to my family. Not to mention, I'm looking forward to dragging them kicking and screaming into the modern world,"

Reborn smirked at her, "I'm looking forward to see it."

Nova headed into her room and took a seat on one of the pillows she had set up, "Meditate with me?"

"I haven't done it in years," Reborn settled on the pillow beside hers, "I never found a need after we got cursed,"

"It will be useful for the future," Nova replied as her eyes slipped closed.

Glancing at her, Reborn inwardly shrugged before closing his eyes as well. Regardless of what she meant, it would probably be a good idea. They all needed to be at their best when they returned to the future. Reborn wasn't looking forward to it if only because he didn't want to see Nova get hurt. The chances of her getting hurt increased every passing moment what with that psycho after her. Reborn heard a part of him that he hadn't touched in so long growl darkly at the thought of his Sky getting hurt. Taking a deep breath, Reborn slipped into his mind and forced away all thoughts. Meditation was for getting in touch with ones self not getting angry.

 **Not much on the trials arc, but I have my reasons. Next up, we're up to the choice arc and soon, Byakuran will be making his appearance!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova looked along with the others as the hologram appeared in the crowds. Almost immediately, Nova felt something inside of her relax and stiffen as she took in her soulmate for the first time. Byakuran, her soulmate, was everything she wanted and more when it came to looks. And yet, Nova could only feel disgust as she took in his eyes and saw the greedy power hungry glow. Insanity had clearly taken him, Nova could only think that she was lucky that her version of him wasn't off the deep end. Byakuran focused on her and smiled making Nova shiver in disgust, "My little one, it is a pleasure to see you so young and healthy. I cannot wait to have you within my grasp."

Tsuna let out a growl and wrapped his arms around Nova, "You will not touch her as long as I'm living."

"Then it's a good thing I'm going to kill you soon," Byakuran smirked at them, "My little one is mine and I will not stop until I get her,"

Nova almost dropped to her knees as the base was transported and grimaced as she looked at Tsuna, "Kill him."

"Nova?" Gasps of surprise followed her statement.

Nova shook her head lightly, "He maybe a version of my soulmate, but he isn't mine. He is a twisted and faded replica that needs to die."

Tsuna looked at her with a serious expression, "Are you completely sure?"

"He won't stop until he has what he wants," Nova smiled sadly as she repeats, "He isn't mine,"

Tsuna frowned, but nodded, "If it comes down to it, I will kill him."

* * *

Reborn looked at Nova as she settled down in her room inside the base, "You're completely serious."

It wasn't a question, but Nova replied, "Yes. This version isn't good for me and it hurts to see what mine could become."

"And yet you won't do the deed," Reborn's expression was blank and it hurt Nova a little.

Nova sighed deeply as she laid down on the bed, "Reborn, could you kill me?"

"W-what?" Reborn looked at her with a startled expression, "Why would you ask me that?"

"Just answer the question," Nova turned her head to look at him.

Reborn was silent as he thought about it before finally murmuring, "No. You are my Sky and I could never kill you. To kill you is to kill myself."

Nova looked towards the ceiling with a sad smile, "To kill my soulmate, any version of him is to kill myself, Reborn. Even if given the chance, I would never be able to kill him. This version of him would have absolutely no trouble killing me, he will kill me the moment he realizes that we aren't connected," Nova placed a hand on her chest where the connection to her soulmate rested and felt a burst of sadness over it's inactivity that wouldn't fade until she physically touched him for the first time, "I asked Tsuna because I know he'd be able to do it. If there were another way, I wouldn't have asked it of him."

"Better for him to have his first kill now where you can assist him in getting over it then later when there is no guarantee you'll be there," Reborn realized earning a nod from Nova.

Nova closed her eyes and turned to lay on her side, "I'm tired."

"Sleep," Reborn ordered and left the room to find his student.

Nova sighed softly as she rubbed at her chest. Sometimes, Nova hated the position she willingly placed herself in years ago when she met Tsuna. As a guide, she had to help him become someone great and that included guiding him through certain events in his life. To know she was the key reason Tsuna is going to kill this version of his soulmate, Nova loathed it as much as she loved see just how far he would go for her. Part of her wanted to take back her request, she didn't want to further taint her little brother, but knew it would happen regardless. With regret filling her, Nova fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Basil watched as Nova smiled at him before leaving the room. Feeling concerned, Basil turned to Tsuna, "What is wrong with Nova?"

Tsuna sighed softly, "Nova asked me to do something and she didn't want to."

"What did she ask?" Basil pressed making Tsuna grimace.

"She asked me to kill," Basil gasped softly in shock.

If there was one thing he knew about her, it was that Nova did not like killing. The only time she had come close to liking it was toying with the idea of killing Iemitsu. To hear that Nova of all people requested that Tsuna, her little brother, kill someone, Basil couldn't believe it, "But why?"

Tsuna stared at Basil with glowing orange eyes, "Because she cannot do it herself."

Basil's heart stopped at those words.

* * *

Byakuran smiled brightly as he hummed to himself. While it hadn't turned out the way he had wished, Byakuran's plans were working out quite well. He would admit the look in his little one's eyes was a little annoying, but was sure he could get those pretty eyes to shine. He just had to get rid of those bothersome Vongola brats and that annoying baby Hitman first. He knew she would hate him for killing them, but Byakuran couldn't allow any competition when it came to having his little one's affections. After all, he needed his little one's affections to be quite clear when he took over the world. As that Storm brat that was Rasiel's younger twin brother had said, his little one was a queen.

Once he secured her affections for him, Byakuran would take care of whatever had caused her so much trouble and killed her. He wouldn't allow his little one to suffer as that wasn't what a good soulmate would do.

 **Well this is just the start. Now that I've finished my 'The Ghoul and the Witch' story, I'll be placing my focus on working on this one while doing research. I'll see you guys as soon as I get the next chapter done. I'm so sorry for the wait! Love you guys,**

 **Thank you for bearing with me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Smiling softly, Tsuna looked at Nova, "While there are parts of this future I hate, I'm glad that Chrome is starting to fit in."

"Agreed," Nova looked at him and noticed the look in his eyes, "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know where Mukuro is?" Tsuna asked earning a head shake, "I wonder why,"

"Mukuro will be fine and I have a feeling he's doing his best wherever he is," Nova looked at where Chrome was talking to Kyoko and Haru, "I think that him being away is kind of good for Chrome,"

Tsuna understood what she wasn't saying, "Hopefully, Chrome will learn to rely on us all and maybe Mukuro will too."

* * *

Nova took one look at the vehicle that Giannini had created and grinned, "I have to get your blueprints and stuff."

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded while beaming at Giannini, "Skull would have a lot of fun with this,"

"Not to mention Colonello and Verde," Nova's mind was already swirling with ideas for various upgrades, "Oh, I can just see what we could do with this baby,"

Giannini and Spanner both look at Nova with wide eyes. Takeshi let out a laugh, "That's Nova for you, her imagination's already running wild just by seeing that thing."

Nova snapped her fingers and looked at Spanner, "I'm definitely finding the younger you when we get back. Verde will love having you around."

"And Shoichi," Tsuna could see where she was going with this.

Nova nodded with a bright grin on her face, "Oh, this is going to be awesome!"

Reborn spoke after a few moments of watching the two plan out what they were going to do, "Thank you both," Reborn looked at the two inventors, "You've brightened Nova's mood."

Shocked at hearing the hit-man thank them, the two found themselves unable to reply.

* * *

"Hey," Hayato spoke up, "How come Nova doesn't have a Vongola box weapon?"

"Because she has the Arcobaleno box weapon," Lal spoke up from her place in the training room they would be using, "Verde created a box weapon for each Arcobaleno even if they didn't use them,"

Takeshi looked at the not-quite Arcobaleno in confusion, "Why would she have the Sky box? Wouldn't it make sense for the Sky Arcobaleno to have that one?"

Nova was the one to answer that question as she gently ran her fingers over the box weapon, "Verde and the other Arcobaleno are my Elements. To show that, Verde gave the Sky Box to me. Even if he isn't an emotional guy, Verde still wanted to show his claim," A fond feeling rose up in Nova as tears gather in her eyes, "My Lightning."

Tsuna spoke up to allow Nova to get control over herself, "We need to train, guys."

"Right!" Hayato and Takeshi nodded while moving to get their box weapons ready.

* * *

Shaking her head in amusement as she walked away from Tsuna finally coming clean to Kyoko, Nova looked down at her box weapon, the Arcobaleno Sky. Unlike Tsuna, Nova knew she would have no trouble opening the box as Verde had left clues for her. She wasn't going to open the box for awhile though as the time just wasn't right. The Arcobaleno Sky box would be a single use box weapon and should only be used at a specific point in time. Some part of her thought it wasn't fair to the Arcobaleno Sky that Verde had given her this box, Nova knew why he did it though. While it was true that it was a way for Verde to claim her as his Sky without outwardly saying it, Nova knew that there was more to it. Even if she lacked the Sky pacifier, the Arcobaleno considered her their leader which was the only reason he had given her the box.

Putting the Arcobaleno Sky away, Nova headed towards her room in the base. She needed to meditate and get ready for the battles ahead. Even if she wouldn't be actively participating, Nova would need to be at her best.

* * *

The feeling of being teleported was almost like a portkey only gentler and less likely to make someone puck. It was still unpleasant and Nova hoped they wouldn't have to deal with it again. Nova shook her head and rubbed at her arms as the light around them faded revealing the abandoned city where the game would take place. As soon as she spotted the albino, Nova felt a shiver go down her spine. He stared right at her and smiled a creepy smile, "Hello, Little one."

"Byakuran," Nova replied while noticing the looks on his groups faces before focusing on the glowing green figure feeling her entire body freeze up, "That is wrong,"

"Nova?" Tsuna murmured as he saw how pale she was.

Nova shook her head with a mumble of, "Later."

* * *

Watching the group do their battles, Nova felt just little nervous. Reborn looked at her with a frown and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You see Byakuran's Lightning?" Nova asked earning a nod, "That is an alternate version of him, he's actually worse,"

Reborn cursed softly, "Tsuna and the others will need to be careful when dealing with him."

"Agreed," Nova rubbed at her chest feeling a small ache, "Hopefully, he hasn't gone to far and gotten more of himself,"

"What would happen if he did?" Kyoko asked with a confused expression on her face.

"The world would be ripped to shreds," Nova saw them all flinch back, "Three is the exact limit of how many other versions of yourself can be in a single world. The seams of the world would come apart and destroy itself if a fourth appears. The only time this limit isn't imposed is when it concerns clones as they aren't perfect copies," Noticing the confusion on their faces, Nova let out a sheepish laugh, "In my last year at magical school, I did a whole study on this stuff. It was interesting,"

Reborn recalled Nova handing Verde a file and asked, "Is that what was in the file you gave Verde before we left?"

Nova nodded while returning her attention to the group, "I figured he would appreciate it and actually improve on my research."

Reborn muttered something under his breath and Nova thought he'd said something along the lines of, "Bored Genius'."

* * *

Grimacing as Tsuna realized just what she'd been getting at, Nova hugged Reborn to her chest while taking solace in the feeling of his Flames coiling around hers. Even if this one wasn't hers, it still hurt to see just how far gone Byakuran could become. She hoped to hell that hers would never fall like him.

* * *

Cursing as she saw her friends predicament, Nova began to fiddle with her box weapon only for Reborn to stop her. Frowning at him, Nova opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when Reborn spoke, "Nova, they will be fine."

"But-" Nova began only for him to shush her.

"Tsuna and the others will figure this out," Reborn smiled at her and Nova felt something in her ease, "You said it yourself, 'Tsuna will never fail so long as he has his friends by his side',"

Sighing, Nova looked at the screen they were watching the fights with and muttered, "Still doesn't stop this from being nerve-wrecking."

Dino, the future version, grinned at her, "They'll be fine."

 **End and Yuni come up next!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova laid her head on Tsuna's shoulder without saying anything. She had used her illusions alongside Mukuro to escape. She hadn't anticipated just how hard it would be to keep herself hidden from Byakuran not to mention keeping her friends safe. It was then that Nova discovered just how powerful Flames could become when combined together. They had managed to get away, but not unscathed as the injuries on the various occupants showed though the Sun users in the room worked to heal everyone. Nova heard Tsuna sigh, "Cub?"

"He's so strong," Tsuna murmured, "How are we supposed to beat him?"

Nova coiled her Flames around him in a comforting gesture, "We fight with everything we have and don't give up until we're dead."

Tsuna pressed into her side, "I hate seeing everyone injured, Sis."

Nova's eyes softened completely and she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I don't either, Tsuna, but injuries are a part of life and they will heal."

Tsuna just leaned into her for comfort and Nova increased her Flames while carefully blanketing the room. Everyone stiffened before relaxing while shooting her grateful looks. Nova found her attention settling on Yuni, the newest Sky Arcobaleno, and decided to speak with her at some point. The girl looked nervous despite none of them blaming her for what happened. After all, how could they blame her when she'd been drugged?

* * *

Instead of going to see Lal, Nova headed to the room Yuni had been given in the base. The girl looked up before flushing, "Ah, Nova..."

"Is it alright if I come in?" Nova asked earning a shy nod and she entered the room while closing the door behind her as Cyala sniffed at Yuni, "You do realize none of us blame you, right?"

"But I-" Yuni began only for Nova to hold up a hand.

Nova settled on the sole chair in the room and looked at the younger Sky sitting on the bed, "You were drugged and didn't even know he was going to do it. The only ones I believe could have known would've been either Tsuna or I. Even then, we may have been drugged as well."

Yuni bit her lip lightly with a guilty expression, "You're being nice."

"Because it's the right thing to do," Nova offered a gentle smile to her, "Not to mention, you're really young and being mean to someone younger than me that doesn't deserve it is a rather disgusting thought,"

"Y-you're not like the person I've seen," Yuni looked at her with confusion, "Why?"

Nova shrugged lightly, "I have no clue. It could be because I'm not as sick as she was or as bitter."

Cyala got off of Nova's shoulder and floated over to Yuni. Yuni looked startled before giggling as Cyala nuzzled her, "She's so cute."

"She's my familiar and Flame partner," Nova grinned at her, "If she likes you then you're a good person, Cyala is a great judge of character and has kept me safe since we met,"

Yuni smiled softly, "I wish I could have a Flame companion."

"You could," Nova hummed lightly, "If what I think Reborn is planning happens, I'll take you to a magical alley and help you find one,"

"R-really?" Yuni looked at her in awe and Nova nodded feeling more than a little pleased, "That would be amazing,"

"Then it's decided," Nova stood up and walked over to the young Sky before holding out her hand, "My name is Noir Nova and you are?"

" Giglio Nero Yuni," Yuni giggled softly as she took Nova's hand.

* * *

Grinning at her friends and younger brother as they got ready to return to the past, Nova announces, "Let's get strong as soon as possible and get back to finish things, alright?"

Nods were given and soon they all were returned to the past. Yuni ended up landing with Nova in her house alongside Reborn. Yuni looked around the room curiously, "Where are we?"

"In my bedroom," Nova informs Yuni while taking her hand as Reborn jumps onto Nova's shoulder, "Let's head downstairs and explain the situation to everyone here, the rest should be arriving soon enough,"

Yuni nodded as they left Nova's room and headed downstairs. They were met by Skull as the Cloud had been heading upstairs to get something. He grinned at Nova and Reborn before pausing as he spotted Yuni, "Luce?"

"Big brother," Nova called his attention and he looked at her, "This is Yuni, she's from the future and will be stay with us while everyone trains,"

"Aria's daughter then," Skull realized earning a nod, "Nice to meet you, kiddo. My names Skull,"

* * *

Everyone was gathered together once more and Nova found herself at the center of an Arcobaleno dog pile. Due to how nice Nova had been to her, Yuni had decided to stick by the elder female Sky for the moment and ended up curling up against Nova. Those that didn't know Nova quite as well were confused about why the elder Sky allowed it, Nova simply smiled at them as she ran hand fingers through Yuni's hair. Nova spoke after everything had been decided, "I will be training everyone as well as doing my own training."

Soon, everyone save for the Varia had left. Bel looked at the younger Sky currently sleeping in Nova's lap, "Queen."

"She's a good kid despite what happened and I look forward to getting to know our version of her," Nova looked down at Yuni with a soft sigh, "She doesn't deserve what happened to her,"

"When does anyone?" Colonello muttered with a bitterness that surprised those in the room.

Reaching out, Nova pulled Colonello to her chest and hugged him. She looked over the Varia, "I know it's a lot to ask, but please assist where you can."

* * *

Hearing about what had happened during Takeshi's trial, Nova shook her head lightly, "To betray one's heart is to betray oneself in the worst way, Takeshi will fail until he realizes this."

Tsuna blinked at her before understanding, "So because he's blaming himself for what happened during the choice, he's betraying himself?"

Nova nodded to Tsuna and suggested, "Go to the temple and watch over him, he will need your support."

Yuni looked at her as Tsuna headed off, "He understood you."

"He's used to how cryptic I can be," Nova grinned at her, "C'mon, we have a Flame bonded familiar to find,"

* * *

As the trials pass, Nova couldn't help, but notice the first generation Mist Guardian wandering around. Frowning slightly, Nova makes her excuses and follows him. Finally, Daemon Spade stopped walking in a park that Tsuna had spent a lot of time in when he was younger and turned to Nova, "You're a strong Mist despite being a Sky."

"And you're a creepy Mist of a ghost," Nova retorts earning a chuckle, "I assume you've been wandering around to get my attention,"

Daemon grinned at her, "You're far smarter than the other Mists that idiot's successor has."

Nova merely frowned at him, "The plans your ghost has made will not succeed."

The Mist froze before glaring at her, "And how do you know about that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out when it's time," Nova turned and began to walk away, "I would suggest rethinking you plans and actually look at Tsuna rather than the illusion you've placed over him,"

* * *

Nova felt the ghost and headed outside to meet him. Looking at Giotto, Nova remarked, "You really do look like him only far more tired."

"And you look like your ancestor," Giotto remarked in return making Nova freeze, "They do not know, do they?"

"I haven't mentioned it," Nova ran a hand through her hair, "I would rather wait for awhile,"

"Do not wait too long," Giotto cautioned her.

"I won't," Nova smiled at Giotto, "It will have to wait until Tsuna meet your old friends descendant before I reveal it,"

Giotto let out a soft laugh, "You truly are like him, Nova. I can see why he enjoyed glancing at your future so much."

Nova grinned at him, "I hope that one day I too will get to meet him. The journals are nice, but I'd love to actually speak with him."

"Get some rest, young seer," Giotto told her after laughing softly, "Ulric would kill me if I let his descendant become ill,"

Grinning brightly, Nova said her goodbyes and headed to her own room. She settled down in her bed while murmuring, "I can't wait for that time to come."

 **Okay next chapter is up and soon the Future Arc will come to an end. Can I just say that I'm looking forward to when Nova will meet her Byakuran not to mention Enma's arrival into the story?!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Running away on Squalo's request, Nova felt a bitter feeling rise up inside of her. Though she didn't know most of the Varia well, she had come to admire Squalo for his resilience and his loyalty to Xanxus. When they got back, Nova would definitely be spending time with the Varia if only to get to know those that her Aunt and Bel worked with.

* * *

Upon seeing Kawahira, Nova felt a snarl build up in her chest. She hated this man, but knew there wasn't much she could do. If he was offering his help, she would take it though grudgingly. Nova forced her Flames to stay calm while noting the raised eyebrow the bastard was giving her. Oh, she was going to enjoy killing the bastard when the time came.

* * *

Seeing how worried Tsuna is, Nova saying, "They'll be fine, Tsuna. Dino has Kyoya with him and you know how he is."

Tsuna manages to smile at her though it is quite clear that he's worried, "Still."

Frowning softly, Nova decides to offer, "If they do not contact us within the next ten minutes, I'll go looking for them."

"What?! No!" Tsuna shook his head rapidly.

Shaking her head at him, Nova said, "I can help them, Tsuna. Since we stocked up on my potions back home, I can do this. Not to mention, I doubt Byakuran would allow any of his Funeral Wraiths to harm me."

Yuni spoke up as Tsuna looked ready to argue, "She's right," Everyone turned to her, "Byakuran gave them orders to capture Nova without harming her."

Tsuna looked at Reborn for help. The Sun Arcobaleno sighed, "Tsuna, it's a good plan even if I loath to admit it."

Tsuna groaned and looked at Nova with narrowed eyes, "If it comes to it, go, but be as careful as possible."

Nova gave him a determined nod, "Of course."

* * *

Mamoru blocked Bluebell as the Funeral Wraith attempted to sneak up on Nova. Nova turned around as Bluebell glared at Mamoru, "You should come with me willingly."

"Not going to happen," Nova replied before sending a burst of Storm laced Sky Flames towards the Funeral Wrath.

Bluebell dodged the attack, "How is it that you're not being affected by Torikabuto?"

Nova smirked at her, "My mentor is the strongest Mist in the world. I would never fall for something like that."

Twisting to avoid the attack being sent towards her, Nova got onto Mamoru's back and her main Box weapon took off into the air.

* * *

Mamoru landed as the Funeral Wraiths took off and Tsuna looked at her in worry, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Nova slipped off Mamoru's back and hugged the nekomatta, "Guys, I want you to meet Mamoru,"

"He's like Kirara from Inuyasha," Kyoko grinned at the box weapon.

Nova nodded lightly before looking into the distance, "I'm honestly surprised they didn't try harder to capture me."

"Maybe they were more worried about Yuni?" Hayato suggested as Reborn walked over and hopped onto Nova's shoulder.

Mamoru returned to his box as Tsuna decided, "It doesn't mater since no one got taken. Let's worry about it later, we should find somewhere to get some rest before we have to deal with anything else."

* * *

Nova listened to the conversation for a little while before stating, "Depending on the Seer and the source of their power, they tend to lose their abilities as they age. Seeing as Yuni only has her Flames as a source for her ability, it has weakened to the point that she will no longer be able to use it. It could come back, but with the Arcobaleno curse, I am unsure. Even if it is weakened by the Tri-ni-set being somewhat broken in this time, it still has some effect."

"What about you?" Tsuna asked her curiously, "Will your powers weaken?"

"Only when I'm dying," Nova watched him pale and frown, "My power is fulled by both not only my Flames, but my magic as well. Seeing as both are tied to ones life force though both can be replenished by proper rest and food, my abilities will only weaken when my connection to this world begins to fade," Smiling at her little brother, Nova assured him, "So long as things work out the way I saw them, we won't have to worry about that happening for quite a while,"

Tsuna returned her smile before frowning at her, "Nova, what would happen if this Byakuran got his hands on you? I know he would be angry at your lack of connection, but..."

Nova frowned in return as she thought about it, "I am unsure. As there hasn't been much research in soulmates, I do not have much knowledge. For all we know, it could do nothing."

"Or it could kill you," Tsuna muttered softly.

Reaching out, Nova pulled him to her, "We just have to keep him from touching me. If he does manage it, whatever happens will happen."

Tsuna groaned at how confusing this topic was and leaned into her. Reborn spoke up from his place on Nova's right side, "For now, I think it would be best to rest. We have a big fight ahead of us."

* * *

When Yuni reveals her information, everyone looked at her. Shaking her head lightly, Nova informed them, "All version of Byakuran like this one will disappear."

"Wait!" Hayato points at her, "What about the one back in our time?"

"He'll be alive," Nova laid her head on Tsuna's shoulder, "Very likely, we'll be meeting him soon and I can't wait,"

Hayato goes to complain when Takeshi spoke up, "So he won't be like the one we've known?"

Nova inclined her head, "He'll be diffrent though some things will remain the same."

* * *

Byakuran frowns as his Funeral Wraiths got ready for the coming fight. While he had known that there was a possibility that his Wraiths would fail in obtaining Yuni, he had thought they would succeed in capturing Nova. Even if she was in better health, Nova was younger and far less experienced than her older self. He knew that being in the future would adversely affect her sight, so how has she managed to evade capture?

 **A frowning Byakuran? No that is a scary thought. Next chapter should be up soon and the Final battle will occur!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

"Puppy," Nova murmured softly as she saw the flash of Storm Flames.

She was worried like the rest of them as those carnage boxes were seriously strong. Taking a deep breath and centering herself, Nova focused on Hayato's future and forced her power. Almost immediately, the images flooded her mind causing her to gasp softly. When they faded, Nova realized she was being held up by Tsuna. Shaking her head lightly to clear away the images, Nova looked at her little brother as he asked, "Nova?"

"The Puppy will succeed," Nova smiled lightly feeling a bit of pride and couldn't wait till they got back to inform Fon about how well his student did, "I promise you,"

Seeing those that would be fighting gain some courage, Nova felt a bit better despite how much her head hurt and the half truth she'd told. Thankfully, she wasn't even close to having an attack though that would change if she forced her sight more. Reaching into her satchel, Nova pulled out a headache relief potion and downed it as everyone focused on their part. She knew that they needed to keep their spirits up for the rest of the battle if they were going to win.

* * *

Nova felt Bel's Flames and focused on them to find the Varia there as well. Grinning brightly, Nova happily announced their arrival earning looks of shock. Tsuna grinned as well, "With their help, we will win even if we take a lot of damage."

Nodding as she hugged Reborn, Nova closed her eyes. Something was going to happen, Nova didn't know what though. A shudder ran down her spine and she grimaced. Someone was going to die, but who? Nova forced her Flames to behave while taking a deep breath. As explosions sounded in the distance, Nova hoped it wouldn't be any of their friends.

* * *

Nova stiffened as she felt it. The electrical tang that didn't belong to this version of the world. Swallowing as she tightened her grip on Reborn, her Sun turned to look at her in concern. Yuni had stiffened as well and looked towards Nova with a little panic in her eyes. Reborn spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

" _He_ is here," Nova's voice was hoarse, "He who should not exist, but does. A soul tied to this plane for too long. He who has been cursed to walk the lands," Nova shuddered darkly, "The version I spoke of. He should have passed, but is held here for some reason," Nova placed Reborn down while covering her mouth, "I feel sick feeling him from this distance,"

Tsuna looked at her with worry even as Ryohei spoke of Ghost. Soon enough, Tsuna decided what to do and ordered, "Nova, keep everyone as safe as possible. Please."

Nova nodded her head, "I'll do my best. Don't die."

"We'll all go back home together," Tsuna promised her earning a wane smile before heading off.

* * *

Nova presses a hand to her chest as she felt the battle Tsuna was waging against Byakuran. Byakuran's Flames were powerful despite how wrong they felt to her. Even though they were not connected, Nova could feel herself getting a bit stronger just feeling them. Nova spoke softly, "Soon, the battle will be decided."

The group around her seemed to shiver at those chilling words.

* * *

Nova let's out a surprised gasp as the barrier formed around her and placed her hand against it only to flinch back by the static shocking her fingers. Yuni looked at her in surprise, "Why are you being taken as well?"

"For reasons that are best left unexplained," Nova grimaces softly as she realized that her time to explain things would be coming up soon.

Dropping to the ground as soon as the barrier disappeared, Nova looked to see Byakuran looking at her in surprise, "My, my, my aren't you full of surprises."

"Nova," Tsuna called out causing Nova to look at him, "Why'd you get called?"

Nova frowned softly, "Because I'm connected to the tri-ni-set as well. I can't explain it just yet as the conditions haven't been met. Only when they are met will I be able to explain."

* * *

Agony ripped through her as Tsuna's connection to her started to fizzle out and she screamed, "Tsuna!"

Her scream echoed through the air as a mix of some great beast and primal agony that caused those to hear it to clutch their ears in pain, Nova fell to the floor as her Flames lashed out. She whines softly as she heard an alarmed shout, "NOVA!"

"Please, Cub," She whines softly as her head turned to stare at Tsuna's motionless form, "Please don't leave me. We promised that we'd go back together,"

The connection froze, but only regained it's strength when Reborn began to speak. Nova's Flames relax and she realizes just how close she'd come to having an attack. It was then that she felt him approach. Turning, she glared at Byakuran while wiping the blood from her lips. Byakuran's eyes followed her hand and he comments, "You're far too attached to that brat."

"He's my baby brother," Nova's glare increased, "And he will defeat you,"

Byakuran let out a laugh and reached down. Nova flinched back, but couldn't move away fully as everything from the last few months caught up to her. Byakuran smirks as he grabs her chin and forces her to look into his eyes, "He will lose and you wi-"

Byakuran froze as his eyes widened and Nova grinned at him, "I. Will. Never. Be. Yours."

Suddenly whiteness filled her eyes, Nova groaned as it faded and felt pain across her face. Byakuran looked at her with pure unadulterated rage, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I did nothing," Nova spat at him, "We are not connected. The Nova you're connected to is weak and dying because of you,"

"No," Byakuran shook his head, "That isn't true,"

"It is," Nova grinned at him though she did feel a little bad for him.

A yelp left her as Byakuran grabbed her by the neck and she scrabbled against his hand, "Who are you and where is the real Nova? Where is my little one?!"

"Dying," Nova gasped out only to find it impossible to breath as Byakuran tightened his grip on her.

Tsuna grabbed his attention by standing up and Byakuran tossed her to the side, "I'll deal with you, impostor, as soon as I'm done with him."

Nova clutched her neck while breathing hard.

* * *

Hearing Yuni's words, Nova took out the Arcobaleno box and said, "Yuni, you're kindness is rare in this world."

"That box..." Yuni trailed off as she stared at the box even as she continues to feed her Life-Flame into the pacifiers.

Nova smiled at her, "While I maybe the Sky of the Arcobaleno, you are the Sky Arcobaleno."

With that said, Nova unleashed the box weapon and suddenly to area was filled with bright Sky Flames. A song resonates through the air as Nova's eyes closed and she felt warmth rush over her. Everyone cried out in shock as their injuries healed themselves as the Flames rushed over them. When everyone had been healed, the Flames condensed revealing a large orange Phoenix. The phoenix trilled at them before flying over to Yuni and rubbing it's cheek against hers. Byakuran gasped softly, "A phoenix?"

"The Sky Arcobaleno phoenix," Nova smiled sadly as she looked at Yuni, "It's a shame we never did find your Flame familiar, Yuni,"

"It's alright," Yuni smiled at her in return, "Thank you for this, Nova,"

Nova ignored the tears rushing down her cheeks as she watches Yuni in her final moments. She whispers softly under her breath, "I'm sorry you couldn't be saved, Yuni."

"We'll meet again," Yuni's eyes focus on her, "In the past and maybe we can be friends,"

Nova grinned at Yuni as her heart ached and the younger Skies Flames began to dim.

* * *

Nova's chest clenched as she watched Byakuran die and wished his spirit peace. Even if they weren't connected, the loss of a Sky was never easy. bowing her head as she was lowered gently to the ground. Nova murmured, "Too much death in this time."

 **End and next chapter will wrap up the Future arc**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova hadn't been paying attention to the world around until she felt it. The pulsing Flames of her guardians though they were hers. Turning to the area, Nova watched with a slight smile as the Arcobaleno appeared. Skull darted towards her and jumped into her arms. Nova hugged her brother as he muttered, "I know you're not our Nova, but I wanted to let you know I love ya, Kiddo. We never said it enough."

"You didn't need to," Nova sighed softly, "Though you should definitely tell your Sky,"

"She's leaving us soon, isn't she?" Skull asked as he took off his helmet and smiled sadly as Nova nodded, "We knew she would be. Hopefully, she'll stay with us for a little while,"

Skull let go over her as Colonello shouted, "Nova, kora!"

Nova basked in the warmth of their Flames though they weren't hers and hoped they would survive the death of their Sky. Verde spoke as everyone quieted down, "You used that box to heal everyone."

"I thought it would be best," Nova looked at Verde with a sad smile, "Besides, Yuni needed a proper send off,"

Verde surprised everyone by smiling at her and commenting, "You used it as I designed it. The only thing I wish was that you could have used it on our Nova."

Nova shook her head lightly, "My older self shouldn't be tied to this world much longer. She has reached her end."

Verde sighed softly, "We know."

* * *

Nova grinned as they got ready to return home, "It'll be good to get home."

"Agreed," Tsuna looked at the Arcobaleno and smiled, "Thank you for helping to send us back,"

"As much as I hate to admit it, we owe you," Viper growled softly, "Mou, I feel dirty,"

Giggling softly at her mentor's words, Nova said, "Auntie."

Viper looked away from her though a smile smile appeared on the cloaked Mist's face. Verde spoke up, "We should hurry and send you back. We have a Sky to see."

"Yeah!" Skull grinned at them, "As funny as it is to see you all as kids again, we'd like our brats up and around as soon as possible,"

* * *

Nova stretched as she looked around her room and smiled sadly, "It's nice to be back."

Cyala cooed at her and Nova ran her fingers through her fur. Instead of going downstairs, Nova headed over to the trunk at the end of her bed. She carefully opened it and dug through everything it contained until she reached the bottom. With a burst of magic, the false bottom rose up and she removed it before taking out the box hidden within. She sat down with her back against the trunk as she carefully opened the box. A voice rose up from the backyard, "Get back here, Kora! I need to kill you!"

Nova smiled as she listened to Sirius' bark-like laugh before looking back down at the box in her hand. The smile on her face dropped as she reached in and pulled out the silvery fabric. She rubbed her fingers against it and murmured, "For every living support, you must have death. To support the Rainbow, you must have stone from which it's power is drawn. To support the sea, you must have cloth to shield it from the Sky. To support space and time, you must have power and focus."

The cloak in her finger pulsed as if sensing what she'd spoken of and Nova closed her eyes. Death and life must forever circle one another. Hearing someone come up the stairs, Nova shut the box and put it back in it's place. She closed the trunk and stood up. Moving to her door, she opened it and called out, "We're back!"

"NOVA!" Skull shouted in happiness as he poked his head out of the room he'd gone into.

As Nova hugged her big brother, she closed her eyes. He would be free and the cycle would be changed. Nova wouldn't allow it to continue the way it has.

 **Really short chapter, but I thought it was fitting considering it ended the whole Future Arc of the story.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova was working with Verde to recreate the box weapons from the future alongside Spanner and Shoichi when she felt it. The resonating Flames of Earth tingled against her skin and Nova's eyes briefly closed as she playfully brushed her Flames against them. When she opened her eyes, Nova smiled lightly as she continued to work. The only one that seemed to have noticed her brief lapse in attention and the movements of her Flames was Verde. Verde offered her a raised eyebrow and Nova shrugged with a light smile. Verde shook his head lightly and returned his full attention to what he was doing. Humming softly, Nova couldn't wait for everything to happen.

* * *

Tsuna entered her house with a red head that radiated Earth Flames the same way her little brother radiated Sky Flames. The only difference was that the boy seemed to be like Tsuna would have been had she not intervened. Smiling warmly at the two, Nova suggested, "Take a seat, I'm making chocolate chip cookies."

"Nova, this is Kozato Enma," Tsuna introduced the boy, "Enma, this is my adoptive older sister Noir Nova,"

Enma jolted slightly, "N-nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Nova replied making Enma jerk in surprise.

Tsuna looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Nova..."

"All will be revealed," Nova replied while moving into the kitchen as the timer on the oven sounded, "The cookies will be ready to eat in about two minutes. That should be enough time for you to explain things to your new friends, Cub,"

Understanding what Nova meant, Tsuna led Enma into the living room to sit down. Tsuna then explained about Nova's ability to _see_. Enma became nervous though Tsuna quickly assured him that Nova wouldn't do anything unless an intervention was needed. Enma relaxed slightly though still looked a bit nervous. Nova entered the room carrying mugs of hot chocolate and a platter of cookies. She set them on the living room table and took her regular seat on the couch. She smiled at Tsuna as he said, "I need to go talk to Skull about the project he's helping me with."

"Go ahead," Nova waved him off and watched Tsuna leave before turning her attention to Enma, "I am very happy to see that the Flames of Earth have no perished,"

Enma looked at her with a frown, "You're the Sky that-"

"I am not going to interfere, but I will say that Tsuna isn't like any of the Vongola you may have heard about," Nova sipped her hot chocolate, "There is a lot going on that you do not know nor understand, I want you to be observant and get to know Tsuna rather than go off what you've been told,"

Enma's frown deepened even as he carefully reached out and picked up the mug of hot-chocolate, "Why should I believe you?"

"I'm Ulric's descendant," Nova smiled as Enma let out a squeak of surprise, "Do not tell Tsuna, I haven't said anything yet,"

"Why?" Enma took a sip of his hot-chocolate and hummed softly, "This is really good,"

"Thank you," Nova leaned back into her seat after grabbing a cookie, "Only when the time comes and all the conditions have been met will I reveal it, I don't want to think of what would happen before that,"

Enma sighed softly, "I can only promise to try."

"That's all I ask," Nova beamed at him.

* * *

When Enma left, Tsuna settled down beside her on the couch and leaned into Nova. Nova wrapped her arm around him, "Enma's a good kid."

"I'm scared, Nova," Tsuna pressed his nose into her shoulder, "Reborn says that the inheritance ceremony is going to occur soon,"

Nova sighed softly, "Tsuna, it's destined. We can't change it."

"I know," Tsuna closed his eyes, "But it doesn't change the fact that I don't want to deal with it,"

Running her fingers through his hair, Nova felt him relax against her, "Do you want to stay the night?"

Tsuna was silent for a little while before nodding against her shoulder. Nova took out her phone and sent a text to Reborn requesting that he inform Nana that Tsuna would be staying the night with her. Reborn replied that he would be over soon and asked that assist Tsuna in coming to terms with everything. Nova tossed her phone onto the table and laid down while pulling Tsuna to curl up with her. Cyala made a soft sound and Nova told her, "We're going to take a nap. Wake us up an hour before dinner."

Cyala inclined her head and Nova lulled Tsuna into a restful sleeping using her Flames. She closed her eyes with a low sigh and fell asleep as well. Even if two months had passed since the whole future mess, Nova was still recovering from the strain. It worried her Elements as she tended to sleep far more than usual and her appetite had taken a nose-dive. Thankfully, she had managed to keep the knowledge of this from Tsuna, but she doubted with everything going on that it would stay that way. If there was one thing Nova wanted at the moment, it was her soulmate as he would be able to help her just by being around.

* * *

Reborn was explaining about what was going on when an knocking sound echoed from the window. Turning, Nova saw the owl and headed over after pulling out some odd gloves. As Nova let the bird in, Hayato asked, "What's with the gloves?"

"They cancel magic," Nova informed him before releasing the owl from it's burden.

The owl left quickly and Nova held the letter. Almost immediately, the spells lining the parchment became visible before shattering like glass. She handed the letter over to Fon before taking off the gloves while her Storm checked the letter for anything harmful. When it came up clean, Nova took the letter back as Reborn asked, "Which spells did it have on it?"

"A tracking charm which was automatically deactivated the moment it entered the wards over the town," Nova carefully broke the wax seal, "A portkey charm keyed for skin-to-skin contact though I believe it would have activated only after the letter had been read. A rather interesting compulsion in parseltongue,"

"What-tongue?" Takeshi asked as confusion filled faces peered at the letter.

"Parseltongue," Nova repeated as she opened the letter, "It's a magical language that is majorly hereditary though it can be learn. Only when it's naturally gained rather than learned would you actually be able to speak it, you will find that most magical languages are like that," Nova looked up at them, "I got it from my father though he never activated it,"

Tsuna snapped his fingers, "That's why people were all over you in China?"

"Mhmm," Nova hummed lightly as she pulled out the letter.

"When did you guys go to China?" Takeshi asked with a confused look on his face.

"When we were younger," Tsuna explained as Nova looked over the letter, "We ended up touring Shishapangma and quite a few other areas. Nova wanted to go to a few of the reserves there," Tsuna frowned as he noticed Nova frowning, "Something wrong?"

Nova looked up at Tsuna, "I have something that I need to deal with."

"You have to leave?" Tsuna asked looking more than a little scared.

Nova nodded with a sigh, "I can stay or the ceremony, but I'll need to leave directly afterward."

Tsuna brightened a bit, "Okay."

 **And with that the first chapter of the next arc is on!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Nova fixed Tsuna's tie, "Tsuna, what's wrong?"

Tsuna looked at her with a frown, "For some reason, I have a feeling that something's going to happened, but I can't figure out what."

Humming softly, Nova moved back and grabbed a comb before working on his hair, "Tsuna, you know that I can't tell you what is going to happen."

"I know, but will it be a good thing?" Tsuna asked as he stood still for Nova.

"Yes," Nova managed to get his hair to be less spiky though it still looked like a lions mane.

Tsuna let himself relax, "Good," He looked at Nova as put everything away, "So you'll be leaving right after the ceremony."

"Mhmm," Nova turned to him Reborn slipped into the room, "I'll be back in a week or so,"

"It's time," Reborn announced before looking at Nova, "You're going to keep your Flames down, right?"

"Yes," Nova rolled her eyes with a fond smile, "I have no intention of endangering myself,"

* * *

Nova looked at the damage done and muttered, "So he didn't take my warning to heart."

Tsuna looked at her with distress written across his face, "I thought you said it would be a good thing."

"And it will be," Nova looked at her mentor as Viper floated over, "Auntie?"

"We need to go," Viper informed her earning a resigned sigh.

Nova pulled Tsuna into a hug and whispered, "Nothing is as it seems. Follow your instincts."

With that said, she let go of Tsuna and Viper settled on her shoulder before the two were taken away in a swirling mass of magic.

* * *

The Gringotts of Tokyo Japan was much like the English one only larger with a diverse amount of beings working inside the bank. It was only years of training that kept Nova from kissing the ground. Almost immediate, an blue ogre in a suit appeared to greet them, "Lady Noir and Esper Viper. Account manager Stone is waiting for you."

They followed after the ogre and soon reached a rather nice office. Instead of a goblin, the account manager was a kitsune with beautiful grey hair and crimson eyes that smiled at them revealing pearly fangs. Three silvery gold tails swished behind her as the kitsune rose up, "Thank you for bringing them, Boston. Please leave us."

The ogre bowed and left before the kitsune walked around the desk to pull Nova into a hug, "It's been so long, Nova."

"That is has, Naru," Nova returned the hug.

Naru returned to her seat, "Please have a seat, Nova. Viper, I am pleased to see you as well though I do wish it were under better circumstances."

"Mou, I am tempted to charge you for allowing that through," Viper glared at Naru, "What happened?"

"At the time the owl entered Japan, we had been repairing the wards after an assault by the English terrorist group, Death Eaters," Naru explained looking more than a little annoyed, "By the time we realized an owl had gotten through, it had already tracked Nova down. I apologize and have ensured damages were paid to your accounts," Naru then looked at Nova, "Do you have the letter?"

Nova handed it over, "Here."

Naru read the letter aloud:

 _Dear Lady Nova Noir,  
_ _I have recently discovered that the Slytherin accounts were transferred to you. Seeing as you are the last closely related relative to the deceased Harriet Potter, I suppose it is your right. She took them from me via Right of Conquest and thus, they belonged to her. I am formally requesting that your relinquish them back to me as they are rightfully mine by blood. It would be better for your health if you did._

 _I also wish to request an alliance with you. The English Ministry and Dumbledore were the ones that got your relative killed. Do you not want revenge? Please come to my manor so that we may speak._

 _Your friend,  
Lord Voldemort of Slytherin House_

Naru snorted softly, "So many pretty words that cover his death threat."

"I thought Tom Riddle was dead," Nova commented as her hand went to the no longer there curse scar.

"It would seem he had more than one Horcrux," Viper's mouth was curled into a sneer of disgust.

Naru inclined her head, "As a precaution, we will be searching through all English vaults to ascertain if the bastard has any in the English branch."

Nova closed her eyes and concentrated before informing her, "The LeStrange vault will have it though looking through all the others would be smart."

Naru smiled at Nova in thanks, "Of course," Naru put the letter down and reached into her desk to remove a box, "Now, I have letters from many of those wishing to contact you, Nova. As it currently stands, every single letter save for one were laced with multiple spells, potions, powders, ect. I've taken the liberty to ensure all the harmful things were returned with a reminder that it isn't nice to attempt that stuff."

Nova took the box and opened it as Viper asked, "And the letter that wasn't?"

"Albus Dumbledore sent it," Naru answered earning a frown from Viper.

"He has yet to give up?" Viper had been working to bar the old man for years.

Naru shook her head, "He is getting very close to passing all of the tests."

Nova closed the letter box, "If he manages it, I'll meet with him. Just ensure it's put off for at least four to six more months."

"Of course," Naru opened a folder and began looking through it, "If I adjust certain parts of the tests, I can get you a solid five,"

"Do so," Nova put the box into the endless bag she carried.

Naru nodded and wrote something down as Viper spoke, "Now, I believe it would be best to get everything in order. We have a lot of work to do and little time to do it. Mou, time is money."

* * *

In a pent house that her family owned in Tokyo, Nova was looking through a rather confusing lot of documents when she felt _his_ Flames. Standing up from her seat on the rather comfortable couch she'd been working on, Nova headed to the balcony. With Viper being gone due to Xanxus requiring her for something, Nova had been left alone to deal with the confusing documents. She opened the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the balcony as a cool breeze flowed through the air. Moving to the railing, Nova closed her eyes with a soft smile. The cool breeze kicked up as the sound of wings flapping and a soft thump. She spoke softly, "You sure took your time."

"I apologize," He chuckled softly, "I had a lot of things that I needed to put into place,"

He walked closer and stopped behind her allowing Nova to feel the heat radiating off of him. The feeling of his Flames reaching out to coil around hers made Nova sigh softly as she slowly turned around, "Regardless, it's about time, Byakuran."

Byakuran smiled at Nova as he slowly reached out to cup her cheek. Nova's eyes slipped closed as sparks and warmth flowed through her skin from the contact. She opened her eyes as he removed his hand to pull her into a hug and Nova leaned into him as she wrapped her arms around him. Taking a deep breath, Nova felt a sigh leave her at the comforting scent. Byakuran's scent was a mix between marshmallows, his Flames, the scent of ink, the scent of magic, and something distinctly him that she couldn't pick out. Byakuran spoke softly as he laid his head on hers, "From now on, I will be here."

 **Well...I...This...**

 **This is what happens when a muse in the shape of Byakuran decides to take over. I had so much more planned, but he wanted his moment with Nova. I am not going over the whole Simon arc for multiple reasons. One, I tried writing it, but nothing would work! Two, I'm not as familiar with it as I am with the other arcs. Three, I couldn't fit Nova into it as well as I would like.**

 **Now, next chapter will have an explanation of Nova's connection to not only the Vongola, but the Simon as well. Talbot will also be making an appearance, so bare with me.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Viper returned to the penthouse with the intention of helping Nova go through her paperwork only to stop short. While the sight of Nova passed out on the couch during times like this was normal, it always happened whenever she had to do banking and estate paperwork as everything seemed to go over her head. The sight of Nova passed out while curled up against a man barely out of his teenage years was no usual. Viper was actually tempted to send the man somewhere due to the visions of the future that she'd received over the last month or so. The sight of Nova's face stopped her short as did the ease at which Nova breathed. As the years had gone by and Nova's attacks got worse, Nova's sleep had become restless. On top of that restless sleep, Nova's breathing had become short and stilted as if she was having a panic attack of some kind while asleep. So upon seeing how easily Nova slept, Viper refrained from following her protective instincts. Instead, she went into her room inside the penthouse and called her fellow Guardians to inform them of the white-haired demon's arrival.

* * *

Tsuna spoke as Bermuda took out one more item, "I thought there were only eight of those things?"

Bermuda peered at Tsuna, "So she did not tell you? She truly is like my beloved."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna knew it had something to do with Nova, "Is this about Nova?"

Bermuda inclined his head and spoke to the gathered group, "While the friendship between the Simon and Vongola was strong, it was their friendship with the third family that truly made them shine."

The item, a crystallized feather of some type of bird that none of them recognized, glowed a deep silvery grey and they all found themselves trapped in a memory...

 _"Giotto," A man with wild black hair and tawny eyes spoke, "You're truly leaving?"_

 _"It is getting too bloody, Ulric," A tired and drawn Giotto replied, "Without Cozarto or yourself around, I'm finding it harder to deal with everything. My cousin wishes to take over and I fear that I will die if I don't leave,"_

 _The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I figured, my dear friend. As your mage and consultant, I can only give you one last piece of advice."_

 _"Ulric?" Giotto looked at the man in surprise as he pulled out a box from no where._

 _"As this will be the last time I see you, I am leaving something precious to you," Ulric handed Giotto the box, "When your descendant and that of Cozarto's finally make peace, my own descendant will reveal themselves if they haven't already gotten involved. This box," Ulric grinned at Giotto, "Is the key to everything. I will be giving Cozarto a similar box as well. Keep these safe as they are the key to many things that will occur in the future,"_

 _"Meddling even now?" Giotto asked as he set the box on his desk._

 _"A seer I know has told me much about our descendants and it's a real shame none of us will be there to see it," Ulric paused before looking down at Giotto's ring, "Well, you'll be able to see it," The man shook his head, "Once our descendants come together in peace, they will be able to open the boxes,"_

 _Giotto looked at Ulric with a frown, "You're leaving as well?"_

 _"My wife is pregnant and wishes to return to England to raise our child," Ulric explained softly, "With everything going on, I do not wish my child to be hunted down,"_

 _Giotto grimaced at that, "You'll be in danger though."_

 _"When I return to England, I will be a_ _Peverell no longer," Ulric grinned at Giotto, "I thought that Potter would be a nice substitute," Ulric reached out and held his hand out to Giotto, "Until our families come together as friends, the Vongola will never have another magical user in their ranks. I've ensured that with the wards,"_

 _"Be careful, my friend," Giotto took Ulric's hand, "Even if this is the last time we meet, I don't want to hear that you've died in a gruesome way,"_

 _"I will be careful," Ulric pulled Giotto into a hug, "Goodbye, Brother,"_

The memory ended and Tsuna gasped softly as everyone looked at one another in confusion, "Nova..."

"My Granddaughter has fulfilled the wishes of her ancestor even if it was unintentional," Bermuda said as the feather shattered like glass.

With that, the Vindice disappeared. Tsuna turned to a shocked Reborn, "Where is that box?"

"I do not know, but I'll find out," Reborn frowned as he took out his phone.

Somehow, the knowledge that Nova was connected to the Vongola didn't surprise him. The fact that she was part of the Peverell family was a huge shock. Back when he entered the Underworld, he had researched the various families available in hopes of finding a good one that might contain a Sky he could bond with. By the records, the Peverell family had died out sometime in Primo's time. Reborn's frown deepened as he continued to think. Why else did the Peverell name ring a bell? He swore that he'd heard it at some point while in the magical world.

* * *

Nova woke up to warmth coiled around her and the feeling of pure contentment. She kept her eyes closed and stayed still as she breathed in the scent coming from under her. Byakuran's scent filled her nose and she recalled him coming last night. Had they fallen asleep on the couch? It was quite possible since he'd offered to help her make sense of the confusing papers. Though, it did annoy Nova when Byakuran teased her about having problems with it. Just because her mentor was a miser didn't mean she was one, Viper had tried to help Nova understand it, but everything just seemed to swim. At least with Byakuran's help, it was somewhat easier to understand.

Nova stiffened as she remembered her mentor and did a quick search of the penthouse before sighing. She cracked open an eye to look at her unamused mentor, "Aunty."

"Get up and wake him," Viper was glaring at Byakuran, "I will get us breakfast and we will return to Namimori. It would seem that something has occurred,"

Nova knew what was going on and requested, "Can you have Naru send the box? I'm going to need it."

Viper turned a little stiff, but nodded, "Yes. I assume that what happened in Namimori is connected to that?"

Nova nodded and watched Viper disappear before turning her head to look at Byakuran, "You didn't say anything."

"I thought she would kill me," Byakuran cracked open an eye to peer at her with a light smile.

"No ones going to kill you since that would hurt me," Nova assured him as she got off of him and moved towards her bedroom, "Torture on the other hand is quite possible," Nova paused at the door to her room and glanced back at him, "You'll be coming back with us, right?"

"Of course, Kitten," Byakuran assured her with a warm smile, "I need to stop by my hotel and inform my people about what's going on. I should be back in thirty minutes,"

"'Kay," Nova yawned softly, "See you then, Bya,"

* * *

When they arrived in Namimori via portkey, Nova led Byakuran to his room which was on the other side of Nova's though it would probably be majorly unused after everyone got used to Byakuran being present. Not to mention, Byakuran had recently purchased a mansion that the Gesso and their allies would be using. Nova would be given a room along side Yuni whenever the newest Arcobaleno Sky decided to appear. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be out at the moment, so Nova set about making everyone's favorite lunches before they left to find Tsuna.

 **Welp this was supposed to be up last night, but a storm occurred. I lied about the Talbot part, but he is coming soon.**

 **:**  
 **:**  
 **:**

 **By the way, I was wondering if you guys would like something.**

 **I've recently read** **Please Stop Eating The Hell Butterflies by Mistress Nika. As a result, I thought of doing something similar only rules Tsuna came up with for the wider Vongola. It would be loosely connected with Of Magic and Flames, but the rules would vary between various periods of time. Would you guys like that?  
I also wonder if it would be against the rules for me to do something like that. One of my friends, the one that pointed me to this site and suggested I write on it, tried twice and got told to take them down or be reported. So could someone tell me if it's actually against the rules or not? I really don't feel like being reported.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Tsuna took one look at the white haired male walking beside Nova as well as the large amount of food before commenting, "Bribery."

While he was wary of Byakuran, Tsuna would give him a chance if only because of how healthy Nova looked. As the years had gone by, Nova had looked increasingly tired and haggard. At the current moment, Nova looked well and truly rested. Tsuna was happy to see his big sister's eyes bright. With that in mind, Tsuna would give Byakuran a chance. Nova seemed to know what he'd been thinking and beamed at him, "Mhmm. So shall we go find the others and eat some lunch before getting down to the nitty-gritty?"

"Alright," Tsuna looked at Byakuran, "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

Byakuran's eyes widened before he grinned at Tsuna, "Gesso Byakuran. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Tsunayoshi."

"Call me Tsuna," Tsuna told the white haired male, "Being called Tsunayoshi makes me think I'm either in trouble or your an enemy," Byakuran nodded lightly, "None of us besides Nova is ready to put everything in the past, but we will try. Attack any of us and you'll have to face the consequences,"

Byakuran frowned slightly as he nodded, "I have no intention of fighting any of you without due cause. You're precious to Nova and harming you would be like harming her."

Tsuna smiled slightly, "Then we're good," Tsuna looked at his amused looking sister, "C'mon, we should get to the others before that food gets cold."

* * *

After a rather amusing amount of freak outs and weapon drawing, everyone settled down to eat the lunch Nova had provided. Byakuran sat next to Nova as he observed the goings on with a mixture of amusement and awe. Simon family was odd being earth Flame users, but easily fit in with everyone. Tsuna ensured his elements behaved while protecting his food from Reborn. The various Arcobaleno in the group either sat with their students or sat near Nova. Nova was currently deep in discussion with Verde, Spanner, and Irie about the box animals. Nova glanced at him and he smiled at her earning a beaming grin before she returned to the conversation. Byakuran had trouble believing that after what had happened in the future that everyone was willing to be around him. Hell, he still had some disbelief that Nova accepted him with open arms despite what his other self had done. Byakuran's attention was drawn to Skull as the Cloud Arcobaleno settled down next to him and commented, "You really should relax."

"What makes you think I'm not relaxed?" Byakuran was surprised to hear the Cloud snort.

Skull shook his head, "You may outwardly be relaxed, but your Flames are tense not to mention Nova keeps looking at you in concern. While most of us don't like you at the moment, we're willing to give you some slack since you haven't done shit yet."

"I-" Byakuran attempted to speak only for Skull to interrupt him.

"Nova wouldn't be around you if she didn't accept you," Skull informed him earning a raised eyebrow, "The fact that Nova's letting you touch her is a sure sign of that. If she didn't accept you, she wouldn't allow you to touch her. It's that simple,"

Byakuran looked at Nova and sighed a little before looking back at Skull, "It doesn't change the fact I feel guilty."

Skull grinned at him, "Which makes you a good person. If you hadn't felt even a small amount of guilt for what happened, we would've killed you," Skull turned to look at everyone with a small smile, "Take that future and use it as an example of what not to do, it will keep you straight."

With that, Skull walked off and Nova turned to him, "He's right, you know," Byakuran looked at his soulmate in surprise, "So long as you remember what happened in the future and make it a point to not do the stuff your other did, you'll be fine. Besides," she grinned at him, "You have me around to keep it that way."

Byakuran smiled at her in return as he realized that both Skull and Nova were right. Nova surprised him when she leaned into his side and kissed his cheek. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist while feeling a burst of contentment. While he didn't love Nova just yet, Byakuran knew he would come to love her.

* * *

When Lunch finished, the trash was tossed and everything else was packed away. Tsuna looked at Nova, "Spill."

Nova sighed deeply, "As you now know, my ancestor and yours knew each other," Nova pulled out the box that looked exactly like the one her ancestor had given both Giotto and Cozarto, "My ancestor grew up with the two after his parents ran away from England in hopes of protecting him. At that point in time, the non-magicals were doing a purge and I think you understand what would've happened," Everyone grimaced at that, "Now, my ancestor gifted both your ancestors a box just like this one. Enma, do you have yours?"

Enma took out the box slowly, "I picked it up before we left the island."

"No one knows where the Vongola box is," Reborn added making Nova scoff.

"The box wouldn't be anywhere near the Vongola," Nova informed the group, "The box is here in Japan,"

"Huh?!" Alarmed shouts sounded.

Nova whistled and everyone fell silent while clutching their ears, "If everyone will be quiet, I will inform you of what occurred years ago," She saw nods while a few glares were tossed at her for the volume, "Giotto Vongola took the box with him when he left Italy. A few years before his death, Giotto hid the box in a way that only Ulric's descendant would be able to find it."

"So wh-" Tsuna began only to find himself silenced as Cyala appeared in dragon form carrying a familiar wooden box, "That was in the attic, I remember it from when Mom had us clean it up," Cyala carefully set the box in his lap before flying over to Nova and resuming her ferret shape, "You knew?"

"I had a suspicion that was only confirmed when I found my own box burrowed in the main Potter vault," Nova informed him.

"So..." Skull peered at the boxes than back at Nova, "What now?"

"Now we open the boxes," Nova picked up her box and touched the latch, "Just to inform you, it has magic on it so-"

"OW!" Twin yelps of pain sounded from both Decimo.

"In order to open it, the magic needs blood to ensure only those keyed to it can do that," Nova looked at the two in amusement as they stuck their fingers into their mouths, "Honestly,"

"You could have warned us," Tsuna whined at her.

"I was going to," She informed him.

Enma was about to speak when all three boxes were enveloped in light. Enma's glowed the red-brown color of Earth Flames. Tsuna's glowed the orange color of Sky Flames. Nova's glowed a mixture of midnight blue outlined in obsidian, the bright orange of Sky Flames, and the reddish purple stained gold that was her magic. The glow lasted all of five seconds before dying down as the lids opened with a hiss. A mixture of smoke and dust floated up from each box and they all covered their mouth with grimaces. With a flick of her wrists, Nova disbursed the cloud and everyone was able to breath easier. Opening the boxes fully, the three looked inside only to feel confusion. Tsuna looked at Nova, "Nova, why is there trash in these?"

"It's not trash," Enma informed him with a frown, "It's a mixture of metals and stones,"

"So what do we do with them?" Tsuna asked as everyone looked at Nova.

Nova gained a contemplative look on her face as she thought about it before recalling a rather odd dream she'd had a few days ago, "We need to go find Talbot. He'll have the answer we're looking for."

 **Well boys and girls, the next Arc is approaching and soon enough, the Arcobaleno will be free! I will be working on Hunter: The Witch, so see ya next week unless I get a hit of major inspiration.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

As it turns out, Nova could find Talbot far easier than the Vongola despite working for them. The reason being is that Talbot was related to her through his wife on her father's side. Nova smiled at her cousin Perenelle Flamel nee Peverell, Penny for short, as the woman settled across from her after placing some tea in front of them, "So cousin, what is it that has caused you to need my husband assistance?"

"Due to recent occurrences in Namimori, the Simon and Vongola have come together as friends once more," Nova explained earning a soft smile from Penny.

"So it's time for my nephew's gift to be unveiled and used," Penny took a sip from her tea, "I suppose that it is about time though I had hoped it would occur earlier,"

"So will he do it?" Nova asked Penny earning nod.

"Nick has always wanted to complete it though it will take a little while," Penny's lips twitched into a mischievous smile, "After all, he is working to complete something that will free the rainbow,"

Nova's eyes widen before she grinned, "I knew there was so hard to reach. Does he need any help?"

Penny contemplated the idea before shrugging, "That will be up to him, I think it would be a good idea as you two need to connect."

"I wouldn't mind it," Nova admitted with a soft smile, "Meeting and knowing my blood family would be nice," Not her mother's sister of course since Nova had heard her mentor bitch about Petunia and the 'horse-faced-bitches' family, "Could you tell me more about the Potter family? While the books and the like are amazing, they just don't compare to having someone that's lived through the family history tell it to you,"

Penny let out a laugh and grinned at Nova, "Of course, would you like some recent history? I have quite a few things to say about your grandfather Charles as well as your father."

* * *

Tsuna and Enma looked at Nova as she dropped onto the roof next to them. Tsuna let out a soft laugh, "I take it you enjoyed yourself."

"Cousin Penny is awesome," Nova settled beside them, "She has so many stories and..." Nova trailed off with a sheepish smile, "I'm just so happy to meet more blood family. I love my adoptive one, but..."

"It's fine, Nova," Tsuna smiled softly at her.

Enma rubbed the back of his beck, "So...Talbot?"

"He is a bit too busy to work on whatever Ulric had set up," Nova told them, "He'll get to it as soon as he's done his current project. To help things along, I'm going to be acting as his assistant,"

"So you're going to be gone again?" Tsuna asked her earning a shrug.

"Yes and no," Nova ran a hand through her hair, "He'll call me when he needs my help, but I'll be here unless something happen,"

Tsuna looked at her in curiosity, "What's he like?"

"I didn't really get to talk to him much, but he's definitely a pleasant and funny kind of guy," Nova smiled slightly, "He's slightly crazy, but not the bad kind. He's like a mixture of Reborn and Verde with Skull mixed in when he's excited. I can kind of see why Cousin Penny fell for him,"

Tsuna paled at the thought of someone that acted like those three. Skull was just fine, but add in Verde and Reborn? It was a very scary thought and made Tsuna want to avoid the Alchemist as much as possible. Oh, he would respect the man as Talbot had seen quite a lot in his long life and probably knew more about the world then anyone else. Nova seemed to understand his thoughts, but rather than be apologetic and say Talbot wasn't like that, she just laughed at him. Tsuna pouted at her, "Nova..."

"Tsuna," Nova shook her head lightly, "Nick isn't too bad. He's the mad scientist of Alchemy and a few other ancient arts which is where the Verde part comes in. The Reborn part comes from the fact he loves causing chaos," Nova sighed softly as she caught the look on Tsuna's face, "Alright...Let's see," She thought about what Penny had told her, "Nick causes chaos by putting a wrench in people's plans or just providing the materials to those that can cause a lot of chaos. One of those wrenches was by taking on two brothers as his apprentices years ago. I don't know too much, but they apparently came from another world,"

"Nova," Tsuna frowned at her, "It sounds like Talbot has the same luck as you,"

"Apparently, the 'Potter Luck' is a blessing from some entity," Nova told the two as Enma looked at her in surprise, "To be clear, no one can really remember what kind of entity it was other than how powerful the being was, but our families 'luck' was a gift due to some great act of bravery and selflessness that interested the deity,"

Enma rubbed at his temples, "So your family was blessed by some entity with luck that tends to be decidedly odd? And you're alright with that?"

Nova shrugged lightly, "It's hard to not be fine with it since I've lived my entire life with it. Sometimes, I hate my luck due to the bullshit it's put me through, but other times I feel truly blessed," Nova smiled warmly at the two, "After all, it was my luck that ensured we would meet."

Tsuna nodded before pausing as a thought occurred to him, "Nova?" She hummed lightly and focused on him, "Do you think my family got blessed by the same entity?"

Nova thought about it for a little while, "It is a possibility as it would explain a lot, but your family was most likely blessed by another entity entirely," Nova reached into the bag she usually carried and withdrew a book that neither of the teenagers could read, "Lets see..." She opened it and scanned through multiple pages before making a soft sound, "Here we are:

 _Divine entities or beings of power_

 _Not much is known about these beings other than they appear at random points in history, but there is one thing that most would agree on. The entities will bless a single individual or their family. What this blessing does is unique to the being though many of these gifts may seem similar. It is also known that the entity gifting this blessing will only give it once every century though for what reason it is unknown..._ _"_ '

"So the being that blessed your family couldn't have done it to mine?" Tsuna asked her.

Nova shrugged lightly, "I have no clue, Tsuna. Since there hasn't been enough research, we can't figure it out unless we somehow manage to interest an entity of our own enough to ask it questions," She shut the book and put it back into her bag, "It's like the research into time travel being both heavily restricted and looked on with no small amount of fear as it's well known that these entities can be heavily violent," She looked towards the sky, "To be truthful, I doubt we'll ever encounter one as my visions don't show anything like that happening,"

"Dang it," Tsuna groaned softly.

Enma looked at Nova curiously, "Why do you have that book?"

"Cousin Penny gave it to me," Nova told him, "She gave me a lot of others since she knows I like researching both old and new magic. The book I just used is one of the old ones that Nick had lying around. I'm really looking forward to reading it along with the dimensional travel one,"

"Can't Byakuran travel to other dimensions?" Tsuna asked with confusion earning a soft snort.

"Bya's mare ring grants him the ability to travel to Parallel dimension not just any dimension," Nova looked at Tsuna with amusement, "If you added in your Vongola ring and the Arcobaleno pacifiers into the equation, you have the potential to go to other dimensions. In addition, you could even use some of the gateways within our world to travel to other ones if you used the whole tri-ni-set," Nova hummed lightly and gained a playful gleam in her eyes, "Perhaps that might be worth looking into if only for a vacation. Maybe I should summ-"

"Nova," Tsuna glared at her, "Remember Rule Nine **(1)** ,"

Nova pouted at him, "But-"

"No," Tsuna denied immediately and Nova sighed with a nod.

Sometimes, Tsuna wondered about his adoptive older sister's sanity.

 **Okay so that's the end of this chapter. I haven't been righting much recently due to some stuff happening IRL. Anyway:**

 **1) To be written up, you'll find out soon enough. Watch over Memo's**

 **I may not be able to update again until next Thursday as I will be very busy. I swear that I'll try.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

A soft hum left Nova as she worked beside Talbot and Bermuda. She pauses for a moment before sighing deeply, "It looks like the administrative bastard is almost ready to start the battles."

Bermuda growled softly under his breath, "How much longer?"

"Not too much longer, but I will need a bit more time," Talbot replied earning a frown from Bermuda.

Nova closed her eyes as she thought of a way to get more time for them before something occurred to her, "He won't expect the Vindice to get involved."

Bermuda thought about it before inclining his head, "I suppose my men and I could get involved if only to piss that bastard off long enough for you two to finish. I suppose that means you will not be participating?"

Nova shook her head, "While it might be a good idea for me to do so, I am still feeling the effects of the damn future battles not to mention, I don't know what team I would even join. The only one I could possibly feel right in joining is Skull's team, but..." She sighed deeply, "I hate the idea of fighting any of them."

Bermuda could only shake his head, "You're so much like her than I can believe."

Feeling happy, Nova reached out and hugged her grandfather. He allowed it with a low chuckle and sighed as her Flames coiled around his. Talbot broke up the moment, "We should continue working."

"Right," Nova let go of Bermuda and they got to work.

* * *

Reborn approached Nova with a frown on his face, "Nova."

"I know what you're going to ask," Nova placed down her pen and turned to Reborn, "The dreams are occurring for a reason,"

Reborn's frown deepened as he tried to figure out why he'd be having dreams like this. It took him a little while before realization ran through him, "The man in the iron hat is going to have us fight, isn't he?"

Nova pulled out the ward stone she'd made for this specific moment and activated it. She sighed in relief as the feeling of being watched faded before telling Reborn, "He is going to offer the winner of the fights a chance to return to their normal form. It is a lie," Reborn growled darkly, "I won't say what is going to happen, but you all need to ensure that the fights go on as long as possible."

"You have a plan," Reborn smiled slightly as she nodded, "I won't ask what it is, but I'll make sure that the fights last as long as possible,"

Nova picked Reborn up and hugged him, "I will not be participating. The lingering damage from the future battles is still affecting me."

"I won't ask," Reborn leaned into her before casting a look towards the ward, "Do you have more of those?"

"An entire trunk full," Nova grinned brightly, "I'll give them to you guys later. Just use them sparingly, they only have one use since I needed to ensure they'd be powerful enough to keep that bastard from figuring things out,"

"Noted," Nova turned back to her work, "Reborn, could you help me with something real quick?"

Reborn looked at the sheet Nova had in front of her and frowned, "A will?"

"I'm updating it," She informed him, "I made my first one when I was ten,"

"Nova..." Reborn trailed off.

Nova hugged him a little tighter, "I know none of you want to even consider something happening, but I just..." She took a deep breath, "Even if my death will be a far off thing, we have to consider that it will happen."

Reborn was silent for a few moments before saying, "Alright, but don't ever give up on living."

"I won't," Nova relaxed her grip, "There is way too much to do for me to even consider giving up. Not to mention, you guys would kill me,"

* * *

Byakuran looked at Nova as she wrapped her arms around him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nova leaned into him, "I won't be participating in the battles,"

"I know," Byakuran hugged her to him, "It's going to happen soon?"

"Mhmm," Nova laid her head on his shoulder, "Bya, take care of Yuni. I still want to get to know her,"

"I will," Byakuran held her tighter, "After all this is over, how long until..."

Byakuran trailed off as he didn't really want to think about those idiotic magic users. Nova giggled softly, "A month maybe two if we're lucky. It'll give me enough time to focus on recovering fully. After this is over, let's go on a date."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Byakuran snickered softly earning a shrug from the woman in his arms, "Anywhere specific you want to go?"

Nova shook her head, "Nope."

"We'll make it through the battles and I'll take you on a date," Byakuran pressed a kiss to her cheek on a whim and watched with warmth filling his chest, Nova flushing lightly.

 **Okay so the chapters for this arc will be shorter than usual and may only be two chapter. I don't know why, but it feels...right? Anyway, I am so happy that we're getting closer to the wizarding world arc. I'm actually thinking of writing it as it's own story rather than adding it to this one. It just seems like that's how it's supposed to be. Tell me what you think in a review or PM.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Luna looked at her Sky with a small smile though it turned into a grimace. Nova slowly put down the rune covered tile she had been fiddling with and turned to look at her. Without saying a word, Nova opened her arms and Luna immediately took the invitation. Laying her head on Nova's shoulder and breathing in the warm Sky Flames radiating off of her, Luna murmured, "Why is it so hard on us?"

"It is the way of things, Little Moon," Nova hugged her gently, "To keep the balance in the world, we must have limits,"

"I'm sorry," Luna murmured as the vision that she'd been seeing lashed out at her again, "I'm sorry,"

"It is neither here nor there, Little Moon," Nova began to hum softly, "Focus on your magic. Make it flow gently and peacefully,"

Luna closed her eyes and did as she asked. It was so hard to calm her magic with the vision playing repeatedly. As soon as it was done, Luna sighed deeply and slumped against Nova. She felt so sleepy, "Tired."

"Rest now," Nova's fingers were running soothingly through her hair, "Your sleep will be unbothered,"

Luna nuzzled into the Sky's warmth and fell asleep. The scent of a warm jungle filled her nose alongside the softer scents of lilac and cherry blossoms that only Nova seemed to carry.

* * *

Nova looked up and smiled at Dino, "Hello, Dino."

"I heard from Reborn that you won't be fighting," Dino looked down at Luna with a perplexed look on his face, "Is she alright?"

"She just needs to rest. Her visions have been a bit tough on her," Nova looked down at Luna with a soft sigh, "Sometimes, I wonder if she got the worst of it. While seeing the future can be troublesome, the past and other dimensions have to be far more horrible on her," Nova looked up at Dino, "Dino, can I ask you a question?"

Dino looked away from Luna in surprise, "You want to ask me something? What?"

Nova ran her fingers through Luna's soft hair, "When the battles begin, I need you to watch over her since I will not be here."

Dino swallowed looked both surprised and uncomfortable, "Why me? Why not Tsuna?"

"Because you all have parts to play and Tsuna's part is fairly large," Nova looked at him with a warm smile, "He needs to focus on what he's doing. Please watch over her for me, Dino. Where I'm going, she can not come,"

Dino frowned slightly, but nodded, "I'll have my men watch over her."

"Thank you, Dino," Nova held out a hand to him, "You have my deepest thanks," Dino took her hand and Nova pulled him forward to press a kiss on his check, "Take care of my little sister, Dino,"

Dino stumbled back a bit as she pushed him away, "I-I will."

Nova waved a hand and lifted Luna up with her magic before floating her over to Dino, "I need to go. Tell everyone I said 'see ya later'."

As soon as Luna was settled in Dino's lap, the prearranged portkey to Talbot's forge activated pulling Nova away. When she landed, Nova let herself fall to her knees. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Let this work, I beg whoever is up there. Let this work and everyone be freed."

* * *

Tsuna looked up at the sky as he felt Nova's Flames vanish and pressed a hand to his chest, "It's almost time."

"Tsuna?" Hayato asked from his place in the living room.

"Nova's gone," Reborn announced as Dino entered the house carrying an unconscious Luna, "Why do you have Luna?"

"Nova asked me to watch over her," Dino explained as he moved over to the couch and set the Seer down.

As the others in the room questioned what was going on, Tsuna merely smiled softly. Nova never did anything for no reason when important events were occurring which meant she left Luna here for a reason other than the one she'd told Dino. The fact that Luna was left with Dino told Tsuna that Nova needed him to focus on keeping his team from being taken out too early. Nodding to himself, Tsuna murmured, "We'll do our best, Nova. I promise."

* * *

All of Nova's bonded Elements felt her Flames slip away to somewhere distant and sighed deeply. They all felt a mixture of relief and fear. As a breeze ran through the town of Namimori and touched each of them, they whispered, "Good luck, Nova."

* * *

Byakuran smiled suddenly surprising the Funeral Wraiths and Yuni. Yuni looked at him in confusion, "Byakuran?"

"Nova has left," Byakuran told them, "It's time for us to focus on our part,"

Though they were confused, the group nodded. Yuni moved to stand next to Byakuran, "Will I be able to meet her after this is over?"

Byakuran nodded, "She's really eager to meet you."

"I'm eager to meet her too," Yuni smiled lightly, "It'll be nice having a big sister like her around,"

 **Well that started off the arc. We will see some of what Talbot and Nova is doing with the Vindice before the end of the arc. Depending on how it wants to be written, I might add some of the representative battles in, but no promises!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/N: Timeline is going to be skewed, but this is an AU, so there isn't much to complain about. Onto the story!**

 _Separate languages will be like this._

* * *

Taking a deep breath as she carefully wove her magic and Flames together, Nova slowly began to etch the runes required for the project into the metal and glass. She had to be extremely careful as both the glass and metal were extremely fragile at this point in the process. Only when the runes had settled, did Nova slowly withdraw her magic and let out a relieved breath as the dimly glowing pieces settled against the table. Nova turned to Talbot and he smiled, "This is good, we should only need one or two more days before we can go through with the plan."

"Thank god," Nova wiped away the sweat that had gathered on her face.

"The treated metal and glass will need to set for a little while," Talbot looked her over, "Why don't we head inside to get some snacks and rest a bit before we move onto the next part?"

Nova nodded with a slight smile, "Yeah. I'm kinda hungry."

They left Talbot's forge and headed into the house where Penny was waiting. They all settled down for lunch as Penny asked, "How is it going?"

"We're only need about one or two more days before we can execute the plan," Talbot informed her earning a grin.

Penny looked at Nova, "How are you faring, Cousin?"

Nova smiled slightly, "It's a bit tiring, but very enjoyable. I'm so glad that I can help since I'm learning more about molding my magic and Flames then I ever have. I have so many new ideas to show Tsuna and the others."

Penny let out a soft laugh, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It's so nice to have you with us. Just make sure if you get too tired or close to your limit, you tell my husband, okay?"

"I will," Nova promised before taking a bite of the sandwich she'd been given, "I've been meaning to ask. What do you know about Albus Dumbledore?"

Penny scoffed softly, "That boy, he's brilliant for sure, but he's blinded himself over the years."

"Why do you ask?" Talbot asked her with a frown.

Sighing deeply, Nova informed them, "He is attempting to see me. As it currently stands, I have at least a month if not two before he manages to get through all the tests needed to meet with me. At that point, he will find out about who I really am and I will be dragged back to England to complete my destiny."

Penny let out a soft sigh, "Our family has been far too embroiled in matters of destiny. Do you know what yours is?"

Nova inclined her head, "It's two pronged and best left unmentioned for now."

Talbot spoke as Nova continued to eat, "I will get Ulric's gift done before then. You will need it especially if all of those that care for you will get involved whether you wish it or not."

"Thank you," Nova was glad to hear it.

* * *

Nova stared at the jars with wide eyes, "I-it's done."

"Now we just need to get the pacifiers," Talbot set his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Nova smiled lightly feeling her heart beat faster, "Let's get this done and my family freed,"

Talbot chuckled softly and they gathered the jars before leaving.

* * *

As soon as the pacifiers and the jars had been spirited away by the Vindice, Nova felt the immense weight that had settled on her shoulders the moment the Arcobaleno got cursed fall away. Nova felt tears fill her eyes as everyone cheered and laughed. When Tsuna turned to say something to her, he stopped cheering upon noticing her crying. Tsuna moved over to her, "Nova? Why are you crying?"

Soon enough, everyone was focusing on her as she wiped away the tears. Skull frowned softly, "Nova?"

"I...I'm just so relieved," Nova let out a soft sob, "Ever since you guys got cursed, I felt like a huge weight had settled on my shoulders. I was so scared that I would lose you, but..." She fell to her knees and pulled Skull into a hug, "I'm so happy,"

Skull hugged her back as everyone smiled and grinned. Without saying anything, all of Nova's guardians surrounded her and hugged her as relief ran through them. While the Arcobaleno may have to grow up slowly, it would be worth it. They had an amazing Sky that loved and accepted them.

* * *

Nova ran a hand through her hair and smiled as she leaned into Byakuran. Everyone that had participated in the Representative battles and those that had worked on the solution to the curse were all gathered together in the park. Byakuran hugged her to him, "How does it feel, Kitten? You're living out your dream."

"I'm so happy," Nova grinned brightly, "This is everything I wanted and more,"

Byakuran kissed her cheek, "Good. Now we just have to take care of the wizards and we'll be good."

"Mhmm," Nova turned and kissed him lightly before moving to go join Tsuna in keeping Hayato from killing Lambo.

Byakuran touched his lips and grinned.

 **Okay that's a wrap and I've decided to end this here. I understand that some of you won't like it, but I honestly feel it would be perfect. I will start writing the sequel soon.**


End file.
